One Last Chance
by YueReila
Summary: Regresar en el tiempo es una reglar que jamás se les hubiera ocurrido poner, no sabían que alguien pudiera pedir algo como eso, no sabía si quiera que pudiera realizar tal acto con total facilidad o si quiera que fuese posible ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Fui capaz de hacerlo.
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

Tantas esplendidas cosas rodean este mundo, no sería capaz de enumerarlas todas porque siempre aparecerá una nueva. Pero podré decirte las que me han atraído.

La comida; es creo que lo que más me ha llamado la atención, la forma en que de los simples alimentos que la tierra los provee sean capaces de preparar deliciosos platillos dorados, blancos, de colores brillantes y opacos, adornados de diversas maneras. Tienen mucha imaginación cuando se tratan de cosas dulces o mejor dicho de todo en general, un talento realmente extraordinario, convertir algo simple y pequeño, en algo grande y maravillo.

Amo también los colores que decora la luz del sol en el atardece, llevando su luz por las laderas más empinadas, campos, riachuelos y lagos escondidos. Amo el llegar del anochecer trayendo con ella cuerpos celestiales adornando el oscuro cielo junto a la guía de los viajeros perdidos, a la que ilumina los senderos, la hermosa Luna que no me canso de observar cada vez que su cuerpo llega a su total magnificencia.

Adoro los olores que invaden con diferente motivo cada especie, tan particular (aunque no todos los olores son del todo agradables) tan sutiles y divertidos. Me encanta el sonido de las canciones que componen en momento de festejos o arrullos, los tonos alegres, relajantes y hasta los tristes. Amo sus festivales, sus enormes fiestas, el sonido que fluye a través de esos instrumentos de madera y metal, lo hacen ver tan especial y no puedo evitar contagiarme de esa energía.

Me maravillan las grandes edificaciones (no todas) cuando logran convertir una montaña en un refugio para una raza completa, un valle en un hogar sin quitar su belleza natural, un agujero en un lugar acogedor, ingenioso.

Por mucho que me tarde jamás podré finalizar esta enorme lista de las cosas que amo de este mundo, sus paisajes, su gente, sus creaciones (unas menos que otras) las criaturas, pero hay algo que amo, adoro y valoro más que cualquier otra cosa en este mundo, que jamás podría cansarme aunque pasase diez mil años.

_Las historias._

Siempre observo desde una distancia lejana las historias que se crean a través de los hombres, de los elfos, los enanos, las hadas, gigantes e inclusive de trolls ¿Cómo cansarme? Siempre me han entretenido, las historias, los cuentos, son la parte divertida de este mundo y cuando son relatadas una y otra vez no me canso de ver las reacciones que con ellas generan.

Me encantan todo tipo de historias, desde las más románticas y empalagosas, hasta las más trágicas y tristes; desde reyes y caballeros realizando grandes azayas, hasta las historias de campesinos que van en búsqueda del regalo perfecto para su hijo.

No me importa realmente el final, no es como si me importarse el destino de aquellos que se aventuran en una larga travesía para llegar a su objetivo o meta. Lo que realmente me importa es que si vale la pena tener mi atención en dicha historia y no aburrirme mientras observo.

Involucrarme para cambiar una historia que está destinada a terminar de manera trágica nunca ha sido de mi gran interés, son mortales después de todo, cada uno de ellos siempre llegara a su fin tarde o temprano, incluso los eternos y resplandecientes elfos.

Aunque hubo dos historias que a pesar del tiempo jamás seré capaz de olvidarme de cada acción, de cada paso y cada palabra dicha durante esas travesías. Nunca debí poner mi ojo en ella ¿Por qué me importaría? Son solo mortales, tal vez fue un simple capricho por no haber terminado como yo quería, tal vez fue porque el final fue muy inesperado para mí, así como el inicio de su viaje.

_Una historia de aventura, amistad, amor y tragedia._

Pueden que ya se estén haciendose una idea de la historia a la cual me estoy refiriendo, son dos precisamente y en esas dos el protagonista no es nada más que una de las criaturas más inesperadas y absurdas de este mundo. Criaturas que jamás hubieran creído que participarían en unas historias como esa y que por ellos el mundo dio un giro de 180 grados.

_Dos pequeños Hobbits._

Así es ¡Dos Hobbits! Qué absurdo ¿no creen? Imaginen mi reacción cuando los vi, me pareció tan tonto que no pude dejar de preguntarme _¿Qué es lo que le ocurriría al pobre, débil y pequeño Hobbit?_ No pensé realmente que algo interesante fuera a ocurrir pero un viejo conocido también estaba involucrado, y sí que las cosas se pusieron muy interesante por su fortuita visita.

Para mi mala suerte me encariñe del primer hobbit, no digo que con el segundo no lo haya hecho también, pero al primer mediano le tome un cariño muy particular, casi al punto de hacerme pensar en algo estúpido: Involucrarme. Mas no lo hice ¿Por qué debía?

_Cuanto me arrepiento._

Sí, me arrepiento de no haberme involucrado en su historia, en su misión, en su travesía, quizás las cosas hubieran sido diferentes y tal vez él hubiera sido más feliz. Los Valar se habrían lanzado contra mí, incluso _él_ ¿Pero qué pueden hacer ellos? Claro que sé de lo que son capaces, pero ellos también saben de lo que yo soy capaz y de todas maneras no lo hice y la historia ya está escrita, no hay manera de regresar al pasado, tampoco de corregir lo que ya estaba hecho… pero…

Lo conocí.

Al pequeño culpable de mi remordimiento –_maldigo mi curiosidad– _lo conocí en sus 100 años, que agradable y amable fue conmigo; muy gracioso y vaya que extrovertido para ser un Hobbit, bastante fogoso (podría culpar a la edad) pero me maraville por su personalidad, no se guardaba nada y siempre decía lo que pensaba. Tan respetuoso y sabio, fue un gran amigo que me hizo ver el mundo con nuevos ojos, más allá de todo lo que _yo_ alguna vez he pensado.

Me entretuvo con sus historias, sus cuentos, anécdotas; esos pequeños cuentos que su madre solía contarle antes de dormir, esos cuentos que jamás les había puesto atención porque son sacados de la propia imaginación y lo mío siempre ha sido las historias que pasaron realmente, mas logró que me enamorara excesivamente de esas historias, encontrándole así su encanto.

Un día, tan lejano ahora, derrame lágrimas que no sabía que tenía. Ni la historia de aquella Eldar que salvo a su amado de una muerte segura en las Montañas Nublosas, en los riscos ante una tormenta. Una trágica historia que contaré quizás mucho más adelante, por ahora solo quiero hablar de la historia que logro conmover mi terco e inflexible corazón, convirtiéndolo en algo blando y estúpido.

_Seré idiota ¿Por qué baje en primer lugar?_

Vaya que me pregunté muchas veces eso, pero una vez más vi la realidad, no hay manera de regresar el pasado, no hay forma, es imposible…

Por primera vez en mis años de existencia estuve equivocada.

Sí había una manera, una arriesgada manera, una en la que quizás cambiara el curso de la historia, tal vez fuese una mala idea pero ¿Qué importaba? Al fin y al cabo son solo mortales, lo que les pase, las guerras que provoquen o las decisiones que tomen me tienen sin cuidado, lo haré porque es un deseo y debo cumplir con mi propósito.

_Será, tal vez, incluso más interesante. A nosotros, no nos afectara, siempre será igual de todas maneras, siempre tendrá el mismo final._

Me importa muy poco si terminan odiándome al terminar esta historia, tampoco me importa si me llaman egoísta. Aunque de verdad me tomo por sorpresa, nunca en mis años de existencia ––_háyase a saber cuántos años debo tener, perdí la cuenta_–– hubiese imaginado que podría hacerlo y ha sido el único que ha pedido algo parecido. Sin embargo ¿Pueden culparlo? Su corazón sufrió por muchos años y su sonrisa solo tapaba su culpa y tristeza.

Serán pocos cambios y estaré vigilando, no es que me importe, pero hay cosas que no pueden ser cambiadas.

Suspiro pensando en lo tonta que fui al volverme amiga de ese pequeño hobbit ¿En qué estaba pensando? Baje la guardia, pero no creo arrepentirme de nada ¿Cómo hacerlo? Cuando tengo la oportunidad de ver una vez más esa sonrisa divertida y gentil, sin dolor, sin remordimiento, sin sombras negras cubriendo sus ojos tras las nostalgia, tras la culpa.

"_Deja de ver a lo lejos de esa manera, me siento rara cuando te veo entornar los ojos en un esmeralda acuoso y sin brillo cuando se detienen al este"_

Tan solo quiero un final feliz como todos lo quieren ¿Seré la única que lo desea? ¿Seré la única qué odia los finales trágicos entre los hobbit? Porque vamos, admitámoslo ¿Cuándo hemos escuchado una historia que involucra a un hobbit que termine con lágrimas y un dolor infinito en su corazón? No es natural, al menos no ante mis ojos, me hace sentir tan desdichada.

"_¿Por qué no pudieron acabar juntos? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que acabar de esa manera? El no merecía llevar cicatrices en su corazón, no merecía llorar en las noches por su amor perdido, no merecía sentir la culpa cada vez que miraba el cielo al llegar el anochecer"_

¡¿Pero por qué me hace sentir así?! Yo no escogí que les pasara lo que les paso, no es justo y quizás los que estén leyendo esto me puedan decir al final: ¿Ustedes hubieran hecho lo que estoy a punto de hacer? ¿Qué hubieran hecho en mi lugar? Si tuvieran el poder que tengo…

Ciertamente estoy actuando como un infante.

Espero que sepa valorar lo que estoy haciendo por él, solo tiene una oportunidad. Sin embargo me doy cuenta que le estoy haciendo llevar una gran carga.

_Tal vez sí sea un error…_

¿Aún no saben quién soy? Dudo que lo sepan, porque jamás me he dejado mostrar ante nadie y nadie sabe mi nombre o mi apariencia, no hasta que van cerrando sus ojos en un sueño eterno y oyen un muy ligero susurro.

No soy _muerte_ aunque he hablado con él de camino, pero tampoco soy _vida_ a pesar de siempre agradecerle por lo que hay en la tierra; pocos me escuchan porque pocos tienen ese derecho.

Al final sabrán quien soy y quizás puedan juzgarme, aunque ¿Qué les impide juzgarme ahora?

_Abre tus ojos…_

Las cosas serán un poco diferentes y como toda excelente historia comenzara con las palabras más mágicas que he leído en todo buen libro. Por lo general todas las historias que me han intrigado comienzan de esa manera, quizás no parezcan la gran cosa pero ¿No me digan que no lo han notado? Créanme o no, es cierto. Son tan simples que te hacen sacar una sonrisa en el rostro y transportan a un tiempo lejano, así que aquí vamos ¿Listos?

_Erase una vez…_


	2. Capitulo 1

**Una visita foránea.**

Erase una vez, más allá del Oeste de Breen en un agujero en el suelo, vivía un Hobbit, allá en La Comarca, el hogar de estas singulares criaturas.

Si hablo de un agujero en el suelo, no me refiero a un lugar húmedo, sucio, con gusanos paseándose a lo ancho y largo, tampoco un lugar desnudo sin ventanas o entrada, seco y arenoso, me refiero a un agujero _hobbit_, o sea: un lugar cómodo y gustoso, de espacioso interior, con habitaciones, cocina, sala, estudio, baño. Un hogar en pocas palabras.

Podrías distinguirla a lo lejos, cerca de una ladera en la cima de la colina, dónde los rayos del sol rosaban su techo cubierto del césped de la misma cima. Una casa grande para un solo hobbit, pero tampoco era de exagerar, porque un hombre al entrar tendría que encorvarse para caminar dentro y además de evitar las lámparas del techo desempolvadas y los arcos circulares que te llevaban de habitación a habitación.

Tenía una puerta redonda como la luna, con una perilla de bronce pulido en su centro. Su interior se abría en túneles cilíndricos, unos túneles enlosado por madera y de vista hogareña, alfombras cubriendo los pisos recubiertos; sillas, muebles, todo lo esencial que debe tener un hogar ¿Verdad?

En ese agujero vivía un Bolsón y se estarán preguntando ¿Qué es un Bolsón? Porque dudo que ustedes no sepan que es un hobbit. La respuesta es muy fácil y sencilla, los Bolsón son un grupo o clan hobbits. Respetados en la Comarca y bastante predecibles, no había mucho que esperar de ellos, era fácil saber o deducir que harían o que dirían –como si ya no fueran los hobbits una especie dedicados a la rutina y al hogar– que preferían una vida sedentaria y tranquila. Eran de esos hobbits amables y corteses que tanto se oye hablar.

Creo que por lo que no te aburrirías de este a quien me referiré en esta historia es por su lado Tuk y vaya que agradezco ese lado de este mediano.

Hay muchas cosas que les podría decir de este clan en particular, había rumores que un antepasado de ellos se había casado con una hermosa hada, aunque podrían ser puros rumores sin sentido, realmente no me pondré a explicar el árbol genealógico de esta familia, tan solo diré que los que traían este apellido podrías esperar cualquier cosa menos lo esperado ¿Cómo Belladona Tuk termino con un Bolsón? Una de las hijas del Viejo Tuk ¡Con Bungo Bolsón! Vaya que eso sería una historia muy interesante, pero no será para este momento; lo que sí les contaré era lo mucho que él la amaba, como si fuera la única flor en el mundo y tuviera que tenerla a toda costa. Esa flor simple pero salvaje, oculta y solitaria que él tenía el privilegio de admirar cada día, y ella por él se convirtió en una mujer simple y sin aventuras.

Lo que hace el amor ¿verdad?

Bungo le construyo aquella casa en la colina "Bolsón Cerrado" la más lujosa, no quería nada menos para su esposa y su futura familia. Tuvieron un hijo, ese hobbit que más adelante dejaría un poco el Bolsón que solía mostrar y vendría a opacarlo el lado Tuk. Ese mediano de rizos castaños cual caoba que al sol reflejaba mechones rojizos como hojas en el otoño y dorados, ojos como un par de esmeralda con pequeñas salpicaduras de avellana alrededor de sus pupilas, tan ligeras que solo podrías notarlas a la luz.

Muvhos podrían decir que es extraño a pesar de su cortes manera de ser, Bilbo Bolsón no era para nada común, no, nunca, era de esos que siempre le encantaba conocer gente nueva y de ir de excursión por los alrededores, hablaba con los extranjeros y era un aficionado a las visitas (como cualquier hobbit) Bilbo era un Bolsón _"Parecido a su padre"_ todos decían, pero ese lado Tuk de conocer y aventurarse escapaba de él cuando menos lo esperaba (en eso se parecía a su madre).

Ya, como debo suponer, deben conocer todo esto, le he dado a la larga cuando debería ser más directa, pero me pareció indicado contarles estos detalles de nuevo para empezar.

Años atrás cuando Bilbo se encontraba en sus cincuenta años y era aún joven a pesar de que los hobbit no viven por mucho tiempo. Su espíritu era joven y con la energía requerida para hacer todo lo que deseara sin sentir cansancio o entumecimiento.

Partiremos dos días antes, solo dos días, no hace falta retroceder tanto, tan solo dos días antes de esa aventura que le cambio la vida y volteo su mundo de cabeza. Es preciso hacerlo aunque no estén del todo de acuerdo, pero es necesario, confíen.

Esa mañana en el mercado, Bilbo fue después del primer desayuno –por supuesto, los hobbits tienen más de un desayuno– saludando a los vendedores y a los hobbits que se encontraba deseándoles "Buen día" con una sonrisa amable y educada como todo buen Bolsón. Unos niños hobbits, tan pequeños que necesitabas tener extra cuidado para no tropezarse con ellos, pasaban corriendo por alrededor de Bilbo murmurando como si hubieran cometido alguna travesura inocente.

––¿En serio la viste? ¿Dónde? ¿Sera una extraña? No estarás mintiendo ¿verdad? ––le preguntaban a una niña de cabellos como el maíz dulce y mejillas rosadas.

––Sí la vi, no miento ––protesto ofendida y haciendo un puchero adorable con el labio inferior–– estaba cerca, en la cuaderna del este, era muy alta y hermosa, aunque se veía mal.

––¿No acabas de decir que era hermosa?

––No me refiero a eso, me refiero a su brazo… ––los niños siguieron su camino por entre el mercado mientras Bilbo les seguía con la mirada hasta que por fin desaparecieron de su vista.

Se pregunto qué hacían pequeños hobbits jugando por afuera en la cuaderna del este solos, nunca sabes que podría pasar si en un descuido ellos llegan a perderse, aunque si lo pensaba bien, él siempre se escabullía de su casa para cazar hadas y buscar Elfos. No importaba, solo eran niños y sana diversión, no habría por qué preocuparse cuando por esas zonas jamás pasaba nada.

Sin embargo ¿Una chica hermosa por los alrededores de la Comarca? Qué extraño era escuchar algo así ¿Alta? ¿Sería una mujer? ¿Qué le pasaba a su brazo? Desvió esas incógnitas molestas restándole importancia.

Fue a su hogar llevando consigo lo que había comprado en el mercado, coloco cada papa, tomate, pan, fruta en el almacén y ya todo organizado volvió a la cocina para comer su segundo desayuno. Fue a dar un paseo mañanero después de comer su segundo desayuno saliendo sin rumbo establecido para despejar sus pensamientos.

Casualmente acabó por la cuaderna del este, un lugar tranquilo y silvestre, rodeado por hileras de árboles que dejaban entrar tenuemente los rayos del sol, tan verde como podría estar por aquella época.

Fue así como en un tronco caído, encontró por mera casualidad a la hermosa joven. Hermosa era una palabra muy corta para describirla a opinión de Bilbo.

Como no, si era alta, al menos a lo que se notaba estando ella sentada, quizás tan alta como un Elfo pero sus orejas eran humanas, más su belleza era otro tema. Sus ojos cerrados como si estuviera soñando y sus cabellos sueltos solo con dos trenzas atadas desde adelante hasta atrás uniéndose en una sola trenza larga, cabellos ocres que caían cual cascadas aclarándose un poco en las puntas; piel tenuemente clara cual nieve en invierno.

Como deseaba acercarse más.

No sabía de quien se trataba pero tenía gran curiosidad y su lado Bolsón le gritaba que se marchase, que no era prudente acercársele.

_Vamos Bilbo no es momento de hacer una tontería, es una desconocida y no sabes lo que puede hacerte si haces algo. _

Mas ver el pasto a su lado, verlo manchado de color carmesí le hizo estremecer y pronto estaba luchando entre querer retirarse e ignorando haber visto a aquella dama de belleza celestial y acercarse para saber la causa de ese rostro encogido en un aguante de dolor.

Una vez más, el lado Bolsón y el lado Tuk tuvieron una plática, qué digo de plática ¡Una discusión! Luchando por tener la dominación y como era algo que no se podría negar, el lado Tuk fue el vencedor esta vez (como muchas veces).

––Buen día ––saludo casual Bilbo caminando tímidamente hacía la joven volviendo sus manos puño y clavando sus uñas en la palma.

Ella abrió sus ojos y con lentitud levanto su mirada hacía el hobbit. Bilbo cayó por varios segundos ante los ojos de la dama y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. El brillo de plata de las estrellas o de la luna sería comparación al tono de sus ojos, más un tono oscuro alrededor de la pupila como el cielo nocturno. Esa misma luz en su mirada, eran como estrellas florecientes en el comienzo del atardecer y el levantar del amanecer.

––Ehhh a-andaba alrededor, por casualidad y hmmm ––trago saliva y espero que cualquier palabra saliera de sus labios extrañamente secos–– te he visto aquí recostada, usted… ¿Estás bien?

Ella no respondió, sus ojos observaban a Bilbo como si quisiera atacarlo, su postura era a la defensiva. Algo cambio en la brevedad que logro reconocerlo, sus ojos alcanzaban un tono opaco y ahora se aclaraban, increíble cómo era posible el cambio.

––Yo… eh no quiero importunarla, digo yo, la verdad si lo desea me puedo retirar y hemm ––tartamudeaba nervioso.

Desvió sus ojos hacía el brazo de la joven y retiro la mirada rápido demasiado rápido que pensó haber visto mal, en el segundo vistazo sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y entre abrió la boca como si estuviera a punto de gritar pero no lo hizo.

La manga derecha de la joven estaba manchada de sangre que fluía de una herida que era tapada por la mano de la misma chica en un intento para parar el sangrado.

––¡Oh por Eru! ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesita que la atiendan? Conozco a un sanador que estaría gustoso de ayudarla ––dijo demasiado rápido hincándose junto a ella, veía la herida e intento no mantener su vista fija en ella, era tan dolorosa que hasta podría sentirlo en su propio hombro.

––Hey tranquilo, no es tan grave.

Su voz, suave como el roce del viento en la piel. Bilbo abrió sus ojos cuanto sus parpados le permitían y los fijó en la joven. Podría haberse quedado estático solo para admirar su belleza pero no le parecía el momento para eso.

––¿No es grave? ––preguntó juntando sus cejas e inclinando su cabeza a un lado–– Prácticamente te estás desangrando y por- ay no ––pensó que vomitaría, incluso se cubrió la boca con el puño y trago lo que debía ser su segundo desayuno–– No, hay que ver pronto a un sanador, si quieres la puedo ayudar.

––¿Vas a ayudarme? ––preguntó arqueando una ceja divertida.

––Sí ––afirmo cuestionándose internamente aquella precipitada decisión–– No puedo dejarla con esa herida, mi casa no queda tan lejos ¿Puede levantarse? De seguro podre ir por ayuda y…

––No es necesario ––interrumpió arrodillándose frente al hobbit sin dejar de sostener su brazo–– no es nada realmente, hay heridas peores que la mía y por ella no moriré, puedes creerme, yo misma puedo ocuparme de esto solo necesito limpiarla.

––¿Segura? Repito: Conozco a un sanador, amigo de la familia y con eso puedo decirle lo confiado que es.

––Sería extraño que confié en su palabra, a penas y lo conozco Señor…

Fue un golpe para Bilbo, realmente estaba diciendo algo ilógico ¿Por qué ella debía confiar en él? O una pregunta mejor ¿Por qué estaba invitando a una desconocida a su hogar? Su lado Bolsón tomo el momento para apartar el lado Tuk.

––Oh, lo siento, que descortés de mi parte, debí presentarme primero pero al verla creo que pensé más en lo mal que luce su brazo que en la cortesía, aunque tampoco es excusa, perdone usted ––río avergonzado meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro y la joven traía una extraña mirada que no podría leer bien si era de curiosidad o de diversión, pudo jurar que había girado sus hermosos ojos entre una pequeña sonrisa–– Me llamo Bilbo Bolsón. A su servicio.

––Maestro Bolsón un gusto, me llamo Kaírel, a su servicio igual ––inclino la cabeza ligeramente como gesto de educación–– Ahora que no somos desconocidos, creo que podré confiar en usted, pero no se preocupe en llamar a un sanador, tan solo necesito limpiar mi herida y estaré perfecta en minutos.

––Yo no confiaría en ello ––dijo por lo bajo discrepando–– pero no voy a discutir con usted ahora. Será mejor que nos apresuremos o la herida podría infectarse.

––Guíeme Maestro Bolsón.

––Antes permítame hacer algo primero.

Saco un largo pañuelo e hizo presión en la herida manchando sus manos con la sangre, lo vendo con aquel pañuelo de azul pálido, solo sería mientras tanto hasta que llegaran a su casa y pudiese conseguir un vendaje más adecuado ¿Qué podría pasar si no lo intentaba?

_Tal vez que se desangre_ pensó terminando de dar el último nudo de su largo pañuelo azul.

––No es mucho pero-

––Es perfecto, luego le repondré su hermoso pañuelo azul ––volvió a sonreírle mostrando sus blancas perlas antes de ponerse de pie.

Vaya que si era alta, sentada se notaba pero de pie si parecía tener la altura de un Eldar, quizás provenía de la raza de los elfos solo que debía ser una hibrida. Le daba vueltas a la posible descendencia de la joven para tener tal apariencia sin notar que ella se detuvo por segundos para recoger algo por el camino y ocultándolo en su capucha.

La mujer mide quizás 1.79 y su apariencia era poco sutil, además de vestir un pantalón oscuro, botas de cuero marrón que llegaban hasta el muslo; llevaba un saco de capuchón mora de bordes plateado que cubría su herida de la vista, a penas y se notaban las manchas de sangre. Vestía una camisa de mangas largas sueltas color cobalto. Era extraña su vestimenta, más para una dama. Mantenerla como un secreto no iba a funcionar y ya podía escuchar los murmullos y chismes que se recorrería por todo Hobbinton.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio mientras observaba con la mirada en alto a los hobbits que se encontraba por el camino, saludándolos a todos con una sonrisa cortes y un simple_ "Buen día" _

_Muy educada_ pensaba Bolsón caminando adelante y evitando las miradas de los demás, aunque él también saludaba con un _"Buen día"_ acelerando para evitar cualquier conversación.

Llegaron al fin y Bilbo subió las escaleras hasta su puerta recién pintada de verde y de inmediato dejo que la dama pasara primero encorvándose obviamente por la altura de la casa.

––Bienvenida a Bolsón Cerrado. Disculpe que actué de esta manera, pero a veces… bueno como decirlo ehmmm ––pensaba mientras pasaba y cerraba la puerta con seguro, una forma educada de decir que las visitas foráneas eran tan bien recibidas como el lodo en el recibidor, quizás exageraba pero no muchos eran tan amistosos con los visitantes de otras especies.

––¿No les gustan las visitas? ––pregunto alzando una ceja aún encorvada observando con detalle el vestíbulo del hogar.

––¿Qué? ¿Cómo dice? ––frotaba sus manos ansioso antes de detenerse e inclinar un poco la cabeza y mirar a la dama como si hubiera escuchado mal–– ¡No! ––negó al mismo tiempo que agitaba su cabeza de un lado a otro con insistencia–– No, para nada, los hobbits adoramos las visitas, le podría presumir que no hay mejor anfitrión en el mundo que un hobbit, de eso estoy seguro. Es solo que a veces cuando es un pueblo pequeño, el chisme corre por doquier, como hierva que no puede ser cortada.

––¿No soy bien recibida? ––la joven pregunto sin cambiar su expresión y Bilbo comenzó a frotar sus manos en los costados de su pantalón.

––No, por favor no piense así, no deberíamos ni estar hablando de eso. Esta herida y debo ir por el sanador antes de que se infecte y luego tenga que cortárselo para que el resto no le pase lo mismo. Oh por Eru ¿Qué hacía cuando se hizo esa herida? ––había hablado tan rápido que ni él creía haberse entendido y ella se hinco en una rodilla extendiendo una mano hacía él para que parase.

––Ahora vamos a calmarnos ––sonrió por segundos ignorando la pregunta que se le hizo–– No toda herida es tan grave como se ve, tan solo necesito desinfectarla y vendarla, le aseguro que en un par de meses no veras ni cicatrices.

No estaba convencido, no apartaba la vista del brazo derecho y se alarmo más cuando vio que el pañuelo largo que le prestó a la joven estaba completamente empapado de su sangre. Se cubrió la boca con la mano reteniendo un grito. Ahí estaba el Bilbo Bolsón exagerado, ya iba a armar un drama por un pequeño rasguño… tal vez no era un pequeño rasguño, pero tampoco era el fin del mundo.

––Eres un extraño hobbit ––dijo y sus rasgos cada vez se suavizaban más. Pasaba su mano por un rizo del hobbit tan solo para apartarlo de su frente–– ¿Puedes prestarme un bol con agua tibia? También un paño seco.

––¿Qué harás? ––preguntó sin desviar la mirada.

––¿Qué crees? ––elevó su herida y la observo por momentos antes de volver a ver a Bilbo–– Atender mi herida.

Bilbo se pregunto por catorceava vez el por qué estaba ayudando a una desconocida, no era lógico ni tampoco indicado, quien sabe lo que podría hacer. Desabrocho los botones de su extraña camisa de mangas anchas y largas, parecía la parte de arriba de un vestido si se lo pensaba bien, pero no era el momento de detallar sus extrañas ropas, más importante era lo que estaba haciendo y que había que resaltar que casi se estaba desvistiendo en su casa, aunque solo bajo la manga derecha rasgada y de un tirón la desgarro por completo, adiós a la manga.

––¿Qué es? ––preguntó Bilbo viendo la pobre manga cerca de ella–– _Que desperdicio de tela _––pensó acercándose a Kaírel sentada en el piso (a pesar que le dijo que podía sentarse en alguna silla) como lavaba unas plantas–– ¿No es maleza?

––Para nada, al menos no para mí ––termino de lavarla y la dejo ahí por un momento.

Poco a poco se lo fue quitando el pañuelo que cubría la herida. No hizo ninguna expresión al ver su herida pero vaya que Bilbo se había puesto pálido. Antes de que el hobbit hablara, ella ya había bañado una parte del paño en el agua del bol y la fue pasando lentamente sobre su brazo quitando la sangre seca que la cubría.

––Aquí hay unas vendas ––le ofreció Bilbo quien se había retirado por solo un minuto y regreso con vendas de verdad.

––Gracias Maestro Bolsón.

––No hay porque ––agito su mano de manera perezosa–– por cierto, si no le importa ¿Quién o qué le hizo tal herida? No me respondió cuando le pregunte por primera vez.

––Ah bueno, fue un lobo ––confeso sin darle importancia terminando el trabajo con el trapo y pasando con las plantas para restregarlas cuidadosamente por la herida.

––Ah un… ¿Un qué? ––ladeando la cabeza creyendo haber oído mal.

––Un lobo, animales parecidas a los perros pero más grandes y tienen colmillos más filosos al igual que sus garras, además de que su cola es más esponjosa y su hocico más alargado.

––Ya sé que es un lobo ––dijo molestándole que lo tomara como un tonto–– Solo que ¿Qué le hizo al animal para que le atacara?

––¿Yo? Nada ¿Los cazadores? Te podrás imaginar ––dio una pausa pasando al trabajo de vendaje–– Andaba por la región y vi al animal cerca del camino, tenía su pata atrapada en un trampa hecha por los hombres, no lo pensé dos veces. Me preocupo que hubiera llevado allí mucho tiempo y ya los cazadores estuvieran a punto de llegar, así que me acerque lentamente, aunque debía ser rápida tome precauciones, de nada sirvió como ve. El lobo estaba muy asustado, no me imagino el por qué ––dijo con una nota de voz sarcástica–– Al final el animal asustado salto hacia mí y enterró sus colmillos en mi brazo, no me lo destrozo, era tan solo un cachorro. Tome mi daga y deprisa corte la soga que lo mantenía prisionero. En cuanto lo libere el lobo se separo de mí, pobrecito no era mi intensión que se sintiera culpable, pude verlo en sus ojos.

––¿Cómo? ––soltó un gemido parecido a una risa forzada–– No creo que un animal sienta algo como eso, quiero decir, no es como si en verdad pudieran sentir lástima o algo parecido.

Por primera vez en el largo rato en que se había centrado en su herida volvió su mirada al hobbit para quedárselo viendo con ojos entrecerrado como si no creyera lo que acaba de oír. Bilbo desapareció su sonrisa. Ella, sin apartar su mirada, hundió de improviso su dedo índice en el vientre del hobbit sacándole el aire y por reflejo retardado Bilbo cubrió su vientre con sus brazos.

––¡Hey! ––exclamo molesto y frunciendo el ceño.

––¿Te dolió? ––ladeo la cabeza con una mirada inocente.

––Pues no es necesario contestar ––respondió con clara molestia en su voz–– Más bien fue molesto.

––Bueno así como sentiste eso y te has molestado, dudo mucho que otra especie le guste o no lo sienta.

––No quise decir-

––Claro que no lo quiso decir ––lo interrumpió bruscamente–– Debe ser un poco más abierto Maestro Bolsón, solo porque algunos animales no se pueden comunicar como usted y yo, no significa que por ello no puedan sentir. Ellos lo hacen a su manera y debemos ser conscientes. Me hirió, sí, soy consciente de ello pero solo fue por miedo de que pudiera hacerle algo. A veces, cuando confías en algo o en alguien y te falla una vez, tienes miedo de confiar de nuevo porque no deseas volver a sufrir, así que eliges desconfiar.

Bilbo inclino su cabeza mirando sus pies como un niño avergonzado por sus palabras, había sido insensible con sus palabras y hasta él admitía que no fue respetuoso.

––Lo siento ––su carita lucía igual a la de un niño, incluso hizo un pequeño puchero que la joven resistió en burlarse, pero era difícil cuando el hobbit a su lado era tan adorable.

––No hace falta ––contesto regresando a su vendaje–– el lobo lo compenso tratando de lamer mi herida, no sirvió de mucho. Se alejo, supongo que a reunirse con los suyos, se escuchaba que lo llamaban. Luego huí al escuchar a los cazadores acercarse, termine alejándome más de la cuenta y acabe en dónde me encontró, una niña me encontró primero pero supongo que la espante con mi herida y se fue.

Ahora tenía sentido para Bilbo, claro que la niña no se hubiera quedado, se notaba de lejos que aquella pequeña era tímida. No la habría asustado, mas pudo haberla intrigado y sorprendido como paso con Bilbo, solo que él no se fue.

––¿Ya? ––preguntó inclinando su cabeza al brazo ya firmemente vendado sin manchas de sangre por sobre la venda–– Fue rápida.

––Ya le dije que no fue una herida tan grave y no se infecto ––sonrió y tomo los trapos ensangrentados y los coloco dentro del bol aún con algo de agua.

––Yo los lavare ––se ofreció antes de que Kaírel se pusiera de pie y se ofreciera ella misma ha hacer el trabajo.

––No hace falta, se nota que no eres bueno con la sangre ––se hinco en una pierna planeando levantarse.

––Por favor ––rodo los ojos y curvo sus labios separados en una sonrisa irónica–– si fuera así ya me hubiera desmayado en pleno camino.

––Ganas no le faltaron Maestro Bolsón ––le devolvió la misma sonrisa.

––Ya de acuerdo ––trato de no verla mientras hacia una mueca con la boca–– pero lavar esto no será nada, usted no debe forzar su brazo y dudo que quiera pasar un largo rato encorvándose mientras lava. Le digo que será terrible para su columna.

––Sí, pero fue por mi sangre que se acabaron ensuciando. Mejor tire las telas, la sangre no es una sustancia que se quite fácilmente.

––Ni que usted haya querido hacerlo a propósito, no insista más y déjeme ayudarla. Además debo intentarlo.

––Como usted lo prefiera ––era muy insistente y capaz le sacara que si otra mil razones para que ella no moviese un dedo–– No protestaré en que no lo haga.

––De acuerdo ––asintió firmemente–– y le suplico que vaya al mueble y se siente en él o se recueste, lo que usted crea más cómodo, debe estar cansada ––ofreció suavizando la expresión de sus ojos.

Asintió y se levanto encorvándose para dirigirse al largo mueble de la sala y recostándose apoyo su cabeza en un cojín acomodado en el brazo del mismo mirando el techo esperando a que el hobbit regresara.

Entre tanto el Señor Bolsón rápidamente en el lavabo comenzó a tallar con fiereza las telas ensangrentadas abrazando la opción de quemarlas porque esas manchas de sangre, dudaba que se marcharan tan fácilmente. Deseaba salvar al menos su pañuelo largo que usó sin pensar para vendar como pudo el brazo de la joven.

¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? Fue tan poco normal de él actuar de esa manera, ahora tenía a una joven recostada en su sofá con una herida de mordida de un bebe lobo ¿Qué persona normal se acercaría a un animal feroz así con tal de liberarlo? Obviamente ella, la chica no estaba en sus cabales.

Sin embargo, él tampoco estaba en sus cabales, invito a una completa extraña a su casa ¿Qué iba hacer ahora? Y más que menciono en su historia que traía una daga ¿En dónde? La capucha estaba en la silla de la estancia y no había visto ni en su cinturón alguna arma ¿Estaría mintiendo? No lo cree, en los ojos de la dama no había rasgos de mentira aunque no es como si supiera reconocer cuando le mienten ¿O sí? Se sentía extraño, no una extrañeza incomoda, sino como algo familiar, desde la mañana se sentía así pero debía ser solo tonterías de su parte.

No siguió tallando las telas porque no se les quitaría la sangre aunque los tallara con una esponja de acero y la manga de la joven era totalmente inútil tratar si quiera salvarla.

Se lavo las manos insistiendo en sacar los residuos de la sangre de entre sus uñas y fue a la despensa a buscar un panecillo, todo le había dado una terrible hambre y cuando se dio cuenta de la hora ya pasaban de la una, debía preparar el almuerzo ¡Qué descuido! Fue a la estancia a preguntarle a Kaírel que deseaba comer pero cuando se asomo la joven se encontraba rendida ante el sueño.

Se acerco cauteloso para no despertarla y se la quedo viendo un rato, aún le parecía inhumana tal belleza, su aspecto humano con el resplandor de un elfo. Sus cabellos risos claros hasta que comenzaban a oscurecerse a la mitad. Sus ropas delataban que no era por esos rumbos, su acento era neutral, no detectaba por dónde podría venir la misteriosa joven.

El almuerzo. Ya el estomago protestaba por comida, que cosa tan abominable era sentir que tu estomago te regañaba por alimento y más siendo un hobbit, esas criaturas parecía que por estomago traían un agujero sin fondo y cuidado si le llegabas a robar la comida a uno de ellos, su ira no tendrán fin. Enojados no se ven tan adorables como crees, bueno algunos, en el caso de Bilbo era gracioso siempre verlo enojarse, arrugaba la nariz como un conejito disgustado, esa manía que tenía con la nariz de torcerla cuando estaba nervioso o pensativo o intentaba contenerse.

Pasó rato antes de que Kaírel despertase de su corto sueño, abriendo los ojos lentamente encontrándose con el techo borroso de madera, se sentía tan cómoda estando recostada en el sofá y su cuello descansando en el cojín rojo bordado de dorado, además de una suave frazada cubriendo su pecho.

No deseaba pararse, mas el olor más delicioso que haya olido en largo tiempo despertó sus ganas de ponerse en pie y así se sentó en el mueble mirando en la dirección de donde provenía tal olor maravilloso dejando caer sobre el mueble la frazada.

Levantándose sintiendo un pinchazo de ardor en su hombro, cruzo el pasillo pasando por libreros y fotografías de hobbits (obviamente familiares de Bilbo) y llegando finalmente a la cocina. A pesar de esa larga mesa del medio donde un ejército de hobbits podría sentarse sin problemas, solo en esa mesa se encontraría la mayor parte del tiempo un hobbit comiendo en soledad.

––Despertaste ––dijo a modo de saludo Bilbo poniendo dos platos uno en frente del otro en dos tapetes de color mostaza–– justo a tiempo, el almuerzo está listo y tú te sentaras allá, al menos que desees sentarte aquí. Tú decides ––dijo al final terminando de colocar la mesa y dejando escapar un suspiro emocionado.

––Donde sea está bien ––sonrió con los ojos antes de pedir permiso para pasar chocando su frente torpemente en el arco.

Bilbo volteó con preocupación, ella se acaricio la frente y empezó a reírse de su torpeza. Esquivando el arco camino hasta el borde de la mesa para sentarse de espalda a lo que parecía un pequeño paso para llegar a la estancia.

––De acuerdo, espera serviré el almuerzo. Espero que tenga hambre, no sabía que le gustaba así que hice un poco de pescado entre ensalada y de postre hay tarta de manzana con fresa cortesía de mi querida abuela, casualmente ayer me trajo como cuatro de sus famosas tartas y debo mencionar que no hay mejores tartas que las de la abuela Bolsón ––expresó con orgullo y la joven no tardo en mostrar una sonrisa sutil.

––Espero degustar y comprobar eso, he viajado por muchos lugares y he probado tantas tartas de manzana con distintas recetas ––decía recordando sus viajes y presumiendo de ello.

––Pues le aseguro que usted jamás dudara de mí cuando la pruebe ––señalo con seguridad con la cabeza en alto le aseguraba con sus ojos la redundante verdad. Por fin sirvió la comida y el jugo en una pequeña jarra.

Kaírel hecho la cabeza hacia atrás mientras soltaba una risa ligera y alegre, delicada y entusiasta. Agradeció los alimentos y con el probar del primer bocado del pescado picado en trozos y revuelto en la ensalada sus ojos se abrieron expresivos impresionados y cubriéndose con sus largos y finos dedos la boca sin parar de masticar.

––Está muy sabroso ––trago y llevo otro bocado a su boca suspirando del gusto, agarrando un bollo de pan puesto en un plato entre ellos dos–– hace mucho que no probaba algo tan delicioso ––no aparto la mirada de su plato, no paraba de comer y no perdía la elegancia a pesar de que en serio se moría de hambre.

––Me alegra que le guste y si lo desea y aun queda con hambre hay más –dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja sonrojándose ante el alago de la dama.

––Sería fantástico, si no es mucha molestia claro ––agrego lo último rápidamente–– la comida es mi segunda cosa favorita de este mundo.

––¿Su segunda cosa? ––preguntó con la boca muy abierta impresionado–– Pues espero que la primera sea algo sorprendente porque en mi opinión no hay nada mejor que una buena comida ––dijo ajustándose la servilleta en su cuello.

––Las historias ––dijo recibiendo de Bilbo una mirada que le dio mucha gracia, mirándola ceñudo y deteniendo el alimento en el aire–– no me mire así Maestro Bolsón, he oído que para los hobbits la comida es lo más importante, pero una buena historia supera el hambre, puede distraerte y tiene un hechizo que te hace olvidar el tiempo y la necesidad de comer ¿No le ha pasado?

––No ––respondió de inmediato dando el primer bocado de su plato masticando con nada de gracia con la boca cerrada.

La joven no dijo nada porque sabía bien que no había forma de convencerlo aún, era un hobbit y así ellos pensaban, no valía la pena arruinar un delicioso almuerzo con sus discordancias, ya luego vería como manipular a su anfitrión para expandir su forma de pensar (aunque en el pasado no pudo hacerlo realmente ¿O era el futuro?)

––¿Cómo sigue su brazo? ––pregunto Bilbo observando como Kaírel tomaba el utensilio con la mano izquierda.

––Ya empiezo a sentir un poco los pinchazos de dolor cuando lo muevo pero nada de qué alarmarse ––dijo rápido.

––En primera no tendría tal herida si hubiese sido más prudente y siguiera su camino, pero entiendo que había sido imposible si adivino su forma de pensar, era mejor tener el doble de cuidado con un lobo salvaje ––se llevo un enorme bocado a la boca y tomo un largo sorbo del jugo servido–– usted es muy extraña.

––No tiene de que preocuparse Maestro Bolsón, por última vez, esta herida no me matara ¿Por qué se preocupa? No soy más que una desconocida que descubrió en su paseo matutino. El extraño es usted al ayudarme de esa manera. Ahora me pregunto ¿Qué hacía un hobbit paseándose por esos rumbos?

Bilbo abrió la boca para decir algo pero en seguida se trago sus palabras como su comida ¿Qué le iba a decir? Que escucho de casualidad a la niña que la había visto y la curiosidad ganándole en el combate a su razón fue a dar un "paseo" a comprobar si era verdad lo que contaba aquella pequeña con un presentimiento que lo arrastraba.

––Solo daba un paso ––respondió con simpleza–– estirar las piernas, respirar aire fresco y sentir el sol de la mañana, es normal para los hobbits ¿Sabia?

––Para todos ciertamente, solo fue mera casualidad que me encontrase con un hobbit que ayuda a los extraños heridos sin importarles si cargan armas consigo o que resulte ser un ladrón buscando engañarlo ––dijo tranquilamente llevándose dando dos bocados.

Trago saliva y dejo los cubiertos en el aire, Kaírel obviamente evito nuevamente irse en carcajada.

––Cálmese Maestro Bolsón, estar cavilando no es bueno durante el almuerzo, arruinara su apetito ––dijo burlándose absteniéndose de soltar una sonora risa ante el rostro quedado de Bilbo

––Pues no tendría que hacerlo si no hubiera dicho eso ––dijo con rasgos de intranquilidad en su voz.

––No entiendo el por qué, no soy una ladrona ––termino su plato y tomo su jugo con calma.

––¿Entonces qué eres? ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué hacías viajando por estos rumbos? ––pregunto sin cuidar de ser sutil.

La mujer de ojos grises dejo su vaso en la mesa y meditaba, le debía al hobbit una explicación pero tampoco quería extenderse, quería usar simples palabras para darse a entender.

––Soy solo una simple viajera, voy de un lado a otro buscando buenas historias y conociendo paisajes nuevos, además de disgustar toda clase de comida ––dejo caer ambos brazos sobre su regazo mientras miraba la ventana de la cocina–– no había viajado mucho al Oeste y quería conocer más de la cultura de este lado de la tierra media.

––¿Eres una especie de errante?

––Se podría decir, suena interesante cuando alguien más lo dice.

––¿Dónde queda tu hogar? ––preguntó interesado, terminando su plato.

Ella lo miro con sus penetrantes ojos, torció un poco los labios y el brillo de antes se esfumo como el agua en una tetera hirviendo.

––Disculpe, creo que he hecho una pregunta inadecuada, perdón por mi intromisión ––se disculpo enseguida echándose para atrás y sacudiendo sus manos.

––No tiene por qué disculparse ––soltó un gemido haciéndola pasar por una risa sostenida–– Por ahora no tengo hogar al cual volver, no de la manera que usted piensa. Soy una viajera, no tengo un lugar especifico al cual volver, al menos por ahora no ––arrugo la frente mirando una esquina sin voltearse.

––¿Disculpe? ––inclinándose en la mesa apoyo sus brazos sobre ella mirándola con intriga.

––No es importante ––se froto la frente y miro su plato para extenderle enérgicamente con su brazo derecho–– ¿Puede servirme más? ––sintió un corriente de dolor ante el movimiento y casi suelta el plato si no fuera que reacciono rápido y lo dejo en la mesa encogiendo su brazo hacía ella.

Bilbo planeaba levantarse pero ella lo detuvo con un gesto perezoso con la mano izquierda.

––Fue mi culpa, no lo debo mover mucho ––dejo caer su brazo con cuidado de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco–– ¿Suele preocuparse por extraño? Es un hobbit muy particular déjeme decir.

––No, para nada, no sé porque estoy actuando así. De hecho, jamás haría este tipo de cosa, es decir, es solo que me pareció necesario ayudarla. Extraña o no, cuando la vi herida no sentí peligro ni nada por el estilo, solo vi a una chica sufriendo por una herida.

––Es muy dulce de su parte ––dijo Kaírel–– le prometo algún día devolverle el favor.

––No hace falta que lo haga.

––Ya lo veremos ––prometió antes de levantarse.

––¿A dónde va? ––preguntó desapareciendo su sonrisa repentinamente–– ¿No quería que le sirviese más?

––Ya he abusado de su hospitalidad por este día, me parece que debo retirarme ––indico dirigiéndose a la sala–– Una vez más lamento importunarlo en tan agradable día.

Bilbo no se movió hasta que se fijo que ya estaba pisando la alfombra de la entrada. Por segunda vez en el día impulsivamente se apresuro a la entrada, moviéndose sin ninguna dificultad por su propia casa, llego hasta la entrada colocándose entre Kaírel y la puerta.

––Señorita Kaírel no debe irse así, su brazo aún no está del todo curado y ciertamente, por lo que logro ver no lleva comida ni nada que la cubra del frío y en las noches por estos lados el frío puede ser terrible al caer la noche ––hablo rápido dejando a la joven a medio ponerse la capucha.

No pudo evitar ver al hobbit con amplios ojos demostrando su amplia sorpresa, oculto su sonrisa en una mueca contraída con los labios y se quito la capucha para dejarla caer en su brazo bueno e hincándose en una rodilla miro a Bilbo.

––¿Por qué? ––preguntó ladeando la cabeza y Bilbo en respuesta imito el gesto–– ¿Por qué insistes en ayudarme?

––Yo ––comenzó a decir buscando en el aire las palabras para expresarse correctamente.

Ciertamente no tenía idea alguna porque tan repentino cambio de actitud de su parte. El que no era de tomar decisiones sin planearlas con anticipación, su lado Tuk le estaba ganando la batalla a su razón y deseaba con todas sus ganas en descubrir el por qué.

––Yo no lo sé, no soy así y si me conociera lo pudiera afirmar con más seguridad, de hecho muchos hobbits podrían decirle que no soy así. Simplemente no lo sé.

––¿Quieres que me quede? ––preguntó–– ¿Está bien que confíes en un extraño?

––No confió en los extraños y no me gustan las visitas que no son anunciadas con anterioridad, pero cuando la vi cerca de la cuaderna del este no me pareció una extraña, ni tampoco peligrosa, solo quería que estuviera segura ¿Tiene algún sentido? ––contrajo sus labios en una sonrisa rápida, nerviosa y jugaba con sus manos cerca de su pecho.

––Quizás ––suspiro y se encogió de hombros–– sería normal ciertamente ––mascullo para ella sin embargo Bilbo la escucho ceñudo–– Bien, a ver si esto funciona ––extendió su brazo bueno dejándola caer en al hombro del hobbit–– Maestro Bolsón ¿Puedo quedarme por esta noche? Me iré mañana al atardecer ¿De acuerdo?

––Es estupendo, la habitación de huésped es pequeña pero cómoda se lo aseguro y no se tiene que preocupar por la comida.

––No me preocupo por la comida ––negó de inmediato con la cabeza–– pero ¿Está seguro? Sus vecinos no andarán ¿Cuchicheando por ahí? Murmurando inciertos rumores ¿No le molestara?

––No me importa ahora ––dijo de inmediato haciendo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia–– Hace mucho que no tengo visitas, en especial visitas que arriesgan su vida para salvar un lobo. No hay muchas de esa clase y más viajeras, debe haber visto de todo entre sus largos viajes.

Se dirigía rápidamente a la habitación de huéspedes para acomodarla para su visita dejando a la joven observando cómo iba entusiasmado por el pasillo hablando consigo mismo.

––Como usted no tiene la más remota idea.

Hacía ya unas horas que dejo de preguntarse el por qué su extraña actitud hacia la joven, darle tanta vuelta a eso era tan inútil como intentar que su tío dejase el pie de zarzamora _"Es tan delicioso que es un delito el no comerlas todas y si comer estas maravillas es un pecado pues con gusto recibiré el infierno que me espera"_ vaya que podría ser exagerado.

––Así que esta es La Comarca ––admiraba con maravilla la joven saliendo del agujero hobbit bajando las cortas escaleras hasta el banco frente a la cerca con un cojín amarillo a lo largo del asiento.

––Sí, me parece increíble que usted, que ha viajado por la tierra media, no conozca la Comarca ––expresaba Bilbo con su larga pipa en mano bajando junto a ella e instalándose en el banco junto a ella empezando a fumar.

A Ella no le parecía molestarse que el hobbit fumara, Kaírel solo se mantenía viendo el largo camino de bajada por la colina y como se distinguía la mayor parte de la Comarca desde ahí. Entonces Bilbo comenzó a tapar y destapar la boca de la pipa con dos dedos, le parecía curioso.

––¿Es cierto que la hierba hobbit son tan buenas como se rumora? ––pregunto cruzándose de piernas y mirando con una ceja levantada la larga pipa de madera, ignorando lo mencionado por Bilbo ante su falta de conocimiento ante el lugar.

––Usted en serio que duda de nuestros talentos.

––¿Fumar hierba es un talento? ––alzando una ceja y mirando a Bilbo cuestionándolo.

Se encogió de hombros mordiendo con los labios la pipa y sorbiendo un poco del humo de la hierba para dejarla soltar en un anillo de humo.

––Dependiendo de tu perspectiva –lanzo una mirada presumida.

––Supongo que sí ––miro el anillo que se desvanecía en el aire.

––¿Quiere? ––preguntó ofreciendo su pipa–– ¿O no es de fumar?

––No soy aficionada, pero no me niego a un sorbo ––tomo la pipa extendida a ella y sorbió un poco.

Retuvo el humo por unos segundos antes de dejarla escapar en anillos de pequeño a más grandes y el último lo dejo escapar con fuerza que salió expulsado cual flecha hacia la diana que había formado sus anillos.

Bilbo casi se le salen los ojos tan amplio que abrió sus parpados, miro por dónde los anillos se desvanecieron luego miro a Kaírel volvió a mirar el aire y luego a ella de nuevo como dos veces más antes de desenrollar sus brazos y sentarse de lado en el banquito levantando una pierna.

––¿C-cómo hizo eso? ¿No es aficionada? ––pregunto casi llegando a la conclusión que la joven a su lado solo estaba jugando con él–– Me parece que usted o no es completamente honesta o solo se está burlando de este viejo hobbit ––irritado sacudió sus manos en el aire antes de cruzarlas por sobre su pecho.

––Ni una ni la otra y vamos Maestro Bolsón usted es aún un joven hobbit ––respondió mordiéndose el labio y devolviéndole la pipa a Bilbo–– No soy aficionada al fumar pero no es como si no lo hubiera hecho antes, conocí a alguien, es un viajero errante como yo que habla muy bien de la hierba hobbit, en especial de Estrella sureña y Hoja valle largo.

––¿En serio? Pues su amigo tiene buen gusto ––dijo enderezándose en el banco y siguiendo su trabajo de fumar y dejar escapar anillos de humos–– pero se le olvido la mejor que es la hoja de Viejo Toby.

––Esa era la que se me olvidaba, vaya que disfrutaba de ella, siempre traía una sonrisa cuando hacía sus singulares figuras con el humo restregándome mi torpe manera de hacer anillos de humo, antes ni salían y si lo hacían no eran anillos hermosos como los que hace usted o yo actualmente. La primera vez que fume casi me ahogo al tragarme el humo en un descuido y el humo salió por mi nariz, estuve oliendo Viejo Toby por dos días ––reía y le pareció que al reír escuchaba el tintinar de las estrellas.

Bilbo la observaba divertido como Kaírel se reía de sí misma y como ella se expresaba. No traía un rastro de vergüenza en contar esa historia de sus inicios con la hierba hobbit.

––Sí pues, es muy astuto y bastante ingeniosos, además de sabio. Lo conocí por estos rumbos de hecho, hace ya bastante tiempo atrás, al norte cuando paseaba entre las Colinas de Evendim, la mayor parte de la región se conforma en una enorme masa de agua, pero con excelente vista ––los recuerdos aparecieron ante ella en la hierba que cubría la bajada de la colina–– Tan solo andaba de paso cuando me tope con él, recuerdo que tocaba mi ocarina, una vieja melodía del este y se detuvo para escucharme, dijo que nunca había escuchado tan bella interpretación de una canción tan antigua y olvidada. Carismático y aún así llegue a desconfiar del hombre, no por su apariencia, yo en ese tiempo no confiaba en nadie, era muy reservada pero me llego a agradar a tal punto de que en el camino a los mercados del oeste lo recorrimos juntos contando historias y dejando que me escuchara tocar.

––¿Cómo es por allá? Las Colinas me refiero ––preguntó queriendo saber de las Colinas.

––¿Qué podría contarte? ––sus penetrantes ojos se alzaron pensativos al claro cielo–– Las Colinas se encuentran al noroeste de Eriador, no esta tan lejos de la Comarca, a dos días cuanto mínimo a paso de pony y no son tan impresionantes a plena vista. Es cuando te acercas logras apreciarlas, más cuando ves los restos de una ciudad de antaño olvidada, dejando que el tiempo la consuma entre plantas y las grietas se abren paso en sus antes hermosas edificaciones. Deseaba verlas, aunque ya no luzca como la ciudad que antes era, algún día espero verla de nuevo en su alta gloria.

––¿Y qué más? ¿Qué había allá?

Como esperaba Kaírel, el hobbit se intereso en su historia, dedicándose esa tarde a contarle lo que había más allá, cruzando las colinas y marchando al oeste para luego cruzar el sur siguiendo por el río Lhûn. Le contó los paisajes que había visto siguiendo el río al noroeste y que no había lugar más serenos que por estos rumbos. Le contó de los habitantes que vivían a lo largo del oeste y noroeste hasta que llego a Ered Luin.


	3. Capítulo 2

**No me he presentado! JAjajajajaja sorry, para lo que leen el fic soy Yue ¡Un gusto! Es mi primer fic de esta pareja y un pensamiento que no me deja tranquila con respecto a lo que le pudo haber pasado a esta pareja si hubieran tenido una oportunidad y algo de ayuda extra ¡Amo mucho a estos dos! Lloro por el libro y la película y por ello este fic. Mi propia versión de una segunda oportunidad a Bilbo ¡Espero que lo disfruten!**

**2\. Historias, cuentos y una buena comida**

Recordaba la Comarca igual de alegre y tranquila, el lugar más colorido que podría visitar en esa época dónde todo podría pasar, con sus mercados rebosante de gente; su gente riendo, entreteniéndose con innumerables charlas al respecto de sus cultivos o quien sabe que otra cosa y los niños que jugaban divertido dando círculos o a las atrapadas. Que esplendido lugar para pasar unas pacificas vacaciones, además del paisaje que cubría el pueblo rodeado de colinas y laderas cortas, las casas todas rodeadas de pasto y flores.

Los hobbits no tardaron mucho en darse cuenta de la joven, claro que no, no importaba los intentos de Bilbo de hacerla pasar desapercibida ¿Por qué es que Bilbo la había llevado al mercado? Ah claro, era para conseguir algo de tela que ella necesitaba para remendar su ropa manchada de sangre.

La guío por puestos de tela y ella escogía el largo y el ancho, Bilbo se ofreció en hacerlo por ella para que no saliera de Bolsón Cerrado pero ¡Ja! Ella en seguida lo despacho con un _"No gracias cuando se trata de escoger tela soy muy quisquillosa" _

La mujer que la atendió no disimulaba su asombro, tampoco dejaba de mirarla y a Kaírel no le pareció molestarle en lo más mínimo, ella solo se centraba en escoger el color de la tela y el material, pidiendo el largo exacto y pagando con su propio dinero a pesar de que Bilbo había insistido en pagarla negándose la joven automáticamente porque ya había sido demasiado lo que Bilbo había hecho por ella. Al final había escogido dos telas, una de un azul más claro que el que traía puesto y blanco.

––Son muy agradables los hobbits ––decía ella pasando por el mercado de víveres.

––¿En serio? ––levanto la cabeza para mirarla y bajo observando como todos los hobbits se quedaban viendo a la joven con bocas abiertas, ojos saltones de impresión y como algunos empezaban a murmuran con otros–– Creo que eres demasiado amable.

–-No hay necesidad de molestarse Maestro Bolsón, no es de extrañar, después de todo soy una extranjera, me extrañaría que tomaran mi presencia como algo normal ––añadió lo último encogiéndose de hombros.

Compró algunos panecillos y hablaba con el frutero con respecto a la calidad de las frutas, todas estaban frescas y el hobbit que la atendió lucía contento y alagado ante el buen ojo de la joven quien no se cansaba de admirar su buena cosecha. Bilbo quedo impresionado ante la facilidad que tenía Kaírel de hablar con naturalidad y hacer que en seguida le tomaran confianza, pero a pesar de que pensaba que estaba sorprendido no lo estaba realmente.

Ambos caminaron de regreso a Bolsón Cerrado, Kaírel no se veía tranquila y de vez en cuando sus ojos se cruzaban en las esquinas para ver a los lados como si quisiera ver hacía atrás pero no fuese necesario.

––¿Qué haces? ––preguntó Bilbo notando su mirada.

––¿Le importa si tomo un desvió? Lo veré en su casa pronto.

––¿Qué hará? ––preguntó levantando completamente la cabeza para ver a la alta joven.

Ella solo se encogió de hombros y sonriendo se dio la vuelta pasando por otro camino al contrarió de la colina dónde quedaba el hogar de Bilbo. Él no dijo nada más, era obvio que la joven era tan extraña que imposible de poder saber que haría. Y a pesar de ello no le preocupaba de que caminase por la Comarca a su antojo, a pesar de ser una extranjera y no saber sus verdaderas intensiones.

––Vamos Bilbo, no seas tan descortés. Vamos a casa ya es hora de la merienda ––sentencio marchando a su hogar.

Horas pasaron entre que el hobbit ya había merendado, tomando su té y caía la noche por detrás de las colinas. No había rastro de Kaírel y no era como si estuviese preocupado pero estaba inquieto ¿Qué era ese sentimiento? Tan raro, no tenía porque sentirlo y aún así estaba tomando su saco y salió de su agujero.

Aun había hobbits paseándose entre los caminos, saludando a todos con un "Buenas noches" claro que debía decir buenas noches en vez de "Buenas tarde" solo se mostraba una línea delgada de luz al horizonte. Se paseo por alrededor sin éxito alguno en encontrar a Kaírel y justo cuando pensó que la joven se había ido, a pesar de que dijo que se marcharía al día siguiente, llego al puente que daba al pueblo dónde se acumulaba hobbits jóvenes sentados en el suelo observando a Kaírel sentada en el muro.

––Entonces estaba él con espada en mano entre la enrome bestia de tres metros y el risco a su espalda ––contaba haciendo gestos con la mano para demostrar la acción del hombre.

Bilbo no sabía si fruncir el ceño o suspirar de alivio al ver a la joven de nuevo contando historias a los más jóvenes hobbits. La historia iba terminando y se acerco solo un poco más para escuchar con claridad.

Si no había entendido mal se trataba de un caballero que perdido buscando el camino de regreso al sur dónde quedaba su hogar, se hizo amigo de un comerciante que viajaba hacia el suroeste, pero una bestia gigante los perseguían entre los bosques hasta que llego a un risco y era entre saltar o enfrentarse ante las feroces garras cual navajas de aquella bestia.

––¿Y qué paso después Señorita Kaírel? ––pregunto la niña de rizos cual maíz y la cuenta cuentos sonrió.

––¿La bestia se lo comió? ––preguntó un niño de rizos oscuros abrazando sus piernas y mirando con impaciencia–– ¿También a su amigo?

Antes de contestar desvió su mirada al Maestro Bolsón quien se acercaba a ellos con brazos cruzados y un aspecto severo. Kaírel ni se inmuto y siguió contando alegre de que Bilbo estuviese presente.

––El hombre con el semblante firme y empuñando su espada miro a la bestia a los ojos, sus oscuras y frías cuencas que no reflejaban más que muerte. A pesar de que fácilmente pudiera escapar del peligro, el caballero paso su mirada a su amigo tumbado junto a una roca inmóvil ante el ataque de la criatura. Ambos cruzaron miradas pero el caballero sonrió como si estuviera agradeciéndole y despidiéndo. El comerciante grito que se detuviera e intento ponerse de pie pero el dolor en su abdomen le impidió cualquier movimiento brusco.

El caballero saltó ante la bestia y blandiendo su espada corto una de las patas de la enorme criatura y distraído por el dolor de la pérdida de su miembro el caballero aprovecho para rodearlo colándose hasta llegar junto a su amigo y el comerciante todavía más angustiado solo pudo ver su espalda sintiendo que si no hacía algo él moriría.

A pesar del dolor su amigo logro ponerse de pie pero no obedeció la demanda del caballero cuando le ordeno que se marchara, en cambio se quedo con él para enfrentar ambos a la bestia. Resistieron lo que pudieron pero ambos cayeron al risco.

Hubo gemidos de asombro y gritos contenidos, tanto de niños como de adultos. Bilbo parpadeo tres veces ante tan repentino giro de los acontecimientos.

––La enorme bestia se arrastro y miro por sobre el risco sin encontrar los cuerpo de ambos hombres entre el río que circulaba al final de la caída. Decepcionado y molesto por la pérdida de sus presas se marcho tambaleando su cabeza y cojeando con tan solo tres patas, nunca olvidaría a esos dos hombres y el miembro que el caballero le corto ––hizo una pausa antes de que un niño arrodillado preguntara.

––¿Qué paso con ellos?

Bilbo pensó que la respuesta era obvia, pues la caída de un enorme risco era imposible de que un ser humano pudiese sobrevivir.

––Bueno, eso de que los hombres no son astutos les diré que es una total mentira ––confesó divertida–– la bestia no noto una deformación en la roca, a cuatro metros y pegados a la gran roca se hallaban el comerciante y el caballero aguantando la respiración rogando que la bestia se marchase. Soltaron con alivio el aire contenido y sin perder el tiempo bajaron por una quebrada de rocas que formaban una inestable escalera. El comerciante lastimosamente perdió su carreta con sus pertenencias pero al menos seguía vivo y el caballero perdió su caballo con todo lo que poseía pero ¿Qué más daba? Sí estaban hambrientos pero al menos vivos por el momento y que suerte fue cuando llegaron abajo y cazaron un par de conejos para cenar y su suerte mejoro cuando el caballo tan leal del caballero lo encontró y marcharon al sur.

Llegaron a sus destinos, al menos ante el camino dónde ambos tenías que separarse, el caballero sintiéndose responsable ante la pérdida de las pertenencias del comerciante le dio su bolso de cuero el cual contenía algunas joyas, el comerciante se negó en aceptar tal pago pues él no lo ayudo con la intensión de que recibiría algo a cambio, pero el caballero insistió y le demando que se fuera y sin remedio se fue con la promesa de volverse a ver.

Cuando el caballero llego a su pueblo se encontró con la grata bienvenida de su familia, había pasado muchos meses soñando volver a verlos y ahí estaba abrazando a su esposa y a su hijo, agradeciendo mentalmente al comerciante por ayudarlo en esos momentos angustiantes, cuando tenía hambre y estaba herido, pues por él es que al fin podía reunirse con su familia. Fin.

Los niños hipnotizados se la quedaron viendo hasta que entendieron que era todo. Rieron y algunos se quejaron exigiendo un cuento más.

––Me encantaría seguir contando miles y miles de historia, pero ya es tarde y creo que es momento que vayan con sus padres mis queridos hobbits ––señalo recibiendo quejas de parte de los hobbits más jóvenes–– Si les hace sentir mejor estaré mañana aquí si quieren que cuente más historias. Que tengan buenas noches mis queridos niños hobbits. Dulces y felices sueños.

Todos le desearon buenas noches a la joven antes de retirarse cada quien con sus padres y los adultos igual se despedían alagando sus maravillosos cuentos y el gran trabajo que hizo en entretener a los niños.

––Vaya con que aquí habías estado ––dijo Bilbo sonando como un padre que había atrapado a su hijo después de que se escapo sin decir a dónde iría.

––Lo siento de verdad, es que los niños me siguieron y no pude evitarlo ––alzaba sus manos a nivel de pecho en defensa por si el hobbit iba a regañarlo–– además no tienes de que preocuparte, dije que me iría mañana no hoy en la noche ¿Me dirás por qué tan preocupado? Ya te hacía preparando la cena y comiéndola.

––Lo hubiera hecho y lo hice, pero entonces tendría que dejar tu comida enfriarse y eso si que es horrible comerla de esa manera.

––Ja ––soltó divirtiéndole la actitud del hobbit– Para nada, cuando te mueres de hambre no hay temperatura que impida comer un buen alimento, se lo puedo asegurar ––se puso de pie y paso al lado del hobbit–– ¿Nos vamos?

––Después de usted ––señalo con la mano al puente de piedra que había cruzando a las casas del otro lado.

Por el camino de regreso le acompañaron varios hobbits quienes vivían por la zona y sostenían conversaciones animosas con Bilbo, mientras Kaírel se adelantaba observando el cielo pensativa caminando con los dedos entrelazados a su espalda sin tensar su brazo siendo completamente ajena a la conversación del hobbit con los demás. Bilbo no pudo evitar volver a sentir una especie de deja vu. Había visto ese tipo de caminar en otra parte, casi como si saltara feliz mirando el cielo con aire soñadora sin descuidarse del camino, buscando en el cielo nocturno algo importante.

Los que hablaban con Bilbo le preguntaban sobre la dama misteriosa que al parecer lo conocía y Bilbo tuvo que inventarse una historia sobre que era una vieja conocida que había venido de visita y que lo de su brazo había sido muy torpe y de camino a la Comarca trepando un árbol se cayó de él provocándole un enorme raspón en el brazo derecho.

Kaírel estaba como si nada cenando feliz pero Bilbo parecía estar en otro mundo, pensando en cualquier cosa, sin notar que desde hace rato la joven había intentado atraer su atención chasqueando los dedos frente a él.

Levanto la mirada para verla sobresaltado creyendo que se había perdido de algo, la joven negó ante el desconcierto del hobbit y que tan solo le preocupaba que el Señor Bolsón no había probado bocado alguno y para disimular Bilbo empezó a comer rápido sin caer en los barbaros modales, sonriendo y masticando animosamente. Ella no se veía convencida mas encogiéndose de hombros prosiguió a solo observarlo terminar su (segunda) cena.

Al finalizar el hobbit le ofreció el tan famoso pie de manzana de la abuela Bolsón y _vaya que estaba delicioso_ añadió la joven que podía comerse cientos de ellos sin cansarse o llenarse. Ensancho de orgullo el corazón del mediano haciéndole aparecer por primera vez en toda la noche una enorme sonrisa. Agito su dedo índice a nivel de su barbilla y lo agito diciendo "Se lo dije" y ella como respuesta se le quedo viendo con esa mirada difícil de leer deteniendo el enorme bocado que estaba a punto de darle a su tercer pedazo de pie. Él se quedo extrañado pero Kaírel como si nada termino su pedazo de pie y en seguida pidió con algo de timidez el cuarto pedazo y Bilbo no se lo negó porque le complacía verla (por algún motivo) disfrutar de la comida que le servía.

Ahora se encontraba fregando los trastes, la cuenta cuentos se ofreció a lavarlos por él pero el hobbit necio y terco con el sentido de la caballerosidad por delante le negó que moviese un dedo y comenzó a restregar los trastes sucios tarareando una divertida canción a lo cual la viajera seguía el ritmo con su dedo golpeteándolo en la mesa pensativa y distante.

––A ver ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ––preguntó sin girar a verla–– Has estado muy callada y parece que me quieres preguntar algo ¿Qué te detiene?

La viajera entre abrió los labios ¿Tan obvia se veía? Negó con la cabeza y dejo escapar un suspiro dudoso, era difícil hablar con Bilbo sin tener una presión muy cerca de su pecho.

––Es un lugar muy pacifico ––dijo al fin–– no he conocido un lugar así en mucho tiempo. Todos son muy amables, en especial los niños. Su miedo a que no fuera bien recibida parece que solo estaba en su mente.

––¿Usted cree? ––sonrió recordando–– Sí, me parece, tiene un don para atraer a los niños.

––No, simplemente son niños y son curiosos cuando tienen esa edad. No soy como ellos y creo que su timidez les impedía acercarse.

Bilbo se preguntaba que si mientras ellos caminaban la razón obvia de que se retiro de manera tan repentina era por los niños, la seguían cautelosos curiosos por tan particular visita y Kaírel no pudo evitar complacer a los niños una vez que se acercaron a ella tímidamente de regreso al mercado, cosa que ella ya había planeado para saber las intensiones de sus perseguidores. En poco tiempo por sus historias atrajo a más y más hobbits.

––Eso me recuerda, había una mujer con un sombrero muy voluminoso con una gran flor morada adornando un costado y su vestido era muy pomposo para mi gusto, no paraba de verme con ojos de desaprobación.

––Ah debe ser Lobenia Sacovilla-Bolsón– –Kaírel escucho pronunciar aquel nombre como si Bilbo hubiese tragado algo rancio y odioso–– No pasa nada, ella siempre anda con esa mirada. Es permanente en su cara, no tiene remedio.

––¿Son familia suya?

––Sí ––afirmo como si fuera una tragedia lamentable–– Sí y no puedo negarlos, su esposo es mi primo Otho Sacovilla-Bolsón y ella al casarse adquirió su apellido, antes era Ciñatiesa . Tiene gustos exagerados y siempre anda intentando quitarme los cubiertos de plata de mi mamá, además de la vajilla. Es odiosa y muy codiciosa ––explico restregando el plato con fiereza y la cuenta cuentos pensaba que iba a quebrarlo en cualquier momento–– pero no hablemos de cosas desagradables.

Ella abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo y con su boca exclamo un "Wow" grande y silencioso agradeciendo que el hobbit estuviera de espalda para no verla. Antes jamás hubiera preguntado sobre esa tal Lobenia, Frodo se lo menciono hace tiempo atrás (futuro) _"No le sugiero que hable sobre ella en frente de mi tío, puede ser un poco… Áspero"_

_No sé por qué no seguí tu concejo querido Frodo._

––Hablando de familiares, oí por ahí mencionar que no solo eres un Bolsón, tu madre ¿Cómo se llamaba?

––¿Ah, mi madre? Belladona Bolsón, su apellido antes era Tuk ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

––Así que era cierto, eres hijo de Belladona Tuk y nieto del Viejo Gerontius Tuk ––expuso como si hubiera descubierto una gran verdad.

––¿Co-Cómo lo sabe? ¿La conoció? ¿Conoció a mi abuelo? ¿Cómo si quiera se entero?

––Obtengo historia por historia ––respondió al instante–– creo que un hobbit de apellido Brandigamos fue quien me lo contó ––no pudo escuchar lo que Bilbo mascullaba pero no debía ser algo indicado. Ella evito reírse y dio gracias a no haber preguntado el nombre del hobbit que le había proporcionado la información–– Y a ella no la conocía ––respondió–– quizás cuando era niña pero conocí más a su padre.

––Entonces si conoció a mi abuelo ––dejo los trastes y se giro totalmente para ver a la joven con la boca abierta–– Antes estuvo en la Comarca ¿Por qué mintió?

––No he mentido ––negó sin parpadear–– Conocí a tu abuelo cerca de Bree, un poco más al norte, no fue presisamente en la Comarca. Hace años atrás y entre una competencia de vinos me contó divertidas historias. Fueron pocas veces que hablamos. Era un hobbit de los que hay pocos, al parecer los Tuk son hobbits como ninguno ¿verdad?

––Pues soy de apellido Bolsón como se lo he dicho al presentarme ––se limpio las manos con el paño de la cocina y salió de ella pisando fuerte hacía la sala seguido por la joven que reía internamente.

––¿Por qué luce tan molesto? ––preguntó llegando a la sala frente a la chimenea encendida.

––No lo sé ––respondió cuestionándose–– pero ¿A qué quiere llegar?

––Nada, no quiero llegar a nada, solo no espere que usted fuera un Tuk. De todos los hobbits que me pude haber encontrado jamás pensé en encontrarme con un Tuk de nuevo.

––Soy un Bolsón, mi padre era un Bolsón –corrigió con una mirada dura.

––Y su madre una Tuk una de las hijas del Viejo Tuk ¿Qué tiene de malo? El Viejo Tuk era amable, sincero y siempre traía buenas historias ––dijo sintiendo una pequeña molestia en su cuello por estar encorvada.

Se sentó en el mantel de la estancia cerca de la chimenea no sin notar que las dos fotos que colgaban de ella eran la de los padres de Bilbo.

––No soy como ellos ––confeso mirando el fuego con aire decaído–– Adoro a mis tíos y primos por parte de los Tuk, pero no sé si sea adecuado compararme a mí con ellos cuando… cuando yo…

Lentamente se acerco arrastrándose hacía el hobbit que no sabía que decir y lo tomo de la manga de su camisa indicándole que se sentara a su lado.

––Sabe Maestro Bolsón ––empezó a decir con una voz gentil y suave cuando vio al hobbit sentarse–– no conozco mucho a los Bolsón pero le aseguro que uno no me hubiera ayudado y ofrecido refugio en el estado en que estaba, incluso si su buen juicio les dijera que yo no era mala persona.

Si podría ser verdad, los Bolsón podrán ser amables y siempre serviciales pero el ayudar de la manera en que Bilbo lo hizo sería extraño y poco usual. Tal vez hubieran encontrado otra manera pero no hacer lo mismo que él. Aunque estaba seguro que si la hubieran ayudado pues los Bolsón tienen un corazón noble.

––Quien sabe lo que hubiera hecho un Bolsón, no los conozco realmente y usted es el primero que llego a conocer, pero tampoco sé bien lo que hubiera hecho un Tuk, si fuera su abuelo estoy segura que hasta cargarme me hubiera ofrecido.

––Eso no lo dudo pero… ––pregunto jugando con sus manos reflexionando.

––Se acerco y me saludo con un "Buenos días" como si estuviera paseando por el mercado cuando yo luchaba para no terminar desangrada ––Bilbo soltó una pequeña risa para luego observarla y notar que en sus ojos las llamas brillaban azul ante el reflejo–– Ante todo los modales, eso me dice cosas muy buenas de su parte Bolsón, además que en el proceso se disculpo por su descortesía al no presentarse.

––Sí, disculpe por eso de nuevo. No sabía qué hacer o decir.

––Nadie sabe qué hacer o que decir en una situación así, pero encontró las palabras y el gesto ahora heme aquí. Sentada frente a una hermosa chimenea hablando con el más cortes hobbit que he conocido en corto tiempo. Su abuelo era muy cortes pero tenía poca… sutileza.

––Ja me lo imagino, si conociera a mi abuela vería quien llevaba los pantalones en la relación ––el comentario le saco una ligera risa a la cuenta cuentos.

Hubo un minuto de silencio, las llamas quemaban la madera y era el único sonido a parte de los grillos de afuera que se escuchaba.

––Maestro Bolsón, no tiene nada de qué preocuparse. Usted es un maravilloso hobbit y agradezco que haya sido usted quien me ayudara esta mañana. No sé como pagárselo.

––No importa ––se encogió de hombros y cruzo de piernas–– no lo hice para recibir algo a cambio.

––Claro que no ––estuvo de acuerdo–– Eres Bilbo después de todo ––mascullo.

Se inclino poco a poco hasta caer en el regazo del hobbit acomodándose en el suelo.

––¿A usted le importa realmente si debe ser un Bolsón o un Tuk? No creo que sea importante comportarse como los demás esperan que lo hagas.

––Pues no lo sé ––dijo sin estar seguro y notándose ligeramente sorprendido ante lo perceptible e intuitiva que es la joven–– mi padre siempre era así, supongo que intento ser como él. Fue un buen hombre, la abuela Bolsón me contaba que era muy perseverante a pesar de todo, no se rindió cuando se enamoro de mi mamá.

––¿Amabas mucho a tus padres? ––sus ojos miraban a Bilbo atentos–– ¿Los extrañas?

––Mucho. Los sigo extrañando ––sus ojos se cristalizaron y Kaírel sonrió por un segundo apretando sus labios sintiendo que quería decir algo pero debía retenerse–– como cualquier hijo podría hacerlo. ¿Qué hay de los tuyos?

––Vaya ––abrió sus ojos ante la pregunta–– No lo sé realmente, mi relación con ellos es un tanto complicado en estos momentos.

Por sexta vez en el día Bilbo no pudo entender las palabras de la joven. Ella hecho sus largos y desmarañados cabellos claros hacía atrás pensando.

––El cariño y aprecio que sientes por otras personas no es algo con lo que usualmente me encuentro reflejada. Antes ni hubiera pensado en saludar a desconocidos o me hubiese interesado en detenerme a contarle cuento, siempre me los guardo. Incluso le puedo confiar que en otra época, antes de si quiera se me acercara, habría sacado mi daga para clavárselo en sus velludos pies de hobbit ––dijo sin rastros de que estuviera bromeando, con toda la brutal sinceridad que pudiera expresar estremeciendo a Bilbo en el proceso. Ella rió internamente ante la expresión del hobbit–– Pero mi viejo amigo, un pequeño muy terco, amable y de carácter indomable me hizo ver las cosas de otra manera.

––No lo entiendo ¿Por qué no se acercaba a nadie o dejaba que los demás se le acercaran?

––Nadie me parecía digno. Todos para mi eran iguales, elfos, enanos, humanos ––enumero encogiendo sus dedos uno a uno a la palma de su mano–– era muy reservada, esperando lo peor de todos, podría contar a quienes confiaba con una sola mano. Entonces conocí a ese viejo tonto, tan solo fuera por mera casualidad y sin previo aviso en tan solo horas logro lo que los demás le llevo meses.

Se levanto de dónde se encontraba para luego sentarse en el suelo, miro el fuego antes de notar que las trenzas ya eran historia, su cabello debía lucir totalmente desordenado, así que empezó a desatar la trenza principal para luego seguir con las demás para dejar su cabello totalmente suelto, para después peinarse con los dedos.

––Fue tan confuso, su cariño y amor hacía el hogar, hacía las cosas más sencilla me cautivo. Me enseño que hay belleza más allá de solo observar. ––pasos sus ojos al hobbit–– Si él estuviese aquí ahora, me señalaría con su viejo y arrugado dedo índice meneándolo de arriba a abajo, con su sonrisa socarrona y sermoneándome con un "te lo dije"

––Suena simpático ––concluyo riendo entre dientes ante la idea.

––Simpático es una palabra muy amable para él, era el ser más terco y un viejo canalla muy buena en las cartas, una vez perdí casi todas mis posesiones. Eso me pasa por aceptar un juego de cartas contra alguien quien jugaba con enanos ––rodo los ojos al recordarlo.

––Lo querías mucho, se nota.

––Lo quiero mucho ––corrigió–– creo que es lo más cercano al sentimiento que sientes por tus padres que yo tendré jamás. Fue un padre, un abuelo y un buen amigo.

Bilbo se mordió el cachete interno meditando si estaría bien preguntar sobre lo que le ocurrió a ese amigo tan gracioso que logro cautivar a la dama. Como miraba el fuego, la forma en que lo describía mientras corrían los recuerdos ante sus ojos, le llamaba la curiosidad de saber más, aparte de que algo en su pecho se lo decía.

Al final su lado Tuk fue tan imprudente como siempre.

––Si me permite preguntar: ¿Qué paso con él?

La joven se lo quedo viendo y sus ojos se aclararon mostrando, gracias al fuego de la chimenea, sus ligeros rasgos amatistas.

––Obtuvo el privilegio de zarpar en un barco élfico, más allá de la tierra media, buscando el descanso eterno ––confeso sin cambiar su expresión.

––Lo siento ––abrazo sus piernas y se tentaba en ocultar su rostro entre ellas al sentirse tan apenado por su imprudente pregunta.

––No tienes por qué ––le dijo acariciando sus rizos ganándose una mirada de fastidio de parte del hobbit que ella ignoro–– Tengo en claro que nadie es eterno, tampoco los elfos lo son a pesar que sean la raza más longeva que existe. Vivir para siempre puede también ser un castigo ¿Sabes?

––Me lo imagino ––reconoció acomodándose sus rizos–– ser testigo de muchas cosas, tener tantos recuerdos y ver a las personas marcharse. Debe pesarles demasiado.

Ella evito reírse aunque lo quisiese, era tan evidente su respuesta.

––Sí, algo así ––la comisura de su labio temblaba–– eres más intuitivo de lo que pensé.

––No me subestimes Señorita Kaírel.

––No lo haré más Maestro Bolsón.

Kaírel viajo su mirada desde los peludos pies hasta los rizos castaños rojizos de Bilbo sin poder quitarle esa mirada extraña que el joven hobbit no podía deducir lo que significaba y le empezaba a incomodar. Había un silencio entre ellos que era cortado por los crujidos de la madera quemándose en la boca de la chimenea.

––Así qué ––comenzó a decir para cortar el silencio–– ¿Su amigo jugaba con enanos?

––Oh vaya que sí, aprendió todas sus mañas ––asintió entrelazando sus dedos–– creo que por ello se volvió tan terco y obstinado. Además de que le daba vueltas y vueltas a sus pensamientos como si todo fuera la gran cosa, sin contar que se volvió insoportablemente astuto y manipulador.

––¿Tan terrible son los enanos? ––se imagino el cómo sería conocer a los enanos y sí eran de esa manera, la idea no le agradaba del todo.

–No, no para nada. Los enanos no son criaturas tan malas como las pintan. Si son tercos al punto de querer lanzarles una patada que los enviase al mar ––señalo cruzándose de brazo–– Y claro que cuando se les mete algo a la cabeza imposible sacárselo, son como una enorme roca difícil de escavar. Una vez que deciden algo, no hay fuerza en la tierra que pueda detenerlos. Admiro eso de ellos, su determinación, coraje y pasión va más allá de cualquier otra raza, además de un talento sin igual en la pedrería, el metal y el acero. Son gente muy calculadora también ––menciono y sus pupilas se encogieron ante un recuerdo–– Reparan y construyen y crean cosas admirables pero no destruyen, sus manos fueron hechas para propósitos mejores que eso ¿Nunca has visto un herrero enano? ¿O un enano si quiera?

––No ––contesto alzando una ceja y como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

––Por supuesto ––asintió mirando a una esquina arriba en el techo pensando–– pues son excelentes y además que adoran el oro y las joyas por sobre todo ¡Bendito Aüle que los creo de esa manera! ––exclamo alzando su brazo bueno y mirando el techo como si fuera el cielo y el Valar estuviera realmente escuchándola.

––Vaya suenan avariciosos ––soltó–– Lo único que sé de enanos es que viven cerca, en las Montañas Azules, creo que usted contó algo así esta mañana –confeso recordando también un viejo cuento de su madre que le había contado su abuelo hace ya bastante tiempo.

––Ah sí ––bajo su vista–– bueno tienes que ser muy respetuoso con los enanos de esa región. Aunque vivan en las Montañas Azules, no es como si pertenecieran ahí. Supongo que no pertenecen a ningún lado, es lamentable cuando se te es arrebatado todo.

––Tiene razón… Aguarda ¿Por qué? ¿A qué se refiere?

La chica se encogió de hombros y dejo caer con gracia sus brazos en su regazo entre que respiraba profundamente y exhalaba como si el movimiento le hubiese molestado. Bilbo noto el gesto e iba a mencionar si se encontraba bien hasta que la joven rápidamente contesto.

––Oye te he contado tantas historias hoy, incluso a los niños del pueblo ––le lanzo una mirada de fastidio fingido.

––Ah pero…

Quería quejarse, deseaba oír más relatos de la cuenta cuentos pero ella con una fingida mirada sería le corto de inmediato. A Bilbo le encantaba la forma en cómo se expresaba casi como si leyeras un fascinante libro ¿Cómo podía superarla? A penas y se acordaba de las historias que su madre y su abuela le contaban de pequeño, tampoco era como si conociera muchas historias, no tan impresionantes como las que Kaírel traía consigo.

––Una historia por otra historia ––negocio la chica de cabellos en cascada recogidos en una trenza que se acababa de hacer.

––¿Una historia por otra historia? ––repitió a modo de pregunta–– Yo no tengo…

––Oh vamos tu madre debió contarte historias de pequeño.

––Claro pero no son tan impresionantes como vuestras historias –se defendió intentando ahorrarse la vergüenza de contar algún cuento.

La joven rodo los ojos e intento animar al hobbit para que se atreviera.

––No tiene que ser real, puede ser un cuento infantil siempre estaré dispuesta a escuchar a quien cuenta una historia, sea fantástica o simple ––espero que Bilbo aceptase.

Sus ojos le destellaban como un niño esperando que su padre le comprase un dulce, ojos grandes suplicantes y brillantes. Negarse a esa mirada iba hacer un reto pero su voluntad parecía ser más fuerte y podía contra ella, mas algo en su interior no quería negarle a la joven una petición de ese tipo y por ese motivo dejo escapar un suspiro de resignación y sonriendo con los labios apoyando su codo en su muslo y próximo apoyando su mejilla en la palma de su mano pensó.

––Sé de un cuento bastante fantasiosos, mi madre solía contarme ese tipo de cuento y solía leerlos antes de dormir. Sobre hobbits que habían conocido el mundo y habían visto elfos, hadas, trolls y dragones ¿Sirve?

Ella asintió con energía y se arrimo más a su lado.

––De acuerdo ––pensó en el primero cuento–– Erase una vez en la cuaderna del Sur…

La noche se iba con cada historia contada. Bilbo terminaba sus historias cortas entre que la viajera comenzaba su trabajo con la tela haciendo una nueva camisa, con algunos materias de costura que el hobbit le prestó y le pertenecía a su madre, ya la que traía puesta en si era inservible.

Kaírel adoraba escuchar al entusiasta hobbit, le recordaba tantas cosas. Se sentía una vez más feliz, a gusto, sintiendo otra vez esa calidez en el pecho que tanto extrañaba y con el corazón latiendo con emoción lo detallaba con una mirada atenta y sutil.

Bilbo termino de contar su historia de su tío buscando las bayas robadas en el cual el ladrón no era más que una pequeña ardilla que se las robaba escabullido en las noches a su jardín. Le daba gracia imaginar al robusto tío del hobbit cazando a una pobre ardilla nocturna que solo estaba jugando con el hombre hobbit.

Sin desviarse de su trabajo era su turno de contar una de sus tantas aventuras por lo largo de la tierra media. Decido complacer al hobbit con respecto al tema anterior con la cultura enana y los Elfos. Vaya que le interesaban mucho las historias de los Eldars, aunque ella no era quien para juzgarlos, sus historias, eran fantásticas y místicas, hermosas y románticas, además de terminar con finales decentes, felices y con resolución a todos los problemas que se habían plasmado en el desarrollo.

No como los enanos, comparando, sus historias terminaban casi siempre con alguna tragedia o un final inconcluso y Bilbo, al parecer, aunque él no lo notase, sus ojos cual pasto en primavera se cristalizaban obteniendo un brillo turbio ante las historias de enanos, pero el pregunto si eran difíciles de manejar.

––Unos tienen actitud de diamante y otros de hierro, depende de ti diferenciarlos. No todos los enanos son gente decente pero si obtienes su amistad, déjame decirte que te ganaras una amistad inquebrantable, leal y sincera; siendo ellos muy desconfiadas con desconocidos y más de otras razas. No hay muchos que entiendan el peso que llevan algunos enanos.

Comentó al final de una historia enana y Bilbo no pudo evitar hacer una mueca ante lo escuchado.

Prosiguió a contarle una historia en un viaje hacia el sur, cuando viajaba por el "Gran río" y paso por el bosque de Lórien cerca de las montañas nublosas y más allá de Moria, justo al este de ella. Le describió como era aquel reino élfico, detallando sus cámaras destellante en noches de oscuridad, le describió las estrellas cantando entre el manto nocturno. Bilbo podía verlo con tanta claridad que casi podía jurar que alguna vez lo visito, y observando las llamas contrajo su rostro en una expresión curiosa, las líneas gruesas del fuego parecían formar figuras mientras la joven contaba su viaje _¿Sería que el sueño le hacía ver cosas?_ Llego a pensar restregándose los ojos con ambos puños.

––¿No te gustaría ir de aventura conmigo? ––pregunto la viajera en lo que Bilbo se volteó bruscamente ante la repentina pregunta–– Esa cara es un no ¿verdad?

––Por supuesto ––afirmo increíblemente sorprendido ante la ingenua pregunta– Es que los viajes son incómodos y retrasan cualquier comida del día.

––Olvide que hablo con un hobbit ––rodo los ojos inclinándose a Bilbo, dejando que su cuerpo descendiera para al final acomodándose en el regazo del hogareño hobbit– Ustedes prefieren una vida sedentaria y tranquila y odian las emociones fuertes. No aguantarías ni una semana lejos de tu agujero.

––¿Disculpa? Que no quiera salir de mi hogar no quiere decir que no sería capaz de ir de aventura y... ––se interrumpió así mismo cuando noto la mirada de Kaírel fija sobre él.

Apretó sus labios y bajo sus manos sin tener una buena respuesta para defenderse. Tenía razón, él no era de ir de aventuras y amaba estar cómodamente en su agujero hobbit, no le interesaba ver altas montañas, con sus bajas colinas se conformaba y era feliz. Amaba ver el crepúsculo abrazar las laderas y el olor del pan recién hecho, el olor del té a las cuatro y las flores en primavera floreciendo en su jardín. Amaba las tartas de su abuela y las galletas que le preparaba siempre que la visitaba.

Sin embargo, no estaba seguro de esos pensamientos, de pequeño le gustaba imaginarse que viajaba más allá de Hobbiton, más allá de la Comarca, cruzando el viejo bosque y yendo a los limites de Bree. Quizás mentía y tal vez deseaba conocer lo que tanto en las historias la joven relataban y lo que una vez leyó en sus amados libros.

–Maestro Bolsón ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? Claro me tienes que responder de manera sincera y sin intentar esquivar la pregunta con negaciones absurdas.

––Eh de acuerdo ––le concedió sonando más a una pregunta para él mismo.

––Dime ¿Qué hace un respetable hobbit viviendo tan solitario en tan enorme casa? ––finalizo anchando sus brazos–– claro enorme para un hobbit, voy a salir de este hogar con una joroba, estoy segura ––añadió en broma rápidamente segura haciendo reír a Bilbo al tiempo.

Parando su risa poco a poco miro de un lado a otro, sus muebles, los libros que se hallaban en las repisas; las fotos que colgaban en marcos de madera y recordó a su madre paseándose por los pasillos y las alcobas limpiando con un pequeño trapo blanco y una polvera esponjosa como la cola de un gato gordo. A su padre leyendo uno de sus viejos libros en su estudio y en la estancia. Recordaba cuando ambos cocinaban el almuerzo y su madre preparaba sus tan queridas galletas de avena que tanto le gustaba, con un toque de canela para hacerlas más especiales.

Recordaba cuando salía a jugar y tardaba mucho tiempo afuera tanto que sus padres se preocupaban por él y cuando volvía sucio y mugriento su madre se angustiaba entre una risa oculta que le demostraba que estaba feliz y sus ojos ceñudos que le demostraba que había estado muy preocupada. Aun recordaba a su padre regañarle por poner esos ojos grandes y traviesos cada vez que volvía sin un rasgo de arrepentimiento o de culpa y sin embargo, a pesar de que lo sermoneaban y le decían que no lo hiciera de nuevo, él siempre sonreía porque al salir de su hogar y al regresar encontraría a su madre y padre con ojos preocupados y sonrisa aliviada, siempre reirían por sus cuentos y aventuras que el mismo se inventaba. Estarían ahí para darle la bienvenida a su hogar y darles un cálido abrazo, así como él siempre lo haría cuando ellos regresaban del mercado o de alguna parte, siempre con los brazos abiertos y su amplia e incontenible sonrisa.

––Bolsón Cerrado fue la casa de mis padres ––comenzó a decir con nostalgia en su voz, viendo el fuego sin verlo realmente–– mi padre la construyo para mi madre y aquí hay muchos recuerdos de ellos y no me gustaría dejarlos solos.

––Pero ¿Tú no te sientes solo aquí? ¿Solo viviendo con los recuerdos? ––pregunto sintiendo que las preguntas podrían ser muy duras para el mediano.

Quería responder enseguida con un "No" pero no podía evitar sentir una presión en su pecho que le hacía dudar. Cuando sus padres murieron noto lo grande que era su agujero, lo alto que eran los estantes y lo vacía que era la entrada. Él adoraba las visitas, las amaba y las disfrutaba, le hacían sentir que su casa no era tan grande y tan vacía como se lo pintaba desde hace mucho tiempo. A pesar de ellos, vivía solo, a pesar de que se convenció de que se sentía bien en aquella soledad y su rutina, no podría negar, aunque su vida dependiera de eso, que de vez en cuando no sentía Bolsón Cerrado como su legítimo hogar. Era como si siempre le faltara algo o quizás alguien y llego a la conclusión que quizás era por la falta de sus padres ¿Qué más podría ser?

––No importa, no debí preguntar, fui imprudente lo siento ––dijo ella ante lo que parecía ser un silencio largo y denso– Olvídalo ¿sí? Ya es muy tarde, mejor ve a dormir, deben pasar de la media noche.

––¡¿En serio?! –exclamo mirando hacía la ventana y luego a la joven– pero aún no tengo sueño ¿Y usted?

––Yo no suelo dormir mucho, si quiere vaya usted a dormir yo tengo que terminar esto, es raro andar con una manga larga y la otra rasgada ––señalo con la nariz su brazo cubierto tan solo con la venda.

El hobbit, terco como ninguno, no dejo a la joven y ella no contó más cuentos o historias esa noche. El dueño de la casa estaba decidido a quedarse el tiempo que la joven estaría despierta pero sentado en su mecedora. Pronto se quedo dormido y Kaírel no tardo tanto en darse cuenta que ahora era la única persona despierta en toda la Comarca.

Paro su trabajo, solo faltaba unirlas entre agujas e hilos; se detuvo a observar a Bilbo dormir en su mecedora con la boca ligeramente abierta y su cabeza echada hacía atrás. No era tan atractivo durmiendo en esa posición y la joven lucho por no reírse a carcajadas. No roncaba y su expresión dormido era tan adorable que creyó que en vez de estar viendo a un hobbit maduro, veía a un niño que acababa de rendirse al sueño mientras veía a su padre trabajar.

Contrajo la esquina de sus labios en una media sonrisa y se dirigió al hobbit durmiente. Si lo dejaba así iba a despertar con el cuello entumecido. Con cuidado lo llevo hasta su habitación. No hacía falta tantear cual de los tantos cuartos era el de Bilbo, ella fue directamente al más grande y ahí tendió al hobbit delicadamente sobre su cama sin despertarlo. Lo arropo con su cómoda frazada hasta el pecho dejando sus pies descubiertos y se quedo un rato ahí admirando al adulto hobbit, dejo escapar el aire en un suspiro lento y pensativo para después acariciar su mano en la mejilla de Bilbo.

––Lissi olóri meldonya*

Deseo antes de levantarse y salir de la habitación con cautela dejando al hobbit descansar y de nuevo volver a su costura.

Despertó a la mañana siguiente con los rayos del sol golpeando su ventana. Se giro en su cama hasta lograr bloquear la odiosa luz que lo había arrebatado de un sueño... realmente extraño. No lo recordaba con claridad y aparecía ante sus ojos como una mancha borrosa.

Recordaba tan solo una gran montaña rodeada de largas laderas y un largo lago que cruzaba para llegar, una ciudad en ruinas dentro de un valle y del resto, nada más, no recordaba absolutamente nada más.

Levantándose extendiendo los brazos al aire apartando la pesadez y la molestia de no recordar el sueño, arrugando la nariz y parpadeando varias veces hasta acostumbrarse a la luz se dio cuenta que se encontraba en su habitación. Intento recordar los sucesos de ayer y fue cuando dio con que se quedo dormido mientras la joven cocía.

Saltó de su cama y abrió la puerta de su habitación para ser golpeado por un dulce aroma proveniente de su cocina. Camino seguido por el olor y ahí la encontró: Encorvada mientras colocaba los platos en la mesa y lucía una hermosa camisa de mangas largas sin apretar sus brazos y el largo le daba hasta la cadera ligeramente suelta y con un cinturón de cuero rodeando su cintura con hebilla de metal, solo había dos botones en su escote en "v" que ocultaban sus no tan exagerados pechos.

Bilbo se quedo un momento en el lumbral admirando a Kaírel. Parecía ilusionada y entretenida, el hobbit le dio por temblar su sonrisa por alguna razón y se acerco frotando sus manos entre sí deleitado por tal colorido paisaje en la mesa.

––Buenos días ––saludo haciéndose notar––Te ha quedado hermosa.

––Buenos días ––saludo levantando los ojos y mirando a Bilbo con ojos resplandecientes. Vio que señalaba con la nariz su camisa y sonrió orgullosa–– Gracias, la termine esta mañana.

––¿Esta mañana? ¿Qué es…? ¿Qué es todo esto? ––preguntó mientras pasaba su mano derecha por su boca y la otra se mantenía en la cadera.

––Mi forma de dar las gracias y una media disculpa por tomarse la molestia de recibirme en su hogar ––respondió colocando el último plato–– Y además ya le dije que mi segunda cosa favorita es la comida y con ella no solo me gusta comerla.

––¿Segura que no eres mitad hobbit? ––rió sin apartar la mirada de los platos que rellenaban la mesa.

Huevos revueltos, ruedas de jamón frito rodeando rebanadas de pan; bollos de mora frescos esponjosos de vista; fruta picada en un bol y lo que parecía ser unos mini pastelillos en forma de aros y en su centro crema dulce blanca con pequeños trozos de algo que no lograba identificar. Kaírel se dio cuenta de que el hobbit traía una mirada curiosa hacía su extraño platillo así que rodeando la mesa se sentó en el puesto del día anterior y le paso el plato que contenía cinco de esos misteriosos pastelillos.

––¿Quiere? ––preguntó alzando el plato a Bilbo quien ahora se encontraba a su lado.

––Oh Gracias ––tomo uno con algo de duda y lo examino primero notando que al apretarlo un poco de crema ensuciaba sus dedos.

La parte de abajo del postre era liza y parecía ser un muffin muy suave, sin acercarlo el olor dulce inundaba sus fosas nasales, ya el hobbit estaba que se babeaba sin saber lo que era o como sabría y al dar el primer mordisco abrió sus ojos como par de platos.

––¡Fresa! ––exclamo sintiendo que el dulce fácilmente se derretía en su lengua–– ¿Crema de fresa? Pero luce…

––Es una receta que invente, la base es esponjoso como un muffin pero la forma es de una galleta con el centro hundido para colocar la crema de fresa que es la que le da el sabor a todo. Preparo la crema en un bol y le hecho solo una cucharadita de mermelada de fresa de mi propia invención dentro de la crema, no queda grumosa y quedan trocitos de la mermelada que le dan una apariencia particular ¿Le gusta?

––Pues claro ¿Cuánto tiempo te llevo? ––su boca se lleno del pastelillo y no paraba de suspirar por lo delicioso que estaba.

––Fui al mercado temprano y compré para el desayuno y el almuerzo. Lo preparé lo quiera o no ––advirtió hundiendo su mirada en él y por un instante Bilbo pudo ver amenaza en ellos.

––Pero ¿Por qué fuiste al mercado? Tengo todo lo necesario está en mi despensa ––señalo con la mano la gran despensa que cruzaba la otra puerta frente a la cocina.

Ella se encogió de hombros y no respondió. Bilbo se rasco el cabello frustrado y sin querer seguir discutiendo tan solo tomo otra de esas delicias y saboreo como el ponqué se fundía en su lengua mientras la crema bailaba junto a sus papilas.

––Tiene que darme la receta.

Ella rió antes de negarle a Bilbo conocer su receta secreta provocando que este bajara los brazos con decepción e hiciera accidentalmente un puchero. Ella hecho su cabeza hacia atrás riendo un poco más, trato de hacer un trato para aliviar al hobbit en que le daba la receta de sus dulces de fresa si su abuela le daba la receta de su tarta de manzana. Bilbo siseo y quedo claro para él que jamás obtendría la receta de tan esquicito manjar, se hubiera lamentado por largo rato sino fuera que el hambre podía más que su decepción y sin más comenzó a desayunar sin dejar de suspirar por cada bocado que daba al banquete que tenía de desayuno, agradeciendo internamente a Eru por estar vivo.


	4. Capítulo 3

**3\. La partida en el crepúsculo y el comienzo al alba.**

Siempre toda historia debe tener una lección, aunque la hayan contando sin ese propósito, tienen significado a pesar de que no fuese planeado. No hay excepciones a la regla.

Uno pensaría que solo es para entretener y no nos damos cuenta de las reflexiones que inconscientemente hacemos a leerlas o escucharlas. No lo entendemos y seguiremos cuestionando las razones. No creí que hubiera más, no soy joven pero no entiendo muy bien los sentimientos, al menos antes no. Sin darme cuenta fue eso mismo lo que me llevo a comprender lo que los demás sentían y fue así que aprendí después de siglos.

Fue muchos años antes de si quiera que la primera edad del Sol llegase a cambiar Endor. Cuando el sol y la luna fueron puestos como luceros en el cielo. Antes de que la guerra se llevase a cabo, antes de que Beleriand fuese tragado por las aguas, antes de que la gran tierra media se redujera a lo que conocemos ahora.

¿Cuál era el propósito y significado de su aventura? No me di cuenta hasta que los años comenzaron a golpearlo y al mismo tiempo él se percato de lo que había hecho y su propósito en esta historia. Al menos la edad para él lo ayudo, para mí el tiempo no era nada y no tenía el por qué apresurarme en entender.

_Que mal estaba._

Después del desayuno Bilbo y Kaírel se tomaron un tiempo en la mañana para hablar de cualquier cosa, fumaron un poco de esa hierba adormecedora y luego se dirigieron al mercado donde ya hacían niños hobbits esperando impaciente a la joven que de inmediato arrastraron para contar cuentos. Tan solo fueron dos que podría por los momentos.

La primera historia trataba de un lugar escondido entre la tierra media antigua, enterrada desde la primera edad del Sol entre un laberinto de montañas que quedaba más allá del noroeste en las tierras del Northern Waste, tierra de dragones.

Relataba que en aquellos lugares desolados y fríos se hallaba una cueva cerrada ante los invasores y dentro de sus oscuros túneles de roca solida, caminando cuesta abajo y subiendo por erosiones causados por el hielo, se encontraba una caverna subterránea rodeada de agua y vegetación que crecían gracias a la luz que entraba por un amplio traga luz.

"Ojo de estrellas" o "Claro de diamante" la llamaron los antiguos elfos que provenían del mar y los enanos que alguna vez habitaron en esas tierras. La extraordinaria cueva que ningún hombre o criatura en la tierra ha visitado en siglos y que es resguardada por una feroz bestia que cuida ese dominio con afán, custodiando la cascada central que bajaba hacía un lago bañado en luces de estrella.

Cuenta las leyendas que sus aguas como manantial curan toda enfermedad, caen directamente como fuentes por acueductos de la misma montaña al lago en la que se torna tan cristalina que el fondo podrías verlo sin problema. Sus propiedades curativas eran lo más atrayente, manteniendo el lugar en un estado de eterna belleza y a la bestia le otorgaba vida eterna.

La segunda historia que contó fue simple, una historia de amor entre dos hobbits. Como toda historia hobbit termino con un final feliz. Recibió muchas expresiones mixtas de parte de los niños, cuando llegaban las parte de besos y cariño los niños hacían muecas y las niñas colocaban gestos de ensoñación e ilusión. Pasa cuando describes al hobbit como un noble caballero.

Bilbo se quedo al margen mientras que charlaba con algunos hobbits adultos conocidos y de vez en cuando pasaba su mirada hacía la joven quien lucía más radiante que el día anterior, con sus dos trenzas atadas en una sola y el resto de sus cabellos cascadas caían libremente por su espalda. Y mientras escuchaba la historia no pudo evitar una sensación de deja vu ante la primera historia.

––Señorita Kaírel ¿Tocara hoy también? ––pregunto un niño cerca de su pierna.

––¿Quieren que toque? ¿Qué canción? ––pregunto sacando del bolsillo de su cinturón una pequeña ocarina.

Todos empezaron a dar sugerencia revoloteando los niños a su alrededor. Al final una hobbit adulta se acerco invitando a la joven a tocar la canción que ella quisiese para acabar con el alboroto que se formo gracias a su pregunta.

––De acuerdo, de acuerdo ––acepto aún con la ocarina entre sus piernas y mirando a su alrededor buscando alguna inspiración–– listo.

La melodía no era conocida, pero era sutil y ligera, daba la sensación de que creaba su propia briza y así pasaba por cada lugar del mercado como música de fondo. También era divertida y animosa, en segundos había hobbits adultos rodeándola con más instrumentos y de un momento a otro se convirtió en una mini fiesta cambiando de canción en canción.

Terminando, la instrumentista agradeció a los hobbits que la ayudaron con su interpretación y llegando al lado de Bilbo se despidió de los demás para comenzar su camino de regreso a Bolsón Cerrado.

––Bueno, ahora vamos que yo prepararé el almuerzo ––dijo determinada avanzando en pequeños saltos delante del hobbit que soltó un bufido y torno los ojos ante la obstinación de la joven.

_Eru dame paciencia _pensó el pequeño hobbit.

––Sabes, se supone que los anfitriones atiendan a la visita no al revés –se quejo frunciendo el ceño e intentando sonar molesto mientras llevaba una cucharada del cuenco de verduras a su boca–– Aunque esta delicioso.

––Me alegra ––sonrió mojando un poco de pan antes de llevárselo a la boca–– Mucho estás haciendo en que me quede en tu casa, confiando en una desconocida y dejando que se coma tu comida.

––Querrás decir _la_ comida que has comprado usted ¿O te recuerdo que en la mañana fuiste a comprar para el desayuno y el almuerzo? Prácticamente dejaste mi almacén hasta el tope de alimento ––parecía indignado y ella solo se encogió de hombros–– jamás he tenido una visita tan terca y perdóneme que lo diga pero en mi opinión usted debería estar recostada y sin hacer movimientos con su brazo derecho. Eso me recuerda ¿Cambio sus vendas? ¿La herida esta mejor?

––¡Por Varda! Maestro Bolsón ––estaba entre reír o rodar los ojos, así que decidió hacer ambas cosas–– Estoy perfectamente bien gracias, ya no me duele mucho y si he querido ayudarlo es porque usted me atendió cuando nadie más lo hubiera hecho.

––Usted no sabe eso ––contradijo–– sinceramente alguien la hubiera ayudado hubiera llegado yo o no.

––Sí ––concordó–– pero usted llego primero.

Dio por concluida la conversación, Bilbo quiso decir algo más pero sentía que las palabras adecuadas no iban a salir. Como deseaba entender a la joven, mas como entenderla si él mismo no se entendía; ir y ayudar a una desconocida, llevarla a su casa, atenderla y sentir que podría confiar en Kaírel apenas conociéndola, él no era así, no lo era.

¿Alguna vez has sentido que te levantas una mañana y sientes que no eres el mismo? Que algo falta, que has vivido algo pero no te acuerdas de lo que fue, que eres capaz de enfrentar todo pero al mismo tiempo de ese sentimiento temes de que pueda apoderarse de ti y arrebatar lo que ya conoces de ti mismo.

––¿Qué piensas? ––pregunto Kaírel recogiendo su plato y rápidamente se le fue arrebatado por el hobbit quien había terminado desde hace rato su comida.

––Nada, solo ando cavilando cosas sin sentido ––confeso llevando su plato al lavabo.

Ella se dejo caer de vuelta en la mesa y observo al hobbit lavando todo rápidamente. Se inclino hacía un lado para alcanzar algo que escondía en su bota derecha. La saco observándola con grandes ojos de sorpresa. Se levanto para dirigirse a la puerta y salir sin ser notada.

––¿Señorita Kaírel? ––Bilbo se giro notando el largo silencio, para encontrarse solo–– ¿Hola? ¿Dónde se metió ahora?

Secándose las manos salió del comedor y cocina, fue a la sala y no encontró a la joven hasta que se asomo por la ventana y ahí estaba, a un lado de su casa haciendo quien sabe que.

––Señorita Kaírel ––llamo abriendo la puerta con su pipa en mano tratando de encenderla–– ¿Qué hace?

––Voy a caminar hacia dónde me encontró, se me ha perdido algo y debo ir a buscarlo.

––¿Qué cosa?

––Mi daga ––respondió abriendo la cerca después de acomodarse el cabello.

––Ah su… ¿Su qué?

Ella rodo los ojos y salió del jardín del hobbit para caminar cuesta abajo. Bilbo cerró la puerta a su espalda y salió sin pensarlo tras ella.

––Puedo ir sola ––señalo la joven.

––Sí, pero tengo ganas de caminar ––dijo encendiendo su pipa–– es un lindo día después de todo.

Ella no discutió y fueron caminando por el camino encontrándose gallinas recorriendo los lados del sendero y a los hobbits paseándose por alrededor y a otros en sus casas limpiando su entrada. Tuvo la mala suerte de que Bilbo se encontrara con sus primos Sacovilla-Bolsón y antes de que empezaran una "amistosa" platica la chica empujo al hobbit esperando evitar algo que no quería presenciar.

––No iba a decirle nada ––aclaro el hobbit fumando con empeño la hierba de hobbit.

––Claro, probablemente tu no, pero se veía que ella si quería decirte algo.

––Siempre tiene algo que decir esa gruñona.

Una vez más la chica lucho por no reírse por la actitud de Bilbo. Quizás un día sería capaz de tomar en serio al hobbit.

––Entonces ¿Qué es lo que estamos buscando? ––pregunto nuevamente una vez que llegaron a la cuaderna del este.

––Una daga con una empuñadura negra con siluetas plateadas y hoja en forma de una fina pluma curvada, tiene una inscripción en la parte superior ––describió buscando por debajo de sus pies–– me di cuenta que tengo la funda pero no tengo la daga.

––Usted menciono que tenía una, no pensé que se le había perdido.

––¿Lo mencione? ––ella se volteó para ver al hobbit buscando por detrás de los árboles.

––Sí, en la historia del lobo, así lo libero. Me inquieta que tenga un arma con usted, pero siendo viajera no me sorprende.

––Muchas cosas pasan durante un viaje, estar sin un arma encima no es de lo más conveniente ¿Usted qué opina? Debo parecerle más sospechosa con un arma así en mis manos.

––No realmente, pero no es que por eso confié en los que traen un arma encima. No me agradan las armas ––se encamino más lejos alzando la voz para que la joven lo escuchara.

––A mi tampoco, pero tienen su significado y motivo.

––¿Cuál? ––corrió de regreso y mientras lo hacía pudo jurar que algo titilaba a pocos pasos de él.

Fue a investigar y encontró entre la hierba una singular daga con empuñadora de metal negro liso y con tenues curvas a un costado. La forma de la hoja era como la de una pluma, larga y letal con una inscripción por el comienzo de la empuñadora, pequeño e inentendible para el hobbit.

––¡La encontré! ––grito y la viajera se acerco a donde se encontraba.

En efecto era su daga, Bilbo se la devolvió una vez que se acerco y Kaírel la guardo en su funda negra pura.

––Entonces ¿Cuál es el significado de un arma? ––pregunto especificando su pregunta.

––Pues ––se mordió la esquina de su labio mirando su arma–– fueron creados para proteger, originalmente ––añadió

––¿Proteger?

Ella asintió y guardo la daga dentro de su bota.

––Aunque no me crea Maestro Bolsón. Las armas sirven para proteger, sea a uno mismo u a otra persona. Así los reinos se defienden, por armas.

––Son tonterías ––comento sonando extrañamente (hasta para él) disgustado y molesto.

Ella se encogió de hombros y respondió: ––Depende de cómo las uses, obvio todos tendrán una opinión diferente, muchos quisieran que nunca hubiesen existido (esa es mi opinión de hecho) pero cuando lo piensas bien todo sirve como arma, de una rama de árbol rota hasta una pequeña roca ––señalo la roca a un lado de ellos–– según para la defensa, pero es la misma excusa de la guerra.

––Son irracionales, no hay más que tragedia en ellas.

¿Cómo podría opinar? Él nunca ha participado en ninguna batalla o guerra, estar enojado y disgustado no tenía sentido. No obstante su corazón latía con furia y sus puños se cerraban ante el sentimiento que le causaba el pensar en ello.

––Tienes toda la razón Maestro Bolsón, se me ha hecho difícil a veces mirar el mundo y ser testigo de las batallas que he tenido el des-infortunio de observar.

––¿Ha estado involucrada en batallas?

Ella rápidamente negó sin alborotar sus cabellos, todo seguía en su sitió y Bilbo se pregunto (no por primera vez) por qué la joven lucía como si su belleza proviniese de las estrellas y era imposible que cualquier gesto que hiciese se viera mal.

––No le sirvo a ningún rey y nunca he tenido motivos para involucrarme en guerras que comienzan las diferentes razas que habitan en la tierra media ––suspiro y comenzó su caminata de regreso junto a Bilbo–– Yo solo las he observado desde una lejana distancia. He pensado el por qué de esas feroces batallas y siempre llego a la conclusión de que no hay motivo, pero si le veo el motivo a las armas.

––Proteger, dijiste.

––Sí ––afirmo con simpleza–– Piénsalo de esta forma, cuando tienes a alguien muy querido frente a ti, que está a punto de ser herido o atacado por alguien o algo, debes elegir entre dos opciones: quedarte sin hacer nada mientras ves a esa persona sufrir ante tus ojos…

––Eso suena terrible.

––…O levantarte de donde estas y empuñar un arma para salvarle la vida, aunque sea sacrificar la tuya ––concluso ladeando la cabeza a un lado para mirar mejor a Bilbo–– el mundo nunca será perfecto y siempre habrá quienes quieran herirte o herir a los demás.

––¿Cómo haces para escoger una en un momento así? No podría ni imaginarlo….

––No lo haces ––respondió con rapidez como si hubiera sabido desde hace rato lo que preguntaría el hobbit–– Tu cuerpo y la adrenalina escogerán por ti, el razonamiento será ignorado y quien guiara todo será los sentimientos que llevas por esa persona.

No lo había pensado de esa manera, le recordaba al cuento de la noche anterior cuando el caballero sin pensarlo mucho defendió a su amigo y este último sin dejarlo solo se levanto y a pesar de sus heridas fue con él y lucho con él.

––El amor puede hacer que hagas cosas estúpidas, un sentimiento muy impulsivo a mi opinión ––agrego acariciando sus pulgares entre sí–– solo lo he podido apreciar de vista, pero no he experimentado tal cosa.

––¿Nunca? Lo dices como si jamás hubieras amado ––dijo esperando que fuera erróneo sus pensamientos.

––No lo sé, quizás es lo que estoy buscando en mis viajes ––divago en voz alta.

––¿Qué cosa?

Ella no contesto, no había forma de que le explicara al Señor Bolsón sus pensamientos sin decirle lo que en realidad era. La conversación murió a partir de esa pregunta, ella continuo caminando y Bilbo se la paso el resto del camino fumando mientras entre pensamientos se preguntaba el por qué Kaírel seguía mirándolo con esos ojos lejanos.

Ahí estaba sentada frente al estudio, Bilbo, la dejo pasar para ver los libros que llenaban la biblioteca de su padre. Pergaminos a un lado del escritorio y la tinta de tapa negra arriba descansaba la pluma. Ella tomo un pergamino en blanco caído en una esquina cerca de la papelera, el viento la había volado hasta ahí como un medio de llamar su atención.

Mientras el dueño de la casa se esmeraba con la merienda y la hora del té, Kaírel tomo el papel y la pluma junto con el embase de cristal de la tinta más una tabla que le serviría de apoyo. Salió de la casa para sentarse en la entrada apoyando su espalda de la redonda puerta verde. Por unos minutos se dedico a apreciar el pueblo de los hobbits, luego giro su atención a la casa de Bilbo y por la ventana se imagino al hobbit preparando el té.

Suspiro lentamente antes de destapar la tinta e introducir la punta de la pluma dentro de ella. Dirigió sin vacilar la punta al papel y los trazos pintaron la hoja.

Media hora paso antes de que Bilbo deambulara por su casa buscando a la señorita quien una vez más se encontraba afuera haciendo quien sabe qué. Kaírel cayo de espalda sin reaccionar al hobbit quien abrió la puerta sin percatarse de que ella usaba la puerta de apoyo, su espalda toco el suelo pero el pergamino junto con trozo delgado de madera seguían en el aire sostenida por sus manos sin parar sus trazos.

––La merienda esta lista ––indico Bilbo observando a la cuenta cuentos–– ¿Se encuentra bien? ––pregunto recordando su brazo vendado.

––Sí lo estoy ––respondió sin parar de trazar–– fue mi espalda quien golpeo el suelo no mi brazo.

Bilbo hizo todo lo posible para no entornar los ojos, en cambio contrajo su comisura izquierda y llevo una mano a su cadera.

––¿Qué estaba haciendo? ––de cuclillas observo el trabajo de la joven.

––¡Listo! ––concluyo y se sentó en el suelo impulsando su cuerpo hacía adelante–– No es uno de mis mejores trabajos, pero está bastante bien he de decir ––le paso el pergamino a Bilbo quien lo observo con detalle.

Sus ojos sonrieron al igual que sus labios soltando una risa momentánea. La joven se había pasado media hora en lo que él la dejo sola, pensando que estaría en el estudio de su padre, dibujando al hobbit.

––¿Un retrato? ––Bilbo la miro y luego volvió su vista al dibujo–– nada mal.

––Gracias ––dijo orgullosa–– Es tuya, note que hay retratos de tus padres y de tus abuelos pero no uno tuyo, al menos no actual. Me parece que estas en una buena edad para que te enmarquen en pintura o en tinta en este caso ¿O prefieres hacerlo cuando estés viejo y arrugado como una pasa?

––No me atrae mucho la idea de ser pintado, no soy bueno posando ni creo ser lo suficientemente guapo ––excuso poniéndose de pie y la joven le siguió.

––No hay necesidad de que pose, es solo si quiere una pose en especifico pero realmente solo necesitas detallar a la persona y luego encarnarla en el papel o en lienzo. No se crea no es nada fácil, pero no imposible ––se apresuro a decir–– Y usted es guapo, para ser un hobbit. Tuviera más tiempo y le haría algo mejor, pero hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar es todo lo que le puedo ofrecer.

La sonrisa de Bilbo descendió rápidamente y sus pasos se detuvieron a mitad del pasillo volteando hacía la chica. Se le había olvidado por completo que dentro de poco (más especifico después de la merienda) la joven partiría de la Comarca y Bilbo una vez más estaría solo en su agujero hobbit ¿Por qué le parecía tan doloroso? Ya estaba acostumbrado a estar solo en su hogar, entonces ¿Por qué parecía todo lo contrarió?

––¿Pasa algo Maestro Bolsón? ––pregunto inclinándose más hacía el pensativo hobbit.

––No ––mintió negando ligeramente con la cabeza apretando sus labios haciendo parecer su intento de sonrisa a una línea forzada–– ¿Té?

––Sí, por favor Maestro Bolsón.

––Por favor llámame Bilbo ––en respuesta ella asintió y le indico que la llamara por su nombre también sin título alguno–– Por cierto, he querido preguntarte ¿Por qué te irás cuando el sol se ocultara tras las colinas?

––Porque no tengo brújula ni mapa y son las estrellas las que me muestran a dónde debo encaminarme ya que puedo presumir que las conozco mejor que conozco la tierra o el cielo diurno ––respondió y Bilbo no entendió pero no pregunto más porque sabía que ahora no entendería.

Una conversación animosa después y la joven se encontraba empacando en un saco que el hobbit le concedió para guardar algo de comida, incluida unos pedazos de tarta de su abuela. Kaírel en respuesta se extendió a unos pequeños cortes de pergamino que había puesto en la mesa de la sala y se las pasó a Bilbo, unas diez recetas y el hobbit apenado se las regreso mas ella frunciendo el ceño, las dejo en la mesa.

––Podrás, preparas mucha comida para tus siguientes invitados, deliciosa comida que ellos jamás olvidaran. Y usted me estaba pidiendo la receta esta mañana así que no sea terco y tenga, no podré prepararle todas pero al menos usted no se quedara sin probarlas. Es un excelente cocinero no dudo que le saldrá, incluso, mejor que a mí ––sus palabras sonrojaron al hobbit quien inclino su cabeza por la vergüenza.

Una vez más el hobbit no pudo debatir contra la joven y ella se separo un momento del hobbit mientras iba por algo. El hobbit seguía estando desconcertado y no le importaba lo que diría la joven, era obvio que estaba haciendo demasiado para lo poco que el hobbit había hecho por ella, así que cuidadosamente tomo los pequeños pedazos de pergamino y los introdujo en el saco al fondo para que no se diera cuenta.

Ella volvió y Bilbo actuó como si nada. El atardecer llego más rápido de lo que Bilbo había querido, torció la nariz ante la ventana y de nuevo esa presión en el pecho se hizo presente.

_Es suficiente_ se regañaba a sí mismo como si fuera por su causa cuando no tenía ni la más mínima idea.

Ahí estaba parada en la puerta afuera, vestida con sus extrañas ropas, envuelta en su saco color mora sin aún ponerse la capucha. Ella sostenía el pequeño bolso improvisado con provisiones con su brazo bueno y antes de que Bilbo dijese algo ella se hinco en una pierna y saco algo de entre su saco mora.

––Tenga ––ella le extendió su daga enfundada junto a un pañuelo bordado con las iniciales de B.B.

––¿Qué es…? ––confundido miro a la joven–– ¿Por qué me das esto?

––Para que me recuerdes ––respondió aún hincada y extendiendo los objetos–– por favor no me rechace el gesto, el pañuelo es por el que perdió el día anterior, lo hice con la tela color crema que compré y la daga es por una promesa.

––¿Cuál promesa? ––tan inesperado y quedado estaba que solo atino a soltar una risa torpe.

––Que me la devolverá cuando nos volvamos a encontrar ––dejo sus cosas en el suelo y con su mano izquierda tomo las manos de Bilbo y las alzo para dejar los objetos en sus manos–– Porque sí nos volveremos a encontrar, de eso no hay duda y usted debe prometerme siempre tenerla con usted. También que no le mostrara a nadie lo que lleva y no hablara de su existencia, además que no la usara ¿De acuerdo? ––añadió con un semblante serio y sus ojos brillaban de un azul de amanecer.

Tan absurdo como sonaba Bilbo preferiría declinar ¿Qué haría con una daga tan hermosa y peligrosa como esa? Para untar no creía que le fuera útil, cortaría el pan al pasarle la mantequilla o la mermelada dejándolo solo en tiras. Pero tuvo la mala suerte de fijarse en sus ojos azules cual mar y su brillo amatista alrededor de las pupilas, suplicantes y gentiles. Bilbo apretó sus labios y dejo escapar un suspiro de resignación.

––De acuerdo ––acepto esa extraña promesa–– Cuando nos volvamos a ver se la devolveré y para la próxima si me quiere dejar un recuerdo que sea algo sin filo y un poco más útil.

Sus labios se extendieron y sus perlados dientes relucieron ante el atardecer, ella asintió y soltó las manos de Bilbo. Ambos se quedaron unos segundos viéndose antes de que ella extendiera sus brazos indicando que lo quería abrazar. Bilbo llevado por sus impulsos abrió sus brazos y los envolvió alrededor de la chica ocultando su rostro entre sus gruesos cabellos cepillados mayormente ocultos por debajo del saco mora. Kaírel envolvió solo con una mano por debajo de la axila del hobbit sin deseo de soltarlo pero era el tiempo de marcharse.

––Hasta pronto Bilbo Bolsón ––poso la palma de su mano en la mejilla del hobbit–– Dígale a los niños que un día regresare a contar más historias y que lamento no despedirme en persona.

Las finas manos de Kaírel al contacto con su piel le daban la sensación de que era tocado por algo más suave que el algodón o la misma seda.

––Hasta pronto Señorita Kaírel ––trato de sonreír pero la tristeza de la despedida le impedía hacerlo correctamente–– Se los haré saber con seguridad.

Ella se inclino al pequeño hobbit besando su frente recitando una bendición silenciosa. Acaricio sus rizos y se levanto para encaminarse a la bajada de la colina y dirigirse al este. Ya estaba lejos y las líneas del sol empezaron a caer por atrás de las colinas.

––¡Por cierto Bilbo! ––llamo por primera vez por su nombre a la distancia y el mencionado estiro su cuello para ver a la joven que se disponía a colocarse la capucha–– ¡Si algún día sale de aventura le sugiero que avise de alguna forma a sus parientes, no querrá que lo den por muerto!

Bilbo no sabía qué cara estaba poniendo pero debió ser muy graciosa porque la chica se inclino en una carcajada divertida que la hacía destellar a lo lejos, esa chica no podría ser más rara y eso le agradaba al amante de la comida. Ella siguió su camino dándole la espalda al comarqueño y Bilbo no la perdido de vista hasta que el punto mora desapareció entre los árboles. Dejo escapar un pesado suspiro antes de darse la vuelta y subir por sus cortas escaleras hasta su puerta, abrirla y entrar en su hogar, su gran y vacio hogar.

––Creo que prepararé la cena ––sentenció.

Su hogar no podría haber estado tan silencioso. Para el corto tiempo en que Kaírel estuvo había sido una experiencia agradable y entretenida, contando una de sus grandes historias y para él poco creíbles ¿En serio se creerían tales historias contados por una desconocida? Él quería hacerlo, quería creerle pero sonaban tan fantásticas que parecían tan solo sueños irreales y aun así le inspiraban a salir de su hogar para comprobar su autenticidad, mas como hobbit era absurdo y no es algo que haría, para nada, su hogar era Bolsón Cerrado y así seguiría por los años, siempre habría un Bolsón viviendo en Bolsón Cerrado, hasta el final de los tiempos.

Bilbo cansado fue a su habitación para disponerse a dormir, estiro sus brazos cansado y vio colgado en un clavo de madera un saco con capucha de su medida de azul marino. Se acerco para darse cuenta que la tela era impermeable ¿Cuándo la había comprado? y que por dentro la tela era tan suave como era posible, perfecto para un día de lluvia y frío. Llevaba bolsillos interno y revisando encontró notas de recetas y sus dudas de dónde provenía tal obsequio se disiparon.

_Vaya que es impredecible e ingeniosa ¿Por qué no me sorprende?_

A la mañana siguiente después de su desayuno y ya con el hermoso sol brillando en el pintoresco cielo de pocas nubes y el aire era impregnado por el dulce aroma de las flores y hierba, pues era abril y la primavera todavía era visible a la vista. Bilbo fumaba un poco de su hierva en su larga pipa distraído haciendo sus habituales anillos de humo que estaba tan orgullo de mostrar, pensando con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la paz antes de que fuese golpeado por su propio humo picándole la nariz y abriendo los ojos con calma se encontró con unas telas de diferente degradado de gris.

Extrañado subió su mirada a los cielos encontrándose con un anciano con un particular bastón de madera, de barba larga hasta la cintura, blanca y gris al igual que sus espesas y larga cejas; ojos de un azul grisáceo mucho más grises que azules fijos en el hobbit. Llevaba un sombrero puntiagudo que le dio curiosidad pues ensombrecía la mirada del hombre y le hacía lucir vagamente conocido.

––Buenos días ––saludo apartando por segundos la pipa de su boca y haciendo un gesto con ella de saludo al levantarla.

El anciano respondió con preguntas haciendo parecer su saludo como algo complejo cuando lo único que quería era solo saludar a una persona que lo miraba buscando respuestas que él no tenía porque ni la pregunta sabía más que las que el anciano saco de su saludo.

Bilbo tan solo le respondió con una simple respuesta que llevaba a su larga pregunta a una sola respuesta _¿Qué qué quería decir? Si le deseaba un buen día o si en verdad era un buen día o que el día que hace es convenientemente bueno lo sea o no para él. Era todo eso a la vez, un saludo y ya ¿Qué más pretendía?_

Le hablo de lo estupendo que estaba el día para fumar y hasta le ofreció, si tenía una pipa, un poco de su hierba para que le hiciera compañía mientras fumaban.

––¡Muy bonito! ––dijo el anciano–– Aprecio la invitación pero me parece que debo declinar.

El extraño viejo de barba increíblemente larga se le quedo viendo incomodando al hobbit que lo único que deseaba era fumar y lanzar hermosos anillos que navegasen como barcos por el aire hasta acabar desasiéndose a su causa. Y el sujeto frente a su casa no se lo impediría y sin poder pretender que no estaba ahí le hizo una sencilla pregunta que esperaba no respondiera con complicaciones.

––¿Le puedo ayudar? ––pregunto al fin sin huida de la situación.

––Eso es lo que vamos a averiguar ––contesto el del bastón–– Ojala tuviera tiempo de fumar anillos de humo pero realmente estoy buscando por estos lados a alguien que esté interesado en compartir una aventura conmigo, estos días es muy difícil encontrarlo.

Al hobbit fumador por poco no se le cae la pipa al escuchar las palabras del anciano, se quedo unos segundos pensando antes de arrimar su cabeza hacia atrás en un gesto de desconcierto pues que hace un día una dama de cabellos largos caídos en cascadas, habría sido la candidata adecuada para lo que estaba buscando el hombre, lástima que se fue al caer la noche anterior, ya debía estar lejos si no se detuvo en el camino a ayudar a otro lobo prisionero de trampas de los hombres.

––Estoy de acuerdo con usted ––concordó mirando a su alrededor ingenuo a la proposición y recordando–– por estos lados solo se encontrara con hobbits sencillos de vida sencilla que aventuras en sus planes no están ni estarán ––se levanto caminando a su correo y sacando las cartas de ella continuo hablando–– ¡En mi opinión las aventuras son incomodas, temibles, molestas y desagradables que retrasan las comidas del día! En especial la cena.

Pretendía leer su correspondencia ignorando al viejo sosteniendo su bastón y apoyado en él seguía viendo en silencio al hobbit que sintiéndose aun más incomodo y molesto pretendía retirarse insinuando que la proposición del hombre era para él ofreciéndole algo parecido y claramente eso no iba a pasar en un millón de años.

––No queremos aventuras aquí gracias ¡Si quiere vaya al este! Después de la Colina encontrara de seguro alguien entusiasta que lo acompañe en su "aventura"! Buen día ––con eso pretendía dar por concluida la conversación pero no termino ahí, no señor.

Bilbo pudo notar que la sombra en sus ojos lo hacían lucir irritado e incluso molesto, tal vez ofendido a lo que Bilbo intento disculparse puesto que pensaba que de alguna manera había hecho inconscientemente irritar y arruinar el día del anciano que no había hecho más que hacer una simple pregunta a la cual respondió golpeado y molesto.

Sin embargo, no era como si lo conociera y si pretendía una aventura él no era su hobbit o ninguno lo sería. Lo peor venía cuando el anciano le salió con algo que no podría en millones de años predecir, puesto que hablo de su madre.

––¿Usted conoció a mi madre? ––sus pasos se detuvieron a la mitad de la subida y sus ojos se ampliaron prestándole ahora si la total atención al hombre.

––Has cambiado y no para bien Bilbo Bolsón.

Lo conocía ¿Cuándo se había encontrado con aquel hombre? Si podía parecerle conocido, más ese sombrero azul gris y esa mirada que le lanzó como si no estuviera contento ni orgulloso, sino decepcionado.

––¿Nos conocemos? ––pregunto Bilbo.

_¿Gandalf? ¿Quién era Gandalf? ¡Gandalf!_ Pensó que era algo más pero resulto que el viejo resultaba ser ese mago errante amigo de su abuelo, aquel de encantadores y sorprendentes fuegos artificiales que encendía el Viejo Tuk en los solsticios de verano. Aquel mago que contaba historias de criaturas sorprendentes, aventuras, gigantes, varias de esas historias se las había contado a Kaírel la noche ante pasada.

Una vez más pensó en que debió rogarle a la chica que se quedara un día más, quizás hubiera simpatizado mucho con el mago al cual de seguro le estaba mostraba una sonrisa entusiasta que trato de disimular con la pipa, el entusiasmo se desbordo de su rostro por minutos antes de regresar a su semblante neutro.

Recordaba en voz alta todo y cada una de las cosas que Gandalf realizo cuando iba a la Comarca, una de ellas era alentar a los más jóvenes a salir de aventura –eso explica el por qué Bilbo tiene tantos libros fantasioso y de mapas, de niño se escapaba solo para ver si se encontraba con hermosos elfos o hadas–

––Creí que ya no trabajabas ––soltó a lo último.

––¿Y qué otra cosa iba hacer? ––pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

Rió por lo bajo pensando que era un chiste pero el hombre no cambio su expresión y Bilbo aclaro su garganta y mordió la punta de su pipa disimulando su risa nerviosa. El mago seguía viéndolo de arriba abajo mientras el hobbit se disculpaba por su grosera actitud y entonces Gandalf le propuso algo que el hobbit desconcertado negó rotundamente y el mago ya estaba previsto para la negación del hobbit mas las cosas no iban a quedar así ¡No, claro que no! Porque los magos hacen lo que desean y ese mago es sabio y sabe lo que le conviene a todos aunque no lo quieran ver a la primera.

––…Voy a informarle a los otros.

––¿Q-qué? ¿Informar a quien? ––vio al mago irse antes de detenerlo con su voz y señalándolo con su pipa.

Una vez más Bilbo negó la proposición de Gandalf y se retiro, no sin antes invitarlo al té del día siguiente, con un _"Que pase un buen día"_ escabulléndose hasta su entrada y luego pasar el lumbral de su puerta cerrándola a su espalda y poner el seguro regañándose mentalmente por haber invitado al mago a tomar el té y maldijo así sus buenos modales. Escuchó un ruido en su puerta como si estuvieran raspándola con algo filoso y metálico. Asomándose a la redonda ventana a un lado de la puerta se encontró con el ojo agrandado del mago por efecto del vidrio y reaccionando, se oculto por detrás de la columna dónde no lo vería.

Se volvió a asomar por la ventana pero esta vez de su sala y ahí vio al mago bajando las escaleras marchándose entre una risa larga, agradable y benigno pues el mago planeaba algo que claramente sería de su propia diversión.

Bilbo ignorando el extraño reencuentro se dirigió a su despensa, el hambre le había llegado y un bocadillo antes del almuerzo nunca ha matado a nadie.

Paranoico estuvo ese día y el día siguiente mientras solo se paseaba por el mercado en la mañana se encontró con los niños que escuchaban los cuentos de la joven que ya debía encontrarse muy pero muy lejos. Con mucha tristeza le informo a los jóvenes hobbits que la cuenta cuentos se había marchado ya hace un día y que prometió visitarlos algún día trayendo nuevas y fantásticas historias. Lo último que dijo los animo manteniendo en cuenta lo que había dicho el hobbit mayor que algún día ella regresaría y para Bilbo esperaba que fuese pronto pues su compañía fue corta pero al final muy agradable.

Regreso a su hogar con solo poca comida para la cena, se dirigió a su despensa encontrándose con las montañas de comida que la joven había comprado antes de irse ¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado? Y ahí encontró las notas con las recetas escritas en una letra curvada y sencilla.

Bilbo recordó algo, se le había pasado por completo la cita del té con el mago y con ojos abiertos de par en par salió de la despensa dejando las notas en la cocina, coloco la tetera con agua para hervir en el fuego y comenzó a sacar comida de la despensa. Podría ser un mago que llego sin previo aviso pero él era un Bolsón el cual invito a dicho mago a la hora del té, no podría ser un mal anfitrión aunque se lo propusiera, solo esperaba que Gandalf fuese un buen invitado y le dejara servirlo, no como cierta viajera que no le dejo ni preparar la merienda de despedida.

Vaya que se le fue el tiempo con su cabeza en las nubes mientras preparaba todo, al final tomo las recetas de la joven (solo algunas) y cocino prácticamente también para la cena ¡No solo eso! ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a él? Preparando comida de más como si esperaba un ejército, cuando vio su despensa solo quedaba aún comida que era la que tenía en un principio antes de que Kaírel le comprase todo ese almacén.

No se dio cuenta al principio, claro que no, primero admiro con una sonrisa de orgullo su mesa decorada con todos esos manjares y probando uno de los bollos de freza casi y no se cae por lo delicioso que había quedado suspirando gustoso ¿Cómo dos personas iban a comerse todo eso? Aunque recordaba vagamente que Gandalf dijo que le avisaría a alguien ¿Serían tres entonces? Pero solo coloco dos platos, que descuidado fue al olvidarse de ello y sin embargo eso no le preocupo, era extraño pero creía que estaba haciendo algo que no era lo que debía estar haciendo ahora ¿Qué era esa sensación tan extraña? La ignoro de inmediato al escuchar un fuerte retumbar de la puerta.

_Llego me parece y todavía no he puesto el otro plato, mas no me parece que deba dejarlo mucho tiempo plantado en la puerta sin contestar_

Con esos pensamientos se encamino a la puerta con pasos vacilantes, a cada paso la presión en su estomago se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Ignorando sus tontas preocupaciones se limito a gritar que ya estaba en camino y al abrir la puerta vaya sorpresa se llevo.

* * *

**Booooooooooooon ¿Qué les parece? Es un trabajo que llevo casi un año trabajando, espero que en serio lo lea alguien jajajaja aunque creo que lo hago más por mi ¡Bien! que lo disfruten con todo el cariño del mundo y acepto cualquier critica que venga**


	5. Capitulo 4

**4\. El comienzo de un largo y gran festín. **

Quizás se estaba volviendo loco, era lo más probable, pero cuando tienes delante de ti a un enano con el aspecto de un guerrero recién llegado de la batalla, tatuado hasta en la planta de su calva cabeza, anillos de metal adornando la punta de una de sus orejas. Cicatrices por donde la piel era visible; barba larga que caía hasta el principio de su cuello; espesas cejas sin contar un espacio sin pelo en el cual era atravesado por una larga cicatriz profunda; y cargaba dos hachas a su espalda ¿Cuál sería la mejor reacción que pudieras tener de eso? Alguien normal quizás estuviera demasiado sorprendido para si quiera hablar y tal vez intimidado por esos brillantes y sólidos ojos, pero Bilbo no sentía temor ni se quedo tieso ante tan inesperada visita.

La forma en que veía al enano debía ser como cuando vez a alguien a quien crees haber conocido pero no te acuerdas cuándo o dónde.

––¿Aquí va hacer joven? ––pregunto el imponente enano pasando en cuanto Bilbo dio un paso atrás. El de muchos tatuajes se saco la capa verde y la colgó en el perchero que se encontraba a un lado.

Bilbo pretendía contestar con otra pregunta, mas, por razones que no entendería jamás, avanzo hacía el enano sin cambiar su expresión curiosa y sin decir una sola palabra.

––Hey ¿Me está escuchando? ––gruño perdiendo la escasa paciencia que tenía.

––Ah sí ––despertó de su trance sacudiendo la cabeza mientras abría y cerraba sus ojos sintiendo que se secaban y ahora se humedecían sin motivo–– Disculpe ¿Nos conocemos?

––No ––contesto áspero y Bilbo omitió su comportamiento–– ¿Y bien? ¿Aquí va hacer? No me haga repetir la pregunta de nuevo. Él dijo que habría comida.

––Él... ¿Él dijo? ¿Quién dijo? ––pregunto viendo como el enano cruzaba por el lumbral de la sala buscando quizás de dónde provenía el olor que olfateaba

Llegaron al comedor, vaya maravillas se encontraban delante del enano y a Bilbo lo que menos le importaba era la comida en ese momento. Qué cosas extrañas pasaban en aquella tarde de primavera cuando un enano aparecía como su invitado jamás lo hubiera creído, de todas maneras nunca le pregunto a Gandalf quien vendría, suponía que un amigo alto como él pero ¿Un enano? Cosas raras pasan en esos tiempos tranquilos y rutinarios.

––Ehh si quiere disfrute de la comida, por alguna razón hice de más ¿Sera suficiente?

El enano por poco no se le cae la mandíbula al piso. Cada espacio de la mesa había sido rellenado con manjares que el señor Bolsón preparo con esmero sin saber qué sería lo que le esperaba. Incluso seguía cuestionándose el por qué lo hizo, preparar comida por solo querer prepararla, tonterías de su parte.

––Sí ––respondió asintiendo al mismo tiempo. Pasaba sus gruesos dedos en la comisura de sus labios disimulando su asombro con una mirada suspicaz dedicada al hobbit–– ¿Qué pretende con esto?

––¿Disculpe? ––inclino la cabeza hacía el enano notando ahora su mirada ceñuda en él y de inmediato contesto de manera rápida–– No pretendo nada, no me acordaba que tendría visitas hasta más tarde que me acorde, tonto de mi un viejo olvidadizo, y esto fue lo que alcance a hacer y como ha llegando antes pues disfrute. No me molesta realmente, no creo que pueda comer todo esto por mi cuenta, parece que cocine para un ejército ––bromeo, mas su huésped solo lo miraba con ojos de piedra cortada, desconfiado.

Vació casi toda su despensa en aquella comida que había tardado desde la hora del té en hacer, centrado en seguir cada receta que Kaírel le dejo y por despistado, entretenido se paso de la porción (o eso pensaba). Se supondría que tan solo haría la cena para tres y de repente hizo una cena para un ejército de hobbits, lástima que su primo estaba de vacaciones por el sur, le habría gustado zamparse todo el banquete y llenar su muy amplio estomago.

El enano que por fin se había quitado las hachas y entregado a Bilbo tan repentinamente como si nada, se sentó dándole la espalda a los estantes. El hobbit no disimulaba al quedarse viendo al enano mientras cargaba las pesadas hachas ––vaya que fuerza tendría el enano para sostenerlas–_– _y preguntándose de dónde lo conocía porque familiar le parecía pero ni un solo recuerdo de algún encuentro con enanos le sonaba.

Pudo continuar largo rato en su intento en vano de buscar entre sus recuerdos a alguien parecido, si no fuera porque la puerta volvió a sonar, el campanillazo sonó incluso más fuerte que el primero y Bilbo se acercaba a la puerta dejando las hachas en uno de los arcones que se encontraban en la entrada.

Abriendo la puerta esperando ver al mago, no se encontró a alguien alto de barba larga entre gris y blanca y sombrero de pico caído con largo bastón de madera. No. Lo que encontró fue a otro enano un poco más bajo que el primero, de capucha escarlata y barba más larga y blanca en su totalidad; cargaba un hacha atada a su cintura dorado y sus ojos eran más amistosos que el primero aunque la nariz y la frente eran similares.

Bilbo pudo asegurar que sus ojos se ensancharon ante la sorpresa, pero no porque era otro enano, era porque le resultaba tan familiar como el primero pero ese sentido de familiaridad era un peso más grave y doloroso en su corazón, tal como una apuñalada ¿Por qué se sentía así?

––Balin a su servicio ––saludo el enano en la puerta dando una amplia reverencia extendiendo sus brazos con una sonrisa en su pálido rostro sonrosado, seguro por el frío de la noche.

––Buenas noches ––saludo Bilbo porque los modales son parte de él a pesar de su confusión y de que al parecer se había perdido de algo importante e intentaba ignorar los absurdos sentimientos intricados en su pecho.

––Sí, así parece, aunque también parece que va a llover ––respondió para romper con el hielo sin prestarle mucha atención a la expresión del hobbit–– ¿Ya es muy tarde? Veo que han empezado a llegar ––dijo en cuanto vio el capuchón verde colgado.

––¿Tarde? ¿Tarde para qué? ––le pregunto viendo como el enano entraba de un salto sin siquiera habérselo permitido y quitándose su capuchón rojizo lo colgó al lado–– ¿Comenzado a llegar? ––murmuro para sí–– Eh disculpe ¿Le ofrezco una taza de té?

Tan confundido y todo pero los malos modales en un Bolsón eran una aberración, aunque sean con invitados que no habían sido invitados.

––No gracias ––declino la oferta con un gesto educado con la mano–– pero me gustaría una cerveza, si no es mucha molestia.

Qué diferencia tan grande era entre el primero y segundo enano. Le indico con la mano que pasase a la sala y de ahí a la cocina donde le esperaba todo lo que pudiera caber en su estomago y las bebidas que deseara. Siguiéndolo desde atrás no se esperaba el estrepito de la bienvenida que le llego cuando el que se presentó como Dwalin con ojos sonrientes ––Bilbo juraba que no podría ser posible–– se acerco al enano canoso quien reía estruendosamente excitado.

––Buenas noches hermano.

_Ah, con razón el parecido._

Era inevitable no tener una expresión mezclada entre ternura y dolor cuando esos dos enanos se saludaron de la manera más animada posible, como si no se hubieran visto en mucho pero mucho tiempo (cosa que era creíble). El más alto de los dos tomo por los hombros al más bajo y Bilbo no pudo disimular su expresión de dolor cuando ambos chocaron sus frentes en un golpe que seguro si se lo daban a él caería muerto, ese tipo de golpe le hubiera partido en cráneo en segundos.

La puerta volvió a sonar, dos golpes cortos, precisos, la campanilla y Bilbo sintió que no podía dar un paso hacía ella. Los dos enanos se retiraron a la mesa con los manjares y Bilbo se había quedado entre la entrada de la estancia pensando en que si era Gandalf le pediría una explicación y si era otro enano de una lo mandaría a volar.

Eso al menos pensaba hacer, pero su corazón golpeaba contra su caja torácica en un doloroso latir. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y la garganta se le seco de repente; tomo el pomo de la puerta, la giro en un movimiento lento como si retrasara algo inevitable y abrió la puerta por completo.

––Kíli-

––Y Fíli-

––A su servicio ––hablaron ambos enanos de capuchones azules y cinturón plateado al unisonó inclinándose de manera sincronizada como si lo hubieran ensayado de camino.

Sentir como tus ojos se abren de par en par mientras te quedabas sin palabras en la boca, no era cosa extraña ya desde la última dos inesperadas visitas. Pero esto era diferente, era el mismo dolor inexplicable que traía ya, solo que más punzante, solo que más quebrado, solo que más sofocante, como si su corazón se abriese poco a poco y sus pulmones ardían con el aire que aspiraba.

––Usted debe ser el Señor Balsas ––dijo el enano de cabellos castaños oscuros y de barba corta pero que igual se notaba que cubriría algún día la gran parte de su cara.

Bilbo ya les iba a cerrar la puerta en la cara aunque eso lo hiciese ver grosero y su padre se retorciera en su tumba ––_luego le pediría perdón_–– pero no se movió ni dijo lo que tenía que decir, en cambio, contemplo que quien había dicho mal su nombre traía una pala consigo al igual que un arco y un aljaba a su espalda y que enseguida se quitaba su capuchón seguido por el otro de cabellos amarillos cual sol y barba lo suficientemente larga que podría trenzarla fácilmente.

Este último se lo quedo viendo con parpados entrecerrados y al igual que el castaño se fue quitando su capucha azul para colgarla en el perchero. Dejó en el suelo una bolsa de herramientas al tiempo que se quitaba unas cuchillas de su abrigo de piel y una espada de su espalda.

––Bilbo Bolsón a su servicios mis queridos enanos ––saludo sin olvidar sus modales y que el rubio ya tenía ambas cuchillas enfundadas en las manos disponiéndose a entregárselas–– puede dejarlas ahí, no tengo problema y lo demás también, junto a las hachas ––indico con completa calma y rápidamente, porque si le daba todo lo que estaba sacando de su abrigo probablemente se iba a caer con todas las armas que se despojaba el enano.

Intentaba no pensar, no quería pensar, sus sentimientos eran confusos y el corazón le dolía sin saber la razón. Y la mirada del que se había presentado como Fíli no le ayudaba en nada.

Bilbo intento no desencajar su mandíbula cuando el rubio aún seguía sacando armas y armas, la de la bota le hizo recordar a Kaírel y se pregunto cómo hubiera reaccionado si se hubiera quedado un día más con el hobbit y viera tan singulares visitas.

––Vaya que casa tan grande para un hobbit, es muy bonita ––el que se había presentado como Kíli miro a su hermano quien asintió sin detener su tarea de despojarse de sus armas–– ¿Usted la construyo? ––pregunto mientras limpiaba la suela de sus zapatos en el baúl de madera cercano.

––No, hace años que es de mi familia ¡Y no te limpies los zapatos del baúl de objetos de mi madre! ––regaño olvidándose del sentimiento de antes y siendo remplazado por un semblante que se suponía era serio.

Ambos enanos intercambiaron unas sonrisas que le trajo a Bilbo un sentimiento cálido en su pecho. Era esa sonrisa de complicidad que solo traían amigos muy cercano o hermanos, podría ser que lo fueran si lo pensaba bien Bilbo, ambos compartían muchos rasgos de similitud a pesar de que uno fuese castaño y el otro blondo, a pesar de que Kíli poseía ojos cual roble oscuro y Fíli ojos idénticos a zafiros extraídos del mismo océano.

_No Bilbo, no vayas a ponerte tonto y muestra carácter. Estos enanos están invadiendo tu casa y sin invitación previa, no es tiempo de andar admirando sus particularidades individuales._

––¿Se encuentra bien? ––el rubio poso su pesada y gruesa mano en el hombro de Bilbo despertándolo de su trance y este pudo ver de cerca sus ojos cual zafiros en un claro mar del medio día resplandeciendo en un rostro.

Sus ojos se secaron y siguiente empezaron a humedecerse como si de una alergia se tratase, mas controlándose aparto la mirada y en un movimiento de la cabeza le afirmo al enano que todo estaba perfectamente, solo estaba cansado por el largo día.

––Ve junto con los demás, hay comida en abundancia y si algo les llega a faltar, en mi despensa aún hay suficiente comida para cuatro enanos e incluso más.

Le importo poco en ese instante que acabasen con su suministro de comida, pero deseaba en ese segundo que el rubio lo dejase de mirar, que se alejaran ambos de él pues ya hasta su garganta sentía que un nudo se le formaba y tragar ya hasta le era incomodo.

No convencido el rubio, se giro, encogiéndose de hombros e ignorando la extraña expresión del hobbit. Fue a dónde se encontraba el castaño reuniéndose con los demás enanos y Bilbo logro escuchar otra estruendosa bienvenida que le hizo sacar una grata sonrisa.

El señor Bolsón se quedo en la estancia pensando que en algún momento sus piernas perderían la fuerza que inesperadamente ya no tenía. No había pasado un día tan pesado, pero tampoco hallaba la explicación de por qué se sentía mentalmente agotado.

Cuando pensó que no podría pasar nada más, en un momento, él, estando aún en la estancia apoyado de la pared junto a la puerta, se escucharon casi un ejército tocando la puerta y no pudo pensar en dos posibles opciones ¡Más enanos! O al fin el mago Gandalf había llegado para explicarle el por qué de los singulares huéspedes que ahora se encontraban gustosos comiendo en su comedor.

––¡Es suficiente! Espero que sea ese mago charlatán para darme una buena explicación de todo esto, no pienso abrirle la puerta a más enanos sin una buena razón ––se dijo furioso y a punto de bloquear la puerta.

Pero en contra de sus palabras y sus instintos Bolsón, abrió la puerta. Lo siguiente que paso solo provoco en él un suspiro largo y cansado, ya no estaba tan impresionado, mas un poco preocupado.

Inesperadamente el resultado de sus suposiciones fueron correctas, alzó las cejas hasta donde llegaban al tiempo en que veía una avalancha de enanos caer de bruces al suelo y unos sobre otros. Los que aterrizaron directamente al piso fueron aplastados por los de arriba y los de arriba eran aplastados por un solo enano rechoncho y gordo de barba y cabellos trenzados en una sola y larga trenza pelirroja.

El hobbit no tuvo tiempo de si quiera preguntar cuando por la redonda puerta se inclino asomándose un hombre de apariencia anciana y un bastón bastante característico de su persona además del sombrero picudo.

––Gandalf ––dijo Bilbo dejando escapar el aire en un gesto de poca sorpresa e irritación contenida.

Exigiendo una explicación del mago mientras pasaba a la estancia con dificultad por su exuberante altura, ayudaba a los enanos caídos uno a uno a colocarse de pie sirviendo él de apoyo con su mano y hombro sin ver a los enanos porque su vista estaba centrada en el mago gris que parecía ignorarlo.

No ayudo al robusto enano pelirrojo porque ya se le habían adelantado, aunque era mejor, no era como si sus flácidos brazos sirvieran de apoyo para un enano tan corpulento como lo era aquel. Escuchó reclamos y sermones dirigidos a quien llamaban Bombur por haber sido el causante de que todos se cayeran de bruces en la entrada de la casa. No pudo evitar sentir un poco de lastima y enojo puesto que el enano miraba hacia abajo con ojos de cachorro arrepentido.

Dejo al mago ir (por ahora) y se dirigió a los enanos que seguían en la puerta.

––¡Oigan! ––llamo Bilbo–– Supongo que prefieren seguir reclamándole su accidental tropiezo en vez de disfrutar la cena, porque veo que se le han adelantado varios de sus compañeros y capaz no quede nada para cuando terminen sus sermones.

Los enanos intercambiaron miradas antes quedarse viendo al hobbit reprenderles como si ellos fueron unos niños. Al final se encogieron de hombros y pasaron por alado del mediano a dirección de dónde provenía tan tentador aroma. El más rechoncho paso a su lado entusiasmado por la comida pero se detuvo solo unos segundos para regalarle una pequeña sonrisa que escapaba de su barba.

––Gracias ––le dijo y sus ojos centellaron y pasó por fin a la otra sala puesto que sospechaba el enano que lo había dicho Bilbo fue para que lo dejaran en paz.

Bilbo no pudo evitar temblar su sonrisa tratando inútilmente de disimular lo reconfortante que fue ese simple _"Gracias"_ mientras miraba a la sala dónde ahora los enanos se saludaban muy ruidosamente.

_Tenía razón, son muy ruidosos._

Vaya que quería enojarse, quería ir y gritarle a todos mientras intentaba no arrancarse los cabellos, debería estar airado y enfrentándose a Gandalf por armar todo ese jaleo dentro de su hogar sabiendo que aquellos enanos no eran más que su obra.

Era ya de noche y mucho alboroto para esa hora, muy, pero muy tarde ¿Se quedarían hasta mañana? Pues claro, no era como si pudieran ir ahora a sus casas y tampoco había lugar en La Comarca para alojar enanos, sin embargo ¿De dónde venían esos enanos?

El mago se paseaba contando a cada uno de ellos como si nada ignorando el estado emocional del hobbit, debería armar ahora un ajetreo por todas partes regañando y evitando que pudieran romper la vajilla de su madre, la silla del abuelo Mungo una reliquia que no era usada para sentarse ––¿Cómo alguien puede tener un mueble para sentarse pero no se puede sentar?–– los manteles que les daban mal uso, empezaron a sacar más comida del almacén, ni él comía tanto y eso que era un hobbit muy glotón que tenía la habilidad de comer y comer pero no engordar como su tío Longo, un don bastante útil.

Pero en cambio dentro de él veía todo como una especie de deja vu.

A una corta distancia, absorto, apoyando su hombro en el arco del almacén cruzándose de brazos miraba a los enanos disfrutar del festín. Se mordió el labio inferior e hizo presión con su mano en su pecho sintiéndolo estrecho e incomodo y algo subiendo por su garganta atorándose en ella como un tapón en el drenaje. Frunció el ceño y un enano que le paso por alado con más carnes rostizada en un gran plato se le acerco.

––¿Le ocurre algo?

Bilbo se giro, un enano de sombrero grande y de forma extraña, con alas a los lados y aplastado en la copa, ojos y cabellos oscuros cual carbón de minas. Además de sus simples ropas, una vieja bufanda cubriéndole el cuello, vendas cubriendo sus manos. Tenía restos de tierra en la mejilla y Bilbo sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo solo tuvo que pasarlo una sola vez para quitar ese molesto sucio de tierra.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo, pues que lo hizo sin pensar como un gesto maternal y el dolor en su corazón desapareció.

––Sí, estoy bien ––sonrió con los ojos y miro su plato, disimulando el acto que acababa de hacer como si no fuera nada.

––¿Seguro? Parecía adolorido hace poco ––el enano lo miro extraño ante el gesto, alzando una ceja y examinando al hobbit de arriba a abajo, aunque después solo sonrió amistoso.

––Sí, es que... ––pensó en algo pero no se le ocurrió que decir–– son tonterías mías.

––Sí usted lo dice, por cierto me llamo Bofur a su servicio ––inclino su cabeza a modo de presentación–– me hubiera presentado antes, pero mi hermano cayó encima de mí y usted estaba muy concentrado intentado hablar con el Maestro Gandalf.

––Como puede ver, a su servicio igual Maestro Bofur ¿Su hermano? Wow ––no se lo esperaba y rascándose la nariz continuo–– Lamento también que no me haya presentado pero debía arreglar asuntos con el Maestro Gandalf aunque ahora se encuentra muy ocupado para si quiera responder mis pequeñas pero necesarias preguntas. Por cierto, cuidado con la vajilla, era de mi madre y odiaría que se quebrara ––advirtió señalándolo con el dedo.

Hubiera seguido con su charla si no fuera porque el horror se presento ante sus ojos, otra vez estaban usando los manteles inadecuadamente y solo los ensuciarían de grasa, para quitar esas manchas sería una condena total, peor que la sangre. No solo era eso, vio al ancho enano cargar con todo su queso.

––Disculpa ¿Eso no es demasiado? ¿Tienes cuchillo para queso? ––pregunto estirando su tirante desde el hombro sin saber si estaba impresionado o que se daba cuenta que terminaría sin queso al final.

––¿Cuchillo para queso? ¡Se lo come a mordidas! ––expreso Bofur con una gruesa carcajada–– perdona a mi hermano, no suele ser muy grácil a la hora de comer.

––Me impresionaría de hecho que se lo acabase él solo. Sin embargo, viendo ese estomago no me parece que debería sorprenderme si lo logra.

––No, para nada ––negó el enano–– sorprendente sería que no siguiera comiendo después de acabarse todo eso ¿Quiere? ––le ofreció la carne seca del plato que cargaba y Bilbo no se negó a un bocado.

Después de que todos ya estuvieran sentado y su despensa quedara casi vacía a pesar de lo que había preparado al principio había sido más que suficiente (pero no para doce enanos y un mago) todos reían y bromeaban unos con otros, le pareció una escena divertida que hasta riendo y carcajeando se fue a encontrar.

Nada era normal esa noche, los enanos con sus terribles modales y de la bebida que perdían al tomar el trago como si fuera agua, ensuciando sus barbas y ropajes al mismo tiempo. Vaya que los enanos le habían dado una enorme impresión, los eructos de cada uno eran más grandes y largos que el otro, Bilbo no le simpatizo nada eso y solo se cubría la cara por la vergüenza ¿O era para tapar su risa ante la situación?

_A estos enanos le hace falta una clase de modales con la abuela Bolsón _pensó divertido por la imagen mental.

Suspirando rendido, se hizo a un lado dirigiendo sus pasos a la cocina y apartándose de los enanos. Uno de los invitados, de cabellos ocres oscuro peinado hacia atrás en tres partes, llevaba una copa de vino limpiándola con un mantelito que Bilbo le quito enojado guardándolo en un cajón al instante. Explico lo que era y recibió de Bofur, que se encontraba en la cocina, una respuesta sarcástica ignorando que estaba hablando en serio. Bilbo rodo los ojos y salió de la cocina con el ceño fruncido ignorando que Bofur y el otro enano de nombre Nori se peleaban por unas cuantas salchichas.

Estaban jugando ya con la poca paciencia que le restaba, estaba a punto de gritar pero se abstuvo cuando un enano se le acerco, de apariencia joven y ojos aceitunas grandes e inocentes, con un plato en la mano. Le pregunto sobre lo que debía hacer con el plato en su mano y antes del que el Señor Bolsón contestase Fíli apareció entre ellos.

––A ver Ori dámelo.

¡De nuevo el horror! Lo arrojo atravesando el arco y Bilbo por poco se muere cuando vio que el que lo atrapo (Kíli) lo lanzo a la cocina. El hobbit rogo que se detuviera sintiéndose mareado con cada vajilla que lanzaban los enanos, del rubio, al castaño directo a la cocina en dónde no sabía quién los atrapaba ¡O si quiera hubiese alguien quien los atrapara! Escucho cuchillos y tenedores chocar entre sí, pisoteos en la madera y risas en el comedor. Bilbo no pudo evitar explotar y rogar que detuvieran sus actos.

De alguna manera sacaron una canción muy graciosa ante las caras del señor Bolsón. Pronto vio los cubiertos volar, la vajilla de su madre apiladas y siendo cargadas por el enano de mirada inocente. Dwalin saco su rabel y Bofur su flauta tocando mientras también lanzaban los platos y boles, si no era con sus codos, con su cabeza.

Ojala pudiera reír de eso, pero Bilbo tenía un límite.

_El cubierto arruinó,_

_Moler botellas, quemar corchos_

_Pisas vasos y rompe ollas_

_¡Lo que Bilbo Bolsón más odia!_

_En el mesón grasa botar,_

_Los cachos sobre la alfombra,_

_Al suelo leche derramar~_

_¡Vino en puertas salpicar!_

_Vierte todo en un gran tazón_

_Usa un palo para moler_

_Y si uno entero al final quedó~_

_Va rodando al comedor_

La canción seguía y seguía, casi Bilbo se desmaya ahí mismo cuando toda porcelana de su madre salia volando, lanzado con los codos, pies, piernas y manos. Que horrible cosas lo que decía la canción, pero que divertido resultaba todo cuando los enanos comenzaban a reír y cantar juntos mientras el glotón de Bombur se zampaba lo que quedaba los platos.

_¡Lo que Bilbo Bolsón más odia!_

Con decirles que al Señor Bolsón se le bajaron los colores es más que suficiente.

La canción finalizo, el hogareño hobbit corrió a la cocina para encontrarse con los platos apilados y limpios, los cubiertos guardados y con su filo intacto. Observo al que permanecía frente al lavabo terminar con el último plato lanzándolo al aire sin voltear y la vajilla cayó sin romperse encima del resto. Ese enano había hablado con él cuando paso a su lado comiendo unos tomates frescos. Bifur es como lo llamaban y solo hablaba en Khuzdûl por una herida de batalla en su cabeza, según lo que hablo el enano de nombre Oin, Bifur entendía la lengua común mas era incapaz de hablarla, todo por ese trozo de hacha clavada en su cráneo incapaz de ser quitada o quien sabe lo que le pasaría.

Qué cosa más extraña, pero no lo más extraño de la noche.

_"...No destruyen, sus manos fueron hechas para propósitos mejores que eso..."_

Ojala hubiera recordado eso antes de alterarse, los enanos lavaron, secaron y apilaron los platos, copas y cubiertos usados durante la cena. Río nervioso y aliviado junto con los demás enanos que se burlaban de sus expresiones de espanto y preocupación.

Fíli aún con una jarra en la mano repleta de cerveza, deposito su pesada mano en el hombro de Bilbo.

––Cambia esa cara mediano ––le aconsejo–– disfruta tu también, has preparado nuestra comida esta noche pero ni un bocado te he visto llevar a la boca ¿Qué los hobbits no comen?

––Oh sí, comemos bastante hasta más que un enano puedo presumir ––aseguro Bilbo–– pero no he tenido apetito esta noche y prefiero que mis invitados coman todo lo que deseen. Después de todo, me imagino que vienen de trabajos pesados y largos viajes, lo veo en sus ropas y caras. Lástima que no fue suficiente puesto que se han hartado casi toda mi despensa, pero me complace que ahora los veo satisfecho. Sin embargo, he notado que han guardado algo de comida ¿Hay alguien quien falté?

En respuesta el enano de dorados cabellos le miro como si no estuviera seguro de lo que estuviese a su lado, llevaba lanzándole la misma mirada desde que llego pero debía ser porque los enanos siempre han sido desconfiado y la actitud de Bilbo era demasiado mixta, ni él sabía que palabras saldrían de su boca más adelante, estaba actuando tan impulsivo como un Tuk que su lado Bolsón debía estar indignado.

No se encontraba tan enojado, ni incomodo, era más, no creyó que en algún momento se sintiese de esa manera, tal vez más preocupado de que algo fuese roto o algo destruido, pero se le olvido las palabras de la viajera con respecto a los enanos. Debía considerar tener sus palabras e historias más presente considerando la situación en que se encontraba.

El enano sin cambiar su expresión ni quitar su mano del pequeño hombro del mediano se disponía a contestar a su duda, hasta que un fuerte golpeteo dado a la puerta de entrada silencio a todos y se pudo sentir una tención en el aire.

Tanto Bilbo como Fíli giraron a la dirección de dónde provenían el par de golpes a la madera y el hobbit una vez más inconsciente de sus actos retrocedió un paso apartando con el movimiento la mano del rubio de su hombro.

––Está aquí ––dijo Gandalf.

_¿Quién? ¿Quién había llegado? ¿Por qué tan tenso el ambiente? ¿Por qué mis manos tiemblan? ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué quiero salir huyendo?_

No fue Bilbo quien abrió la puerta, Gandalf se levanto primero antes de que reaccionase y todos lo siguieron desde distintas direcciones de los pasillos que conectaban la casa. Cuando el propietario de la casa sintió unas palmadas pesadas en su hombro despertó de inmediato viendo al rubio retirarse y seguir a su hermano.

De alguna forma sus pies lo llevaron a la recepción y seguía apretando sus manos en puño. No lucía rígido mas si nervioso, pasando por su cabeza miles de pensamientos al azar.

Cuando llego a la entrada, ahí estaba Gandalf abriéndole la puerta al que esperaba que fuese el último enano de la noche.

––Ganldaf.

* * *

Wow o sea XD no sé si alguien este leyendo esto, pero de hecho sí lo sé. Yo no iba a publicar tan seguido mi fic, porque se supone que son los martes y jueves que público y eso. Pero cuando vi el comentario de alguien, quede ¡WOW! si alguien esta leyendo y se toma la molestia de comentar ¡Pues a darle entonces !

**Yume: **Tan lindo de tu parte ¬¬ pero tardaste igual

**Mika: **capaz y no vuelva a comentar

**Yo: **¡Claro que sí! Tengo fé

Bueno, hasta aquí el capitulo ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

_**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2020**_

_**FELIZ NAVIDAD**_

_**FELIZ DÍA DE REYES**_

_**FELIZ REGRESO A CLASES**_

**¡Que Ilúvatar los guíe y cuide por un año más!**


	6. Capítulo 5

**5\. Un contrato firmado al alba.**

Su voz profunda llego hasta los buenos oídos del hobbit. Levantó la mirada directamente a la puerta, vio pasar a un enano de cabellos peinados hacía atrás negros cual ébano con leves reflejos canosos, su piel pálida al igual que el de cualquier enano; su barba gruesa y marañosa, pero no tan larga, cubriendo la mayor parte de su cara. Además de Dwalin, podía asegurar que era uno de los más estoicos de los enanos. Sus vestimentas se iban desde el negro al azul rey y a la plata; sus cuentas de plata adornando al final de dos trenzas cayendo de sus hombros a su pecho. Y entonces Bilbo subió hasta sus ojos, encontrarse un par de zafiros oscuros extraídos desde la misma roca, bellos zafiros que le recordaba al rubio enano solo que estos eran más intensos.

Trago saliva el mediano y algo como un puñal se alojo en su pecho obstruyendo su respiración. El enano le era bastante alto y su porte era como el de alguien importante. No pudo evitar pensar que aunque el enano lucía imperturbable algo en los hombros tensos no pudo pasar desapercibo por el hobbit.

Vio como paso a grandes y pesados pasos a la recepción, escuchando sus quejas de que la casa del hobbit había sido difícil de encontrar extraviándose dos veces como resultado. Bilbo lucho por no reír ante esa excusa, su casa era una de las más vistosas por la colina, imposible no verla. Luego recayó en lo mencionado de una marca en su puerta, exigió saber cual marca, a lo que rápidamente observo, antes de que Gandalf cerrase la puerta, una runa brillante y azul que desapareció en segundos. La mirada de reproche que le lanzo Bilbo al mago fue ignorada por este ultimo.

El enano se quito su saco celeste y la colgó en su antebrazo sonriéndole con la mirada al enano de cabellos castaños y poca barba. Sus ojos azules aclararon, como si viera a un hijo después de tanto tiempo, mas aparto su vista de él y se giro al ser llamado Gandalf, quien le presentó al pensativo y muy distraído Bilbo Bolsón.

––Así que este es el hobbit ––dijo arrastrando las palabras avanzando hacía Bilbo y luego rodeándolo mientras lo evaluaba de pies a cabeza.

Mientras lo hacía, Bilbo no dejaba de pensar en que el enano le resultaba dolorosamente familiar, un dolor que hacía que su pecho ardiese y se estrujara entre sí dándose cuenta que le costaba respirar. Thorin Escudo de Roble le hizo una pregunta un tanto rara _¿Hacha o espada?_ Bilbo respondió con algo simple, más estratega daba a entender, y el enano se bufo junto con los demás.

––Lo que imagine ––sin girarse por completo miro a los que se ubicaban a su espalda bufándose–– parece más un tendero que un saqueador.

Sintió muchas ganas de soltarse a reír y no porque le pareciese divertido la burla, sino porque en esos momentos los límites de su paciencia se estaban yendo por la borda. No alzaría la voz y río en su lugar por lo bajo evitando lanzarle una mirada ceñuda al enano.

No comprendió el por qué las palabras del enano lo habían ofendido puesto que es cierto que él no es un saqueador ni lo parecía, ni en su vida había pensado si quiera en serlo, pero no le gustaba que lo subestimaran o que le dijeran que mostraba con su apariencia o no, era un hobbit y ya ¿Qué esperaban? ¿Otro enano con modales terribles y con mal sabor en la ropa? Era un sentimiento que le irritaba demasiado.

_¡Un tendero! ¡¿Pero quien se cree que es?!_

––Ja ––río Bilbo sin levantar una sonrisa.

––¿Le parece gracioso? ––el enano alzo una ceja sin cambiar de expresión y Bilbo no le rehuyó sus ojos zafiros.

––A este punto podría decirse ––dijo alzando un poco más el mentón olvidándose que era un Bolsón, sintiéndose irritado ante lo grosero que era el enano de cabellos oscuros, sin temerle a sus ojos severos–– Recién llegado y ya me ha juzgado sin siquiera conocerme, me da una pésima primera impresión de usted ya que todos aquí les he atendido a pesar de que han venido más de los que esperaba ––dijo pasando una mirada al mago–– pero el viaje y el cansancio debe tenerlo así de malhumorado o de irrespetuoso ante aquel que les ha ofrecido nada más que la bienvenida y una humilde cena. No importa ya ¿Por qué no va a al comedor? Sus compañeros le han dejado comida, me he percatado y estoy seguro que usted debe venir hambriento al igual que la mayoría lo estaba antes de llenarse los estómagos con mi comida.

Bilbo no lo noto porque no miro a su alrededor, pero todos los enanos agrandaban los ojos y sostenían la respiración mientras que Thorin se mantuvo inmóvil e inexpresivo, soltando un ruido con la garganta parecido a una risa contenida.

––Tiene razón, estoy seguro que todos le agradecemos su hospitalidad…

––Pues me alegro ––interrumpió sin importarle nada ahora como le vieran–– y espero que disfruten el resto de la velada, ahora si me disculpan me retiro por un corto momento. Con permiso ––se fue dejando al enano con la palabra en la boca y a Gandalf muy complacido por el espectáculo.

Paso por los enanos hasta llegar a su habitación sin prestarle atención a sus miradas fijas en él. Cerró la puerta a su espalda sin pasarle seguro, sus manos en el aire pasaron una a su cabeza rascando sus rizos y la otra a su cadera entre que caminaba de un lado a otro pensando y meditando. Al final se sentó en los cojines cerca de la ventana apoyando su barbilla en sus nudillos derechos.

––No, nada ––concluyo llevando sus dos manos a la cara y luego apartarlas para dejarlas caer en sus piernas–– no lo he visto jamás ¿Cómo puede parecerme condenadamente familiar? ¡Todos en especial! ¿Será que ya me volví loco? ¿Debería dejar de fumar el Viejo Toby? Bah que tontería estoy diciendo, pero…

El dolor era cada vez más insoportable, llego al punto de sentir su pecho siendo apuñalado por miles de lanzas invisibles y aunque no estuviera muerto cargarlas era un gran mártir.

Mirar esos ojos zafiros le dejo en shock por bastante tiempo hasta que pudo hablar como si no le tuviera miedo alguno a un enano que cargaba una espada a su espalda ¿En qué estaba pensando? Para complicar más las cosas, recordó que todos cargan armas pesadas, quien sabe que si por haber perdido los estribos y descargar su frustración con el enano vendrían por él y le cortarían en pedacitos mientras dormía.

––No seas tonto Bilbo, eso no pasara ––se consolaba pero el lado Bolsón hablo con miedo y dudas.

_¿Qué te hace creer eso? Son enanos, no los conoces ¿No recuerdas lo rencorosos que son? _

Que alentador era su lado Bolsón, mas tenía un punto razonable. Ahora se encontraba en una enorme disputa y su lado paterno solo le hacía angustiarse más.

––Pero siento que no lo harán. No porque carguen armas vienen con malas intensiones ¿Qué pretendían que hiciera? ¿Qué actuara como un mansito toda la noche? ––añadió colocándose de pie y mirando el abrigo para la lluvia que Kaírel le coció–– Solo debo relajarme y seguir la velada, y sí, tal vez deba disculparme por mis imprudentes comentarios, pero eso será después, sigo enojado por esa grosera actitud.

_¿Entonces por qué sonríes? _Pregunto su lado Tuk.

Bilbo deshizo su sonrisa tan rápido que daba la impresión de que jamás hubiera estado ¿Por qué le daba tanta gracia el haberse enfrentado al enano? Vaya que era una tontería, pero muy graciosa cuando lo pensaba. El enano con su semblante inquebrantable, le daba la impresión de ser alguien imperturbable y centrado, pero en los ojos del enano vio algo parecido a cuando encuentras algo que no habías previsto.

Puras tonterías se decía el viejo hobbit, como si el conociera tan bien al enano para conocer sus expresiones. No valía el seguir dándole vuelta a un asunto inútil, no podía dejar a sus invitados solos, que descortés de su parte, era mejor salir de su habitación e ir con sus huéspedes a ver en qué consistía la aventura que el mago le ofreció participar a Bilbo.

Estaba completamente ensimismado y taciturno de la conversación que pretendía prestar atención, los enanos hablaban de una reunión en Ered Luin a lo cual asistieron todos los familiares del enano de ropas oscuras comiendo lo que le guardaron sus compañeros. Más de eso, no escuchaba con mucho afán pues pensaba en lo que en sus memorias faltaban.

Su vista no se desvió de los enanos, pero no significaba que los veía. Escuchó de señales y mapas, eso último si le intereso pues siempre le había encantado los acertijos y los mapas pero siguió ajeno a lo que ocurría.

De repente gritos y vociferaciones lleno el comedor y los pasillos de su hogar. Los enanos discutían unos con otros y Gandalf se mantenía fumando algo nervioso como si quisiera decir algo pero no pudiera hablar, la agresión de los enanos era grande al grado que Bilbo pensó que empezarían a arrojarse las sillas en los cuales estaban sentados. Trato de hacer su voz sonar pero no fue hasta que el enano sentado frente suyo se levanto y bramo en su lengua materna.

Se ensancharon sus ojos y quedo con la boca semi-abierta cuando observo a todos sentarse de vuelta en sus asientos sin un reclamo pero sin dejar algunos de intercambiarse miradas fruncidas hasta que el mismo enano que había mandado a callar a todos volvió a hablar.

––Si interpretamos esas señales ¿No creen que otros también pudieron hacerlo? ––su voz imponente callo en totalidad a los enanos y sus palabras les hicieron reflexionar.

Bilbo ya no se embarco en sus pensamientos, ahora solo le prestaba atención al enano cuyas palabras inspiradoras contaban sobre un tesoro resguardado en una montaña ubicada al este, un tesoro de sus antepasados sin dueño que ahora se hallaba a la cercanía de los avaros corazones y ojos de las demás razas, esperando el momento para ir y reclamarlo como suyo cuando no le pertenecía a nadie más que a la raza enana que una vez vivía entre la morada de la montaña.

_Erebor _incluso el nombre le era conocido, los enanos volvieron a emocionarse y exclamaron palabras en su lengua.

––Olvidan que el portal está cerrado ––interrumpió su emoción el de apariencia más vieja de los enanos, Balin logro que se desanimaran pero que vieran la realidad–– no hay ninguna entrada a la montaña.

––Eso mi querido Balin no es del todo cierto ––hablo Gandaf girando una llave gruesa de metal entre sus dedos.

––¿Cómo obtuviste eso?

Despego sus labios y sus ojos se posaron en la llave, Bilbo retrocedió un paso y se congelo como si aquel objeto fuese peligroso. Meneó su cabeza sin que le prestaran atención.

Olvidando su preocupación, observo como el mago le entregaba esa llave al enano líder quien la observaba como si fuera un rayo de esperanza a sus años llenos de oscuridad y desolación.

La llave indicaba una entrada oculta en el mapa sin descifrar que Gandaf ya había desdoblado hace rato ya. Aclaro que no había aún encontrado la respuesta al acertijo pero que otros podría. Menciono en que durante la travesía debían ser cautelosos y permanecer ocultos.

––…y una buena suma de valentía ––miro a Bilbo al añadir lo último y el hobbit lo miro queriendo reírse por la confianza ciega y tonta del mago hacía él.

¿Qué más tonterías diría el mago? No era valiente ni un aventurero, ni un guerrero ¡Menos un saqueador! Estuvo a punto de decírselo a todos pero las voces de los enanos se les adelantaron.

––No luce realmente como un saqueador ––opino el de apariencia más vieja.

_¿Qué?_

––Sí ––concordó su hermano–– el campo no es para campesinos débiles que no saben pelear ni defenderse.

_¿Es en serio? ¿Qué les ocurre a todos estos enanos que juzgan solo por las apariencias? Si hubiera sabido que sería de ese modo, los hubiera tratado como bestias desde el principio ¡Me hubiera evitado las cortesías! Que les importa un rábano supongo._

Hubiera intervenido y hablado pero una vez más los enanos comenzaron un debate entre gritos y reclamos apoyando al hobbit o en acuerdo con los primeros que hablaron ¿Como querían que opinara si ni unas palabras dejaban que expresara? Furioso se acerco pero tuvo que retroceder ante una sombra oscura que se esparció como el manto de una tempestad por su hogar y una voz de trueno se alzo sobre las demás callando al tiempo que intimidó a los enanos.

Gandalf salió en su defensa ofendido de que dudaran más de su juicio y elecciones, alagando a los hobbits durante su discurso. Sentándose, le recordó a Thorin el trabajo que le había encomendado días atrás de buscar al decimo cuarto miembro de la compañía. Sin más le pidió que confiara en él y el enano dudando por segundos acepto al final pidiéndole a Balin que le entregase el contrato al Señor Bolsón.

Explicó el de ojos amables lo que consistía básicamente el contrato y se lo paso a Thorin quien lo aplasto en el pecho del hobbit. No se había sentido tan presionado en toda la noche, menos intimidado, no hasta que leyó el largo pedazo de pergamino que desenrollo. Llego a la parte en la que la compañía no se hacía responsable por lesiones específicas y vaya que fueron _muy_ específicas.

––¿Incinerarse?

La respuesta le hizo de inmediato arrepentirse de haber preguntado, pensar en un enorme dragón _¡Un dragón!_ enfrentársele y que de sus fauces expulsara un fuego abrazador que lo reducía a cenizas no era algo alentador. Veía borroso y le faltaba el aire, sus manos se enfriaban y hormigueaban y pensó que se desmayaría. Bilbo palideciendo, rogaba mentalmente que Bofur se callara de una buena vez. Cuando lo hizo, la sensación de vomitar y desmayarse, luchaban entre sí hasta que la última gano viendo nada más que negro.

––Estoy bien, solo déjame sentarme en paz un momento ––le pedía Bilbo al mago con una taza de té en la mano acariciando el pulgar sobre el liso tacto de porcelana.

––Ya estuviste sentado en paz por mucho tiempo…

El mago con sus cejas alzadas y con pipa en mano se paseaba por la sala de estar hasta quedar cerca del sillón donde el hobbit reposaba entre que calmaba su pequeño ataque de nervios. Le preguntaba a Bilbo sobre los manteles y vajilla que tanto ahora se suponía que le importaban. Bilbo quería protestar pero abriendo su boca nada salió y la cerro sin quitar su vista del mago gris quien relataba cuentos de la infancia de Bilbo cuando de pequeño lo conoció y como iba y venía por los bosques cercanos para buscar criaturas de cuento y volvía tarde con luciérnagas capturadas en un frasco y unas en su cabellos rebeldes y sucias por el barro.

––No puedo irme así nada más, soy un Bolsón de Bolsón Cerrado ––atribuyo a su apellido la excusa de ser incapaz de irse, así como lo hizo con Kaírel.

––Pero también eres un Tuk.

Dejo caer su cabeza en el espaldar del sillón, él realmente no se consideraba un Tuk. Ahí iba de nuevo el mago con sus historias, intentando mover un poco al pasado Bilbo que soñaba con una aventura lejos de La Comarca.

Gandalf contaba las hazaña de su tatarabuelo Toro Bramador Tuk en la Batalla de los Campos Verdes y Bilbo al igual que con Kaírel pensaba que todas esas fabulosas historias no eran más que exageraciones.

––Las buenas historias merecen un buen final ––dijo sentándose frente a Bilbo–– Tu tendrás una o dos historias que contar cuando vuelvas.

Ya lo estaba pensando, riéndose de sus propios pensamientos y de su lado Tuk que quería salir y explorar el mundo, ver con sus propios ojos los paisajes que tanto se describían en las historias. Mas algo le seguía inquietando.

––¿Puedes prometerme que volveré? ––pregunto.

––No ––respondió Gandalf–– Y si lo haces, no vas a ser el mismo.

La idea le abrumaba pero no le espantaba, deseaba poder decirle al mago un rotundo "No" rechazando por completo la oferta, pero una vez más un extraño sentimiento se alojo en su pecho creyendo que si declinaba su petición, se arrepentiría. Sin embargo ¿Cómo podría viajar con un grupo de enanos que apenas conoce? ¿Cómo podría estar con ellos cuando aún no tenía en claro esos presentimientos que rondaban a su alrededor?

––No lo sé Maestro Gandalf ––comenzó a decir encogiéndose de hombros con pesadez–– Me parece tan sorprendente que no sé si realmente está pasando y veo que los demás al menos tuvieron tiempo de pensarlo pero yo…

Se giro al escuchar murmullos a su espalda, encontró a tres enanos en la cocina, uno de barba de un intenso color rojo fumando cerca de un enano de apariencia joven, cabellos ocres oscuros y barba trenzada, Ori, se acordaba del joven pues por el comenzó el ataque de pánico del hobbit por la vajilla de su madre. Hablaba con otro enano de cabellos canosos y una trompeta puesta en su oreja para escuchar al más joven enano quien escribía en un cuaderno lo que, creía, algo que le explicaba el de problemas para escuchar.

Sonrió al ver la escena sintiendo calidez; volvió su mirada a Gandalf, volvió a pasar sus manos por la taza aún con el liquido caliente en su interior con olor a hierba buena y suspirando observo el fuego.

––Dame hasta mañana al menos ––se fijo en los brillantes ojos del mago que en esos momentos le daban la apariencia de un joven, como la mirada de un niño esperanzado de recibir el regalo que tanto ansiaba–– No te estoy diciendo que sí…

––Pero tampoco es un no ––añadió y Bilbo no pudo evitar apretar sus labios en una tonta sonrisa.

––Podría decirse.

Dejo la taza encima del libro que se encontraba en el brazo del sillón y se levanto para caminar un momento, su cabeza aún daba vuelta y la imagen del dragón era un desanimo tremendo. Observaba a los enanos a su alrededor, hablando entre ellos en común y en su lengua materna. Bastante raro se sentía, como una calma que hace años no tenía. Pero estaba abrumado y no pensaba las cosas con claridad, quería tomar algo de aire y salió por la puerta creyendo que nadie notaría su ausencia.

Así lo hizo, bajo los escalones y se sentó en el banco frente a su cerca, observo la comarca iluminado por pequeñas farolas a las entradas de cada agujero hobbit y las estrellas que brillaban, tintineaban y resplandecían en la oscura noche. Las casas de los senderos, las luces internas apagadas y concluyo que ellos eran los únicos que debían estar despierta a tan alta hora de la noche.

––Partir a una aventura ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo Bilbo? ¿Estás en serio considerando irte con esos enanos desconocidos? ¿Qué le pasara a Bolsón Cerrado? ¿Qué pensaran tus familiares? Estarán preocupados y tú… tú eres solo un simple hobbit ¿En qué los podrías ayudar? ––se hablaba mientras jugaba con sus pulgares y riéndose de su monologo–– Sintiéndote ofendido porque dudaran de tus habilidades ¡Estupideces! Tú no eres un saqueador o guerrero, no eres nada de eso… entonces ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué deseo ir con toda mi alma? ––sus ojos se aguaron y por primera vez en toda la noche una lagrima surco su mejilla y cayó pesadamente a su pantalón.

Sus orejas se movieron y se percato que ya no estaba solo fuera de su casa, se giro en reflejo de la persona que pretendía llegar sin aviso.

––Hey tranquilo saqueador, no vine a hacerte nada ¿sí?

No era como si pudiera verlo claramente, pero a las tenues luces de su entrada veía al enano de cabellos castaños oscuros, de escasa barba y ojos que brillaban a pesar de la poca luz.

––¿Qué desea mi buen Señor enano? ––pregunto Bolsón cruzándose de brazos mientras disimuladamente limpiaba su mejilla y retorcía su nariz.

––Nada, solo quería salir un rato y de casualidad lo encuentro a usted mirando el cielo como si estuviera buscando respuesta en las frías y distantes estrellas ––Kíli tomo un sorbo de la hierba para pipa y dejo escapar el humo en un perezoso soplido–– Lo noto afligido ¿Algo le molesta?

––Muchas cosas ––respondió Bilbo–– pero no es algo que sea de importancia y no sé si este afligido realmente. Vine aquí a pensar y es lo que menos puedo hacer.

––Me retiro si así lo desea, no vine a molestarlo si es lo que piensa.

––No, claro que no ––negó con la cabeza, encogiendo la comisura de sus labios–– No esperaba que se me acercara alguno de ustedes, me han mirado con extrañeza y no me molesta a pesar de todo ––recordaba lo dicho por la joven de que los enanos suelen ser desconfiados y reservados así que sus actitudes hacía él no le incomodaba en absoluto. Ahora lo que realmente quería tener era una razón solida para quedarse o marcharse.

––No se preocupe, más adelante en el viaje quizás se muestren más abierto. Bueno, ya impresiono a varios de hecho ––río mordiendo la punta de su pipa.

––¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo?

––Vera ––medito sus palabras moviendo la muñeca con la mano que sostenía la pipa–– nadie que he conocido se ha atrevido a sostenerle la mirada a mi tío y menos responderle de esa manera, excepto, quizás mi madre. ––dijo tras una pausa pensativa viniendo a él remotos recuerdos.

––¿Tu tío?

EL joven enano sonrió gracioso mientras se sentaba en el banco junto a Bilbo notando a plena vista que el hobbit no tenía ni idea a quien se refería. Era gracioso, la verdad.

––El enano ceñudo que llego de último. Vaya impresión que le ha dado a todos, en especial a él.

_Ah, ese enano, eso lo explica _pensó rodando los ojos.

––Lamento si lo ofendí, pero no retrocederé mis palabras. No tolero cuando las personas juzgan a los demás sin siquiera haberlas conocido. Es injusto, no porque alguien sea diferente a tu raza se merezca un trato inferior. Tampoco tolero los malos modales.

Y Bilbo se dio cuenta de sus palabras dichas con ímpetu ¿Desde cuándo pensaba así? Ya ni podría decir que se conocía así mismo, actuaba y decía unas cosas que no eran propias de su él normal.

No escucho nada de parte de su acompañante y volteo a verle, entrecerró sus ojos pensando que veía mal pero pudo jurar que el joven lo miraba con algo parecido a cuando vez algo inesperado y especial, como si las palabras de Bilbo le hubiesen tomado desprevenido y al mismo tiempo alegrado.

––Usted… ¿Usted en realidad piensa así? ––sus ojos eran iguales a los de un cachorro muy joven, grandes y brillantes. A los ojos del hobbit, Kíli, el enano a su lado, era como ver a un niño hobbit.

––Claro, detesto los malos modales.

Kíli río por aquella respuesta pero luego de voltear a ver el camino regreso su mirada nuevamente al hobbit.

––No, eso no. Lo primero que dijo.

––¿Por qué no lo haría?

_¿Por qué lo hago?_

––No lo sé, no a muchos les agradan los enanos, no tenemos buena reputación y no hay muchos que hablen bien de nosotros.

––Pues no lo creo, en eso tendré que estar en desacuerdo con usted ––dijo Bilbo–– Alguien que conocí hace poco me contó todo lo bueno y malo de los enanos ––contaba y el enano fue atraído por sus palabras–– Me contó de sus sorprendentes habilidades con las joyas, el metal y el acero, que son constructores natos y que son valiosos amigos pues son leales y apasionados.

––¿En serio le dijo todo eso? ––sonaba como si no le creyera.

––Oh sí, yo jamás había visto a un enano tan cerca en toda mi vida y me dio una buena imagen de ellos. Aunque me contó de su temperamento terco y obstinado.

––¿Qué piensa ahora? ––pregunto tomando una aspiración de su hierba y expulsando el humo en un soplido largo y lento.

La silueta del humo parecía una larga cola que se enroscaba e iba directamente al cielo nocturno.

––Que puede que tenga razón como a la vez no, todo depende de con qué clase de enanos me este involucrando ––confeso y el otro le respondió con una sonrisa–– Aunque tu tío sin duda me ha dado una pésima primera impresión si me permite el comentario y disculpe que hablé así de su pariente.

––Tranquilo, es así con todos y tiene sus razones, no lo tome personal. Te acostumbraras.

––No lo sé, aún no estoy seguro si partiré con ustedes al alba. Dejar mi hogar es difícil cuando he estado aquí la mayor parte de mi vida ––dijo Bilbo.

––Mhm sería una pena ––y entonces el de ojos esmeralda levanto una ceja al de ojos castaños–– Sería agradable tenerlo en nuestra compañía Maestro Bolsón ––hizo una pausa para inclinarse y apoyar su codo en una pierna y ladeando la cabeza para mirar mejor al hobbit–– ¿Lo dije bien esta vez?

Bilbo río por la pregunta palmeando su pierna, no era difícil adivinar a que se refería pues cuando se presentaron había dicho su apellido mal, muy mal, malísimo.

––Sí, sí lo dijiste bien mi buen Señor enano.

Ambos rieron y Bilbo sintió su corazón reconfortante, las lágrimas ya no querían salir, no como al principio cuando vio al joven por primera vez. Por alguna razón se sentía agradecido por apreciar la sonrisa brillante del enano joven, pues le daba la impresión que hace mucho que no veía una sonrisa como aquella.

––¡Kíli!

Ambos voltearon sin borrar sus sonrisas de sus rostros. Al principio de la escalera, la puerta estaba semi abierta y se asomaba el enano de cabellos cual sol.

––¿Qué andas haciendo? Thorin quiere vernos y te he estado buscando por todos lados ––regaño cruzándose de brazos dándose cuenta que el hobbit se encontraba a su lado.

––Ya voy hermano, solo estaba conversando con nuestro saqueador.

Bilbo le reprendió con la mirada pues aún no era su saqueador y Kíli río por lo bajo pues sabía que sería bastante fácil molestar al pequeño hobbit y eso sí que sería entretenido.

––Pues si ya terminaron será mejor que entres ¿O quieres que nuestro tío venga mejor?

Kíli desapareció su sonrisa de golpe tras escuchar la amenaza y a saltos subió las escaleras. Bilbo se levanto y subió más calmadamente las escaleras pasando por la puerta siendo seguido con la mirada por el enano de ojos como el cielo de la tarde. Ya no tenía razones para estar afuera, había tomado el suficiente aire frío para calmar sus nervios, ahora solo deseaba estar en su cálida cama.

––Disculpe si mi hermano le ha molestado cuando debía pretender a la soledad, a veces suele ser muy imprudente ––dijo Fíli viendo a su hermano pasar por el arco a la estancia.

––Tranquilo, de hecho fue agradable hablar con él ––dijo Bilbo.

––¿En serio? ––sonreía aliviado.

––¿Es tu hermano menor? ––pregunto avanzando y el enano cerró la puerta.

––Sí y siempre debo andar cuidado de que no se meta en problemas ––le respondió con extraña facilidad.

Viendo que desaparecía por el arco yendo junto a su hermano, el hobbit vio su oportunidad de retirarse a su habitación. Se encontraba tan cansado que le daba la sensación que no había dormido por un largo tiempo y fue cuando llego a un rincón de su casa cuando escucho una conversación, no pretendía hacerlo, pero no le pareció correcto interrumpir.

––…prefiero a estos enanos antes que un ejército de las Colinas de Hierro…

Escucho a Thorin hablar con Balin quien se veía recaído y poco esperanzado. Bilbo escuchó poco pero lo suficiente para sentir que el enano que le había dado tan pésima impresión realmente era un enano que valoraba a su compañía, que valoraba a su gente y además que hablaba con el porte de un Rey. Fue entonces que entendió quien era el enano, el nombre no le sonaba pero todo el asunto de Erebor sí y vaya que fue muy lento.

_Thorin Oakenshield, así que es el heredero al trono de la Montaña Solitaria, Erebor, tengo a un Rey en mi casa a quien reprendí en la entrada frente a su gente… hump nada mal Bilbo, quizás si te corten en tiras esta noche mientras duermes._

Giro sobre sus talones y se encamino a su cuarto, se encerró ahí mientras pensaba. Tal vez era una total locura solo considerar en partir con los enanos, ya se lo había repetido por horas. El contrato seguiría sin firma pues él era un hobbit que permanecería en su agujero hobbit con sus tradiciones hobbit, viviría una vida sin aventuras y sin nada inesperado, una vida sedentaria como todo un Bolsón digno del nombre.

Claro eso pretendía, entonces ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo alistando su bolso con lo necesario para un viaje largo?

Se detuvo y vio su obra, el bolso que tenía puesto en la cama ya estaba totalmente lleno con lo esencial, incluso empaco el capuchón impermeable que la joven le obsequio. Levanto sus manos a nivel del pecho, y retrocedió unos pasos hasta sentarse en su mecedora. Se quedo largo rato pensando, retorció su nariz; llevo una mano a la cabeza acariciando sus rizos; por fin se recargo completamente de su mecedora para mirar por la ventana.

Volvió a la conclusión de que se estaba volviendo loco, paso una mano por su cara tapando su risa nerviosa y torpe. Se disponía a desempacar todo cuando escucho una tonada al otro lado, pasando por los pasillos directamente a la sala. Bilbo abrió su puerta para escuchar aquel canto antiguo, aquel que los enanos dedicaban como un rezo a sus antepasados para que los protegiesen en esa misión suicida pues a un dragón tendrían que enfrentarse y el camino a Erebor no iba a ser nada fácil quedando a muchas millas y kilómetros.

_Más allá de las Montañas Nublosas _

_Calabozos y antiguas cavernas_

_Hemos de ir, al alba partir_

_Para encontrar el oro al final._

_Hechizos lanzaban los enanos_

_Mientras las mazas tañían como campanas_

_Donde dormían sombrías criaturas_

_En salas huecas bajo las colinas_

_Para antiguos Reyes y El Señor Elfo_

_Relucientes destellos dorados hay_

_Enanos forjaron y capturaban la luz_

_En gemas escondidas en espadas._

_En collares de plata engarzaban_

_Estrellas florecientes. El fuego de dragón_

_Sobre coronas, en metal _

_Entretejía la luz de la luna y el sol _

_Más allá de las Montañas Nublosas_

_Calabozos y antiguas cavernas_

_Hemos de ir, al alba partir_

_Para encontrar el oro al final._

_Allí labraban sus propias copas_

_Arpas de oro donde nadie ahonda_

_Canciones yacen. Que ni los _

_Elfos y hombres han escuchado._

_Los pinos rugen en las alturas_

_Y los vientos gimen en la noche_

_Y el fuego ardiente se extendía _

_Arboles brillaban como antorchas_

_Sonaron las campanas, en el Valle._

_Miraron al cielo, los hombres pálidos_

_Más que el fuego, la ira del dragón_

_Las torres y casas derribo._

_Humeante la montaña bajo la luna_

_Los enanos oyeron al trágico destino_

_Por los pasillos corrieron y descendieron_

_En el palacio, bajo la luna._

_Más allá de las Montañas Nublosas_

_Calabozos y profundas cavernas_

_Debemos irnos antes del alba_

_Y recuperar nuestro oro y arpas_

_Más allá de las Montañas Nubladas_

_Calabozos y antiguas cavernas…_

Sintió al final de ese canto el aprecio a las cosas hechas a manos, sintió aprecio por lo valioso y por lo sencillo, sintió nostalgia, una que le estrangulaba y le dejaba sin respirar; sintió que su búsqueda, que su viaje tenía un propósito más allá del simple oro que desbordaban las cavernas de la montaña. La tonada le era conocida a pesar de que, una vez más, no encontró respuesta a su presentimiento.

Ellos seguían cantando mientras Bilbo se encaminaba por los pasillos y cuartos acomodando todo para sus invitados, sin quitar sus oídos de la inspiradora canción en la que los enanos se habían sumido y fue entonces que escucho cuerdas al viento ser rasgueadas de una forma delicada y gentil. Casi podía imaginar al enano quien tocaba, a penas rosar sus dedos a través de las cuerdas y aun así soltar tales sonidos que le llegaban al corazón. Sea quien sea, no pudo ignorar el rasgueo de las cuerdas y la melodía que expulsaban, dentro de él encontró una calidez nostálgica y encontró simpático que los enanos pudieran tocar se esa manera.

_Ahora sí Bilbo Bolsón, ya no puedes seguir subestimando a los enanos._

No supo quien tocaba el arpa pues se apresuro a ir a su habitación y entrecerrarse en ella para recostarse en la cama y mirar el techo sin importarle a qué hora llegaban a dormirse los enanos. El sueño le gano mientras seguía oyendo las cuerdas al viento y transportarse a unas tierras distantes y oscuras, de lunas extrañas y muy pero muy lejos de su hogar. Un amor fiero y celoso se alojo en su pecho y hasta que cayó dormido fue como si sintiera y compartiera el añoro de los enanos.

Brillaban las estrellas cual gemas de enanos entre un cielo que combatía entre la oscuridad y la claridad, mas una luz lo llamaba a la distancia, cerca de una enorme puerta sellada. Las laderas abrazaban la montaña, altas y poderosas. El valle era viejo y se sostenía en ruinas, el suelo a su alrededor había sido quemado y la hierba y el pasto no crecerían en largo tiempo, tampoco las flores ni la cosecha pues el suelo necesitaba mucho trabajo.

Ahí estaba él, sonriéndole a alguien de manos pesadas y ásperas. La luz resplandeció cegándolo, muy brillante y nubloso, tanto así que el rostro de aquel a quien le sostenía la mano no se veía con la claridad que él hubiese querido pues quería saber el por qué esa persona le sonreía de manera tan débil como si se despidiera.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me sonríes estando en ese estado? ¿Qué pretendes? _

Le susurro palabras que jamás fueron escuchadas por sus sensibles orejas.

_¿Por qué sonrió? ¿Por qué estoy llorando? ¿Por qué te estás yendo? ¡No te atrevas!_

Antes de si quiera saber lo que ocurría abrió sus ojos pesadamente siendo despertado por la luz de sol, la luz de la mañana. Pensó que seguía soñando, la luz era tan brillante como en sus sueños, pero estaba despierto y mientras pensaba si volver a dormir o levantarse para comenzar el día, recordó lo de anoche.

Se sentó en su cama con ojos bien abiertos, despierto en su totalidad. Había mucho silencio, demasiado para el escándalo de la noche anterior. Saltó de su cama y salió de su habitación recorriendo cada sala de su casa descubriendo que una vez más se encontraba solo.

¿Se habrían ido sin él? Claro, tampoco les había dado una respuesta certera y su viaje no podía esperar hasta que el tuviera las ganas de elegir entre quedarse o irse, pero viendo como habían resultado las cosas creyó conveniente que todo se quedara como estaba.

_¿Entonces por qué me siento tan desilusionado y hueco?_

Ahí se encontraba el contrato, encima de su chimenea y solo faltaba su firma. Lo tomo entre sus manos y desdoblándola leyó por encima de cada palabra. Una aventura era demasiada responsabilidad, su trabajo iba hacer demasiado y no era alguien experto.

Fue a su habitación con el contrato en su mano, aún estaba a tiempo, 8:27, viendo el día no se debieron haber marchado más que hace media hora y si corría lo suficiente los alcanzaría pero ¿Se iría de verdad?

¿Qué clase de fuerza lo estaba moviendo empacando lo que no pudo empacar anoche? ¿Qué fuerza lo estaba llevando a firmar el contrato? ¿Qué fuerza tan grande era lo que lo estaba impulsando hacia una aventura? ¿Acaso de ver su hogar vacio por segunda vez le estaba ocasionando eso? No ignoro que lo que paso con Kaírel en los pocos días que se quedo fue divertido y entretenido, su casa lucía incluso más cálida y no tan nostálgica. La noche anterior con los enanos le hizo reír y experimentar miles de emociones, su hogar no pudo haber lucido tan agradable y ahora era solo un agujero adornado hermosamente.

Ya se encontraba en la entrada bajando las escaleras con entusiasmo y martillando un cartel en su puerta.

"_Me fui de aventura y planeo regresar, por favor mantenerse lejos de esta propiedad hasta mi regreso ¡Les hablo a ustedes en especial Sacovillas-Bolsón! Esta casa no será de ustedes ni aunque me muera en este viaje ¡Recibirán noticias de mi!_

_Y hasta entonces manténganse alejados por favor_

_Hasta ese momento_

_Bilbo Bolsón"_

Siguió su loco consejo que nunca creyó necesitar, tomo todo lo importante incluyendo el pañuelo que le había tejido y la daga que había olvidado que tenía metido junto con el capuchón.

Miro por última vez antes de marcharse de su tan amado Bolsón Cerrado y dio la vuelta atravesando su cerca.

"_¿Sabe usted como iniciar una aventura?" _

Bilbo negó en aquella ocasión fumando su pipa.

"_Se inicia con el primer paso, siempre es el más importante y sin embargo el más difícil. No sabes lo que te espera, pero eso es lo emocionante. Solo sigue hacia adelante sin mirar atrás…" _

Eso hizo, pero en vez de dar un paso corrió con una sonrisa entusiasta en su rostro sosteniendo el contrato con una mano ondeándola con el viento que provocaba al correr. Los que se toparon con él le preguntaban a dónde iba tan apurado y excitado, los niños reían preguntando igual al Señor Bolsón el por qué su apuro a lo que él respondió jadeante y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y ojos resplandecientes por la emoción.

––¡Me voy! ¡Parto a una aventura!

* * *

**Ok, no sé si quedo bien ese momento entre Thorin y Bilbo XD pero voy a amar poner a Bilbo relacionándose de otra manera con los enanos, como es diferente esta situación y además que estoy combinando cosas de la película y del libro ¡Me encanta! Y respondiendo a la pregunta de un comentario...**

**Yume: TIENES COMENTARIOS!**

**Mika: quien lo diria! sí los tiene**

**Yo: Callen boca. En fin, respondiendo, todo tiene su razón de ser y más adelante se sabrá todo. Pueden hacer sus preguntas y tratare de responder sin dar spoiler 3 gracias por leer mi historia y espero que sigan conmigo hasta el final. Amo está idea y la abrazo con todas mis fuerzas, por ello seguiré hasta el final porque ¿Les cuento un secreto? La historia realmente esta avanzada hasta el final de la primera película XD pero lo voy subiendo uno por uno los días que tengo libre para entrar a la computadora sin problemas. Más especifico los martes y fin de semana **

**Eso es todo ¡Se les quiere! Hasta el próximo cap**


	7. Capitulo 6

**Historias junto al fuego.**

Mirándolo un día, una pregunta se asomo a mi curiosa naturaleza. Esa historia que había leído en aquel cuaderno rojo y que él mismo me había contado, siempre se me hizo divertido la parte de como el pequeño hobbit partió con una mochila llena de cosas al azar, corriendo, saltando de colina en colina, apurado por el camino y senderos sin mirar o preocuparse de lo que quedaba atrás. Y así fue que la duda surgió ¿Por qué había decidido partir de su agujero hobbit para ir a una aventura suicida con trece enanos y un mago que apenas conoció la noche anterior? ¿Cuál era el motivo? ¿Qué fue el impulso que lo llevo a tal acto inesperado?

"_Oh mi querida amiga, de todas las preguntas que pudiste haber preguntado sacas la que no es fácil de explicar pero tampoco es imposible de responder ¿Por qué? Pienso que no hay una sola palabra correcta para responderla sin que quede entre más dudas ¿Por qué los acompañe? ¿Por qué salí de mi confortable agujero a una incómoda aventura? La respuesta, como dije, no es sencilla pues yo mismo no comprendí el impulso que me llevo a dar un paso fuera de mi hogar y pensé que a final de mis días no descubriría la razón. Me atreví a irme sin sombrero, ni dinero, ni equipaje, ni pañuelo ¡Qué horror!_

_Culpe más de una vez a mi lado Tuk y a cierto mago que conoces muy bien "¡¿En qué estaba pensando?!" me pregunte miles de veces durante el viaje, quejándome internamente y a veces en voz alta. Mis compañeros de viaje me juzgaban por mis tantas quejas que ahora veo y siento realmente gran pena al recordar, era joven y tonto, no comprendí la verdad hasta llegar al final de mi viaje y puedo asegurarte que después de ello, a pesar del trágico final, yo no me arrepentí, jamás. Y siempre añore volver y contemplar Erebor en su vasta y restaurada gloria aunque los recuerdos dolorosos se asomaran en el proceso. Pero un pequeño y joven hobbit apareció en mi vida y pienso que tuve mucha suerte, pues me doy cuenta que fue otra magnifica aventura vivida con mi querido sobrino al criarlo como un hijo, me hubiera gustado darle más pero supongo que le di lo necesario…"_

Era agradable oírle hablar de su sobrino, pero cuando empezaba jamás paraba, el amor y cariño que le tenía a Frodo era tan grande que solo preguntarle cómo era te llevaba a anécdotas de la niñez, graciosas y vergonzosas, me gustaría decir unas pero no en esta historia, las dejaré para otras ocasiones, se los prometo.

"…_Creo que me he desviado, la vejes a veces puede ponerte sentimental y nostálgico"_ dijo dejando caer su mano sobre la mía, yo tome su mano de regreso y acaricie la ya arrugada piel de sus nudillos a modo de hacerle sentir que no me importaba sus desvíos pues siempre era un placer escucharle hablar sobre su amado sobrino _"…No recuerdo precisamente que fue lo que me llevo a salir de mi confortable hogar ¿La emoción por la aventura? ¿Habría sido un simple impulso? ¿La soledad? ¿El corazón de un joven soñador? _

_Ah créeme que me ha costado saber la razón pero no es como si no lo supiera, no, solo me cuesta recordar. Si hubo una razón por la cual los acompañe y una buena, pero no fui capaz de decirles nada al respecto, creo que si les hubiera dicho tal vez las cosas habrían sido diferentes. Por ello he aprendido que es mejor hacer y decir las cosas antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Es mejor soltar lo que piensas antes de reprimirlas, más adelante puedes arrepentirte. Pero es mejor arrepentirte de lo que has hecho y no de lo que nunca hiciste"_

Suspiro y una vez más su mirada se fijo en los árboles de uno de los tantos jardines en Rivendel, recordando.

"_Sí, hubo una razón mi querida amiga, una muy buena. Tal vez sea eso, como dije, me cuesta recordar pero estoy seguro que fue esta, claro que la fue, la razón por la que decidí dejar mi hogar por ellos fue…"_

**.*.*.*.**

––¡Aguarden!

Ahí iba, corriendo Bilbo Bolsón tras trece enanos y un mago quienes montaban ponis y caballo. Llegaba jadeante y resoplando a Delagua. Los enanos ya estaba a punto de partir seguros de que el Señor Bolsón no vendría y vaya que sorpresa se llevaron al verlo correr hacía ellos.

Ampliaron sus ojos a todo lo que daban sus parpados y unos sonreían al verlo aparecer. Thorin incluso volteo con los labios entre abiertos observando al hobbit acercarse con una sonrisa en el rostro.

––Ya lo firme ––confirmo Bilbo extendiendo el largo contrato a Balin.

El enano tomo entre sus manos el documento sacando su monóculo de doble lente mientras le lanzaba una mirada al jadeante y sonriente hobbit. Ante sus ojos todo estaba en orden y que cosa tan sorprendente era ver al mediano sonreír como si lo que estaba aceptando era ir a un festival. Pensaba que el pobre no tenía ni idea en lo que se había metido y no le convenía decirle nada por los momentos, era mejor no quitarle las ilusiones de lo que consistía su aventura, ya más adelante se enteraría y luego verían su reacción.

Mientras Bilbo esperando que el enano dijera algo, se quedo viendo al poni en el cual estaba Balin montado. No era de montar jamás y los hobbits preferirían tener mejor los pies clavados al suelo. Hace mucho que no estaba cerca de un animal así, la idea de que posiblemente tuviera que montar uno no le agradaba del todo.

––Parece que todo está en orden ––doblo el documento y se lo volvió a entregar al hobbit–– Bienvenido Señor Bolsón a la Compañía de Thorin Escudo de Roble.

Balin le guiño un ojo y hubo algunos que felicitaron desde lejos a Bilbo. Vaya que el Señor Bolsón estaba feliz y mucho más tranquilo, lo cual era agradable, pero solo duro segundos antes de que el líder de la compañía demandase que le dieran un poni.

Bilbo protesto e incluso saco una excusa con respecto a que no sería necesario y que podría seguirles el paso. Qué cosa tan absurda, seguir a los enanos por todo el camino solo con sus pies.

Fue cortado por dos enanos que iban en la retaguardia (Fíli y Kíli) quienes lo tomaron por los hombros y alzándolo lo ensillaron en un poni cercano y lo ayudaron a colocar sus cosas en el mismo poni junto a lo demás. Hubieran visto su expresión, sujetaba las riendas como si temiera que en algún momento el poni fuese hacer algún movimiento que lo mandase de bruces al suelo.

Unos pasos más adelante el enano atrás de Bilbo, el canoso con problemas de oído exigió a Nori, el enano de peinado particular, una paga por alguna cosa.

––¿Y eso qué fue? ––pregunto Bilbo a Gandalf quien cabalgaba en un hermoso caballo blanco a su lado.

––Ah que ellos apostaron ––respondió el mago sin darle mucha importancia–– si ibas a venir o no. La mayoría aposto a que no vendrías.

––¿Tu qué creías?

––Bueno ––una pausa después una bolsa tintineante fue lanzada al mago quien la atrapo sin problema alguno y sonriendo victorioso prosiguió–– mi querido amigo, yo nunca dude de ti.

Vio al mago guardar su premio en su cartera y no pudo evitar sonreír del gusto de que al menos había ahí quienes no lo subestimaban.

Con cierto asombro vio al enano de esponjosa barba pelirroja lanzar otra bolsa de monedas a más atrás de Bilbo y cuando volteó se encontró con el enano castaño con quien hablo la noche anterior admirando su premio en su mano mientras sonreía triunfante y saltaba la pequeña bolsa en su mano.

Cabalgando a su lado, su hermano contuvo la risa mientras este veía a su hermanito presumir de su apuesta ganada. Kíli pasó su mirada a Bilbo sonriéndole agradecido.

_Quien lo diría, mocoso confiado._

Ya no tenía vuelta atrás, cuando se vino a dar cuenta estaba fuera de Hobbiton, miraba los arboles e interrumpiendo sus pensamientos un estornudo lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Saco su pañuelo, aquel que la viajera le tejió en una noche.

––Lindo pañuelo ––alago Gandalf percatándose del pedazo de tela delicada y preciosamente tejida.

––Gracias, fue un regalo, bueno más bien una compensación.

No pudo dejar de notar que el mago veía su pañuelo como si fuera algo curioso e interesante. No quiso preguntar e ignoro, al fin y al cabo entender los pensamientos de un mago era como intentar contar las estrellas del cielo nocturno, pudieses comenzar bien pero luego de unos minutos te perderías y tendrías que comenzar de nuevo. No, no era bueno.

El paso seguía siendo el mismo, salieron del extenso país de los hobbits encontrándose con posadas y gente simpática, uno que otro granjero o enano quien los saludaba cortes. Bilbo tuvo la casualidad de encontrarse con uno que otro conocido pero no le decía nada con detalle de porque rondaba tan lejos de Hobbiton.

Se encontraron entonces en tierras extrañas, las personas hablaban con otros acentos y las canciones que cantaban era diferentes, pero no desconocidas para el hobbit, le parecía haberlas escuchado en el pasado aun cuando no sabía dónde o cuando.

Llegaron a las Tierras Solitarias, dónde no podrían descansar en posadas y no había nadie a millas. El paisaje cada vez era más oscuro y las colinas eran ensombrecidas por los arboles, castillos abandonados y alrededor el paisaje se tornaba lúgubre. Los caminos se hacían más difíciles caminar, pero no era nada para ninguno de los viajeros, ni siquiera por el hogareño hobbit.

Su hogar había quedado atrás mas eso no le molestaba como él creía. Le agradaba de cierta manera, el aire era ligero y reconfortante aunque húmedo ya que se encontraban a comienzos de mayo, abril quedo atrás hace ya unos días y junio se acercaba sin prisa alguna.

Cuando lograban acampar se contaban historias y cantaban canciones a la caída del día. Esa noche acamparon en un lugar seco a pesar de la temporada, Glóin encendió el fuego con mucha insistencia pues el ambiente era húmedo y Bombur cocino aquella noche como todas las noches. Bilbo ya se había memorizado los nombres de los trece enanos en los tres días que llevaban de viaje.

Le agradaba mucho el cocinero de la compañía pues se esforzaba en hacer bien su trabajo y notaba que por alguna razón siempre le servía de primero y más de una vez se encontraba hablando con respecto al sazón de su sopa y los ingredientes usado pues también le gustaba cocinar y como hobbit era inevitable.

Y no podía ignorar a su hermano, el de sombrero extraño y bufanda tejida, Bofur. Simpático el enano, aunque algo raro en su modo de hablar, casi poético y a la vez irónico.

No podría decir que tenía mucho éxito con los enanos, sabía muy bien que todos eran desconfiados y no se esforzaba realmente en hablar con ellos. Intento hablar con el enano de mirada de roca pulida y tatuajes pero era tan difícil si quiera acercársele sin que le lanzara una mirada de "Piérdete". Si era intimidante pero a Bilbo no le creía de esa manera, no después de estar muriéndose por el sol de mayo al olvidarse por completo de cargar un sombrero.

_Qué bien Bilbo, tanto empacaste y tu sombrero lo dejaste justo en el perchero ¡Genial! Voy a terminar con los ojos y la piel chamuscada._

Exageraba entre pensamientos y Dwalin paso a su lado rodando los ojos sin decir nada con respecto a que el hobbit se estaba quejando entre murmullos. Le prestó un sombrero extra que traía y siguió sin esperar a que el hobbit le diera las gracias.

Bilbo no pudo evitar sonreír y preguntarse hasta qué punto los enanos eras orgullosos. Esa noche ceno en silencio viendo a lo lejos las nubes recorrer el cielo. Comía en soledad en una roca, no era muy social con los enanos, no cuando lo evitaban y aunque Gandalf era buena compañía mientras cabalgaban, de noche el mago parecía sumirse en pensamientos lejanos y en su tabaco, el mismo que el hobbit fumaba.

A pesar de ser ignorado, no le molestaba, era raro (muchas cosas raras agregados a una larga lista) no le importaba realmente ser excluido pues le simpatizaba más escuchar a los enanos relatar historias y cantar canciones de los más ocurrentes que participar en sus conversaciones.

––Una vez más comiendo en soledad. Es una costumbre ya ¿verdad?

Bilbo giro y se encontró con una sonrisa radiante y joven. Kíli se encontraba de pie junto a él, el viento soplaba y removiendo sus oscuros cabellos en la noche.

––No es que sea costumbre ––contesto dándole un sorbo a su cuenco–– solo que me gusta así, no es para prestarle atención.

––Hump ––hizo una mueca con los labios e iba a decir algo cuando escucho a su hermano cerca de la fogata llamarle.

––Ve con tu hermano, no me prestes atención, estoy acostumbrado a comer solo. Realmente no me molesta.

No convencido le hizo caso, retrocediendo un paso y regresando con su hermano con pasos firmes. Bilbo, viendo a los enanos se percataba de muchas cosas, ya hace tiempo se dijo que no debía prestarle atención a esos presentimientos de haberlos visto en algún momento, era una tontería, jamás en su vida había visto enanos de las Montañas Azules, así que era inútil intentar buscar recuerdos dónde no hay nada.

A pesar de ellos, observándolos no le sorprendía las acciones y comportamiento de cada uno. Sus historias eran sorprendentes y se sumía en ellas. Era agradable todo el camino, pero fuera más agradable si pudiera comer a las horas de siempre. Se percato muy rápido que solo podrían comer tres o dos veces al día y era una tortura. Comparado a ellos, los hobbits comen siete veces por día, otra cosa más a lo que debía acostumbrarse.

Le era difícil para Bilbo dormir por las noches pues los enanos roncan como si en sus gargantas un trueno se alojara. Esa noche en particular no lograba alcanzar el sueño y los ronquidos no le ayudaban para nada.

Levantándose resignado, se puso de pie y estiro sus brazos al cielo y camino hasta los ponis dónde compartió una manzana con la yegua que lo había cargado en esos días y de quien se había encariñado.

La guardia de esa noche les tocaba a los dos hermanos, Gandalf fumaba apoyado en un árbol y la brisa soplaba removiendo las hojas de los árboles y los murmullos de los búhos y el río se mezclaban en el ambiente. La luna menguaba en el cielo dándole brillo a las gruesas nubes que rondaban y la neblina que rozaba las piedras.

Pero entre la calma, un gemido y aullido se hizo presente a lo lejos. Bilbo alzo la vista dejando de lado su amistosa charla con la yegua y volteando alarmado a los hermanos.

––¿Qué fue eso? ––pregunto señalando por dónde pensaba provenía el aullido, porque a pesar de todo, los hobbits tienen buen oído.

Orcos. Fue lo que contesto Kíli entre que limpiaba su pipa y Bilbo se acerco saltando sigilosamente ante el pánico pues no sabía que eran pero no le daba buena espina el nombre. Criaturas sanguinarias, explicaba Fíli mientras fumaba. Advirtió que habría más de docenas de ellos afuera, y que solo dejaban un camino de sangre y muerte.

Ahora Bilbo miraba a dónde provino el aullido con preocupación, fue la primera vez en el viaje que sentía angustia y pánico. Se repitió en voz baja sin que los otros fueran capaz de escucharlo el por qué habría salido de su reconfortante y seguro hogar.

––¿Creen que es gracioso?

A su espalda se encontraba Thorin, no se había percatado de que el rey se encontrase despierto y ahora miraba con reproche a sus queridos sobrinos quienes se habían reído al ver al hobbit tan preocupado. Bilbo no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada a Kíli quien extrañamente se encogió y Fíli se mordió el labio avergonzado, pues solo había sido una broma pero su tío no se lo había tomado de esa manera.

––¿El ataque nocturnos de los orcos les parece un chiste?

Severo, sus ojos se tornaron oscuros, casi como la noche puesto sobre ellos. Los dos hermanos agacharon la cabeza arrepentidos y Thorin seguía reprendiéndoles mientras se alejaba y fijaba una mirada lejana al frente, distante y nostálgica, pero no había más que en sus ojos un recuerdo trágico y doloroso.

––Olvídalo jovencito, Thorin tiene todas las razones del mundo para odiar a los orcos ––ahí estaba Balin apoyándose en la roca donde los hermanos se encontraban.

––¿A qué te refieres? ––pregunto Bilbo llamando la atención de enano canoso.

––Bueno, es una larga historia ––respondió Balin.

––Sera una larga noche y no creo que pueda dormir con el resto roncando como trueno en la tempestad ––dijo sentándose en la roca más cercana al fuego esperando convencer al enano.

––Je, bueno, igual es bueno que lo sepas, al igual que ustedes dos ––señalo a ambos hermanos y Fíli miro al hobbit y luego a su tío preguntándose el mal que lo agobiaba pues siempre Thorin al mirar al este sus ojos se tornaban tristes y culposos, pareciéndole que cargaba con un gran peso, pero ni un día les hablo con detalle la historia que Balin estaba a punto de contar.

Comenzó a relatar.

Ustedes conocerán aquella historia, la batalla de Azanulbizar, aquella batalla en venganza por la muerte del Rey Thrór.

Sí, sangre y muerte se arrimaban durante la gran pelea por el dominio de Moria, Khazad-dûel, antiguo y ancestral hogar de los enanos abandonado por siglos.

Aún es recordada aquella trágica y triste historia, dónde el abuelo de Thorin, abandono Dunland lugar dónde el antiguo rey de los enanos encontró refugio para su pueblo en tanto se recuperaban del arrebato de sus tierras por Smaug el dorado.

Thrór ignoro las advertencias de los suyos para recuperar Khazad-dûel pues era su hogar y le eran suyas por derecho. Ahí, su pueblo podría crecer en paz hasta que un día el dragón descendiera, pero ese deseo iba más a la ambición del mismo rey, la perdida y la tragedia de su reino, la culpa y la locura se apoderaron de él como un manto oscuro sobre sus ojos, cegándolo ante los buenos concejos de su pueblo.

Solo fue acompañado por un sirviente, Nar, quien luego sirvió nada más que como un mensajero. Penosamente, avergonzado y obligado regreso a Dunland con un triste mensaje sobre el Rey Thrór quien murió a manos de un pálido Orco, decapitado y arrojado afuera de las puertas de Moria como si no fuera más que un saco inservible.

La guerra y las batallas comenzaron, años tardaron en expulsar a todos los orcos de los alrededores, seis años, hasta llegar al Valle de Azanulbizar, dónde descendieron furibundos a por la cabeza del orco quien mato al Rey. Los superaban en número y la derrota era inminente, tres días duro la feroz y tortuosa batalla, las perdidas eran imposibles de decir. La pena de ellas enloqueció y se llevo al rey Thráin hijo de Thrór.

Fue al tercer día cuando las tropas de las Colinas de Hierro aparecieron por el horizonte, al norte como una luz de esperanza. Pero el tercer día fue tan doloroso como el primero o el segundo. Incluso el primer año en que comenzó tan larga batalla.

Nain Señor de las Colinas de Hierro, lucho feroz y salvaje contra Azog el profanador, el pálido orco de Gundabad. Y así como Azog había hecho con el Rey Thrór, decapito con un hacha de un solo batir a Nain III.

Sus risas y exhibición no duro, pues Dain hijo de Nain III se acerco como un huracán bramido y feroz.

Lucharon uno a uno y Azog estaba por ganar. No obstante, Thorin apareció como un fuerte viento del este en auxilio de su primo. Ahora él luchaba contra Azog y una vez más el orco iba ganando, las esperanzas bajaban así como el número de enanos, pero Thorin no se rendiría, aún con su armadura desgastada y la fatiga encima, no iba a dejar que los orcos se hicieran con lo que le correspondía a su gente.

Fue cuando derribado en el suelo tomo una rama de roble como escudo y con ello, más una espada tomada entre muertos, hizo retroceder a Azog cortándole parte del brazo izquierdo.

Era el fin del pálido orco, retrocedió ante el enano y Dain lucho junto a Thorin para acabar de una vez por todas con el causante del mal de su pueblo, dejándolo tan herido que moriría en tan solo en segundos.

Era su fin, las esperanzas volvían e hicieron retroceder a los orcos. La venganza de los enanos estaba completa, pero el número de perdidas era mayor a lo prevista.

No hubo celebración, banquete o canciones aquella o ninguna noche. El Rey Thrór estaba muerto, Thráin desapareció en plena batalla y nadie supo más de él. Nain III, Señor de las Colinas de Hierro, también había muerto y muchos más, tanto descendientes de Durin como enanos valientes y honorables que sacrificaron sus vidas por la causa.

Pero ahí no termina la historia, pues Thorin, el príncipe de su raza ahora era el Rey y como si Durin hubiese querido mandarles una señal, en medio del campo gris el sol brillo sobre él y se extendió por las colinas y el suelo muerto.

––…Entonces yo pensé: Ahí está uno al que puedo seguir ––seguía relatando Balín con su mirada fija en el enano de cabellos ébanos–– Ahí está uno al que puedo llamar Rey.

El rey enano volteó al término de la historia para encontrarse con las miradas del resto de la compañía. Todos habían despertado y escuchaban absortos la historia, lo miraban como si vieran un faro de esperanza, como si sobre su cabeza brillase una corona de plata, como si al fin comprendieran más a su rey, reafirmando toda su lealtad a Thorin Escudo de Roble.

Bilbo también miraba a Thorin imaginándose todo el peso que el rey carga entres sus hombros. Vaya que si tenía que admitir que su actitud y temperamento tenía motivos.

Le dolía, una parte de él se rasgaba, Thorin prácticamente casi lo pierde todo y aún así tuvo la fuerza para superarlo y seguir guiando a su raza por todo el tormento en que los sucumbió Smaug y la batalla de Azanulbizar.

Que historia tan intensa fue la que se vino a sacar Balín ¿Cómo podría aguantar tanto? Estaba seguro que sí él hubiera pasado por todo ello, estuviera muerto por la pena o enloquecido, pero olvidaba que Thorin es un enano, un rey y debe ser fuerte, resistir ante sus emociones por el bien de su pueblo, a pesar que muy en el fondo lo que quisiera fuese quebrarse o dejar todo. Pero así no era él ¿Cómo lo sabía? No tenía idea, pero esa era una de las tantas cosas que sumaba a su lista de preguntas sin respuesta, aunque había una en esos momentos que si podría ser respondida, sí el enano se lo concedía.

––¿Y el orco? ––pregunto Bilbo pues no menciono Balín nada acerca del pálido orco, solo las heridas pero no la muerte.

Se fijo bien en la expresión del enano canoso, sus ojos se ensancharon y parecía querer decir algo, era más, abrió la boca para seguir contando pero de inmediato se arrepintió y la cerró.

––¿Qué le paso al final? ––insistió. Sospechaba y le parecía raro que le costara contestar pues él estuvo ahí.

––Se volvió a ocultar en el hoyo de dónde vino ––contesto Thorin caminando hacía ellos entre sus compañeros con una mirada de piedra en su rostro–– Ese reptil murió por sus heridas hace años.

Fue ahí cuando Bilbo lo noto, las miradas intercambiadas entre Gandalf y Balin lo inquietaron ¿Qué ocultaban esas miradas? ¿Por qué callaban? No era su deber preguntar, en su interior un presentimiento horrible se asomo y pensó lo peor. Borro aquellos oscuros pensamientos y volvió su vista a Balín llamando su atención con otra pregunta.

––¿Por qué no se quedaron en Moria? ¿Qué ocurrió?

Muy curioso estaba el Señor Bolsón, muy sumido en la historia y deseaba en su interior entender más a los enanos pues se estaba dando cuenta de todas las tragedias que habían vivido, además de la culpa y las responsabilidades que llevaba su rey. Quizás tendrían más razones por lo cual eran así, mas solo se conformaría con lo que le dijeran esa noche, al menos sería un avance.

Su respuesta fue respondida con una mirada al fuego, sombría y lejana. Balín menciono que Dain fue quien entró al hogar ancestral de los enanos y cuando salió, estaba más pálido de lo que ya era y miraba Moria con desdén. Anuncio a los demás que Khazad-dûel no podría ser recuperada, no por ahora, no por ellos y nadie pregunto más pues Dain no dijo nada más ¿Qué fue lo que vio? Hasta esos días de luna clara y cielo nublado no sabían.

El ahora Señor de las Colinas de Hierro, aconsejo a Thorin, el joven rey enano escucho atento a su sabio primo pues él no era como su abuelo y sabía que por algo se lo decía. Dain no era un enano al que pudieras intimidar tan fácilmente y fue así como se marcharon y se dispersaron. Thorin fue quien llevo a su pueblo a las Montañas azules dónde consiguieron vivir una vida prospera y abundante.

Esa noche Bilbo logro dormir a pesar de los ronquidos. Antes, por un rato miro el cielo nocturno brillante por la luna, tan solo observaba sin pensar en absolutamente nada, desvió su mirada al rey enano apoyado en la roca. Notó como pasaba su mirada por el campamento y luego a través de la montaña, justo al Este y en sus ojos azules cual zafiros encontró un brillo intenso y decidido. Tal vez el enano recordaba la montaña y el añoro se le escapo en su mirada jurando que nadie lo observaba.

Se quedo unos instantes admirando al enano. Mechones de su grueso cabello cual ébano ondulando con ligereza en el viento frío. Sus ojos intensos, resplandeciendo en plata ante la luna menguante. Su perfil era sereno, que maravillosa aura cargaba Thorin aquella noche. Bilbo no comprendió lo que hacía hasta mucho después, detallaba la expresión del rey enano, sus hombros relajados y sus suspiros ante los recuerdos.

Quien sabe cuando se quedo dormido, solo supo que se quedo viendo el cuadro entre Thorin y el cielo nocturno, con el sonido de las ramas consumiéndose en las llamas y los animales susurrando a la distancia.

Un día de cabalgata en poni y ya Bilbo empezaba a odiar el montar. Unos metros después, se adentraron en caminos de arboles, un sendero grisáceo. Los arboles se extendían hacía el cielo abriendo el suficiente espacio para ver una nube gris colándose en el azul cielo.

La humedad aumentaba y el olor al roció era más fuerte cada vez. Fue en aquella tarde cuando comenzaron las lluvias.

Las primeras gotas, de lo que sería una largo aguacero, cayeron en advertencia. Empezaron a sacar sus sacos para la lluvia y el hobbit recordó haber empacado un saco con capucha que Kaírel le había hecho hace días atrás.

Arrimo el bolso y ahí la encontró perfectamente doblada, pero no advirtió al desdoblarla que estaba la daga que la joven le obsequio como promesa.

_¿Cuándo fue que la empaqué?_

Lo único que recordaba era que esa noche estaba tan distraído moviéndose solo por inercia que al estar empacando no se dio cuenta de que tomo la daga y la oculto dentro del saco doblado.

"…_no le mostrara a nadie lo que lleva y no hablara de su existencia ¿De acuerdo?" _le dijo antes de marcharse.

Con mucho cuidado y disimulando, la guardo en el bolsillo interno del saco y así extrajo la prenda sin que nadie notara lo que ocultaba. Una vez que se la puso la lluvia comenzaba a caer golpeando la tierra bajo ellos. Cada vez se hacía más y más intensa, pronto la tierra en el sendero se volvió lodo. Las hojas y el pasto eran bañadas por las gotas de agua y en el camino los charcos se empezaron a formar. Los animales corrían en refugio.

_Que útil. _

Impresionantemente lo cubría completamente. La lluvia no era capaz de mojar su ropa, la tela por fuera era de un material diferente a su interior el cual era suave y cómodo, espantaba el frío. Se sentía feliz y agradable, la lluvia no le desagradable, en días así una taza de té y un buen libro frente a la chimenea, sentado en su sillón era lo ideal. Cerró sus ojos e imagino estando en su hogar haciendo todo lo que le gustaría hacer en ese clima.

_Unas galletas quizás fuese lo mejor o algo caliente. Extraño mi sillón y mis libros, aunque la vista no esta tan mal y con el saco no atraparé ningún refriado. Espero alguna vez volver a disfrutar de una hora del té-_

––Hermoso saco ¿Dónde la obtuvo?

Capto al enano a su lado sacándolo de sus pensamientos sobre su hogar. Bilbo observo al enano, cabellos grises tejidos alrededor en fuertes trenzas, una trenza en su barba uniendo cada cabello atado en un grueso broche. Lo cubría un saco impermeable negro.

––A-ah ¿Esto? ––señalo tomando la punta de la capucha con sus dedos–– Una conocida me lo obsequio, no es la gran cosa, tengo muchos de estos en mi casa pero este fue el que logre empacar.

––Pues está bien hecha, las costuras lucen firmes a simple vista y debo agregar que el color es precioso ¿De dónde ha sacado la tela?

Qué cosa tan particular, Dori uno de los enanos a los cuales lo evadía ahora se encontraba hablando con él por algo tan simple como era su saco. Un enano interesado en el color y el tipo de tela que se uso en una capucha para la lluvia.

––No lo sé realmente, ella compró la tela en el mercado de Hobbiton ––recordó frunciendo el seño, recordaba pero jamás la vio comprar la tela que uso para el impermeable–– no sabía que a los enanos les gustara la costura, creía que les interesaban más el metal y joyas, digo es solo un pensamientos.

Dori se encogió de hombros e hizo una mueca con los labios para luego lanzarle una mirada de soslayo a Bilbo.

––Generalmente es cierto, descuide es un pensamiento común. Pero no todos los enanos se dedican fuertemente al metal, la mayoría si se podría decir que sí, incluso yo.

––¿Entonces usted también sabe de costuras y metal? He oído que los enanos son buenos en la creación. Es curioso.

––¿Qué es curioso? ––pregunto Dori ceñudo.

––Nada, solo pensamientos tontos de mi parte. Que puedan dedicarse al delicado arte de la costura me hace… me parece interesante, pues entonces es capaz de ver los pequeños detalles que otros no pueden ver. Ah me disculpo, he hablado de más y debo estar molestándolo, ignóreme si lo desea ––expreso rápidamente agitando su mano rápidamente como si quisiera borrar sus palabras del viento.

El enano le dedico una mirada de soslayo, una curvatura en la comisura derecha se hizo presente y Bilbo pudo ver una especie de brillo en esos ojos verdes claros que le recordaban al lago cerca de la cuaderna del Oeste, un verde agua que a la lluvia se veían oscuros.

––No se preocupe, fui yo quien comenzó con la conversación. Tiene razón en algunas cosas, pero no debe subestimar las habilidades o lo que es capaz un enano.

––Lo sé ––agrego–– Supongo que es mejor no juzgar una piedra sin antes examinar su interior ¿No lo cree?

El enano esta vez fijo directamente sus ojos en el hobbit por largo rato. Parpadeo un par de veces antes de dejar escapar un soplido. Bilbo giro a ver al enano aunque el ancho de la capucha no lo dejase ver con claridad pero pudo jurar ver a Dori con una curvatura amplia en sus labios. Era inesperado, el que el enano le hablase tan casual y sobre un tema como ese, por lo general se pasaba con sus dos hermanos, con Nori y Ori, rara vez lo veía alejarse de ese par e incluso casi no le dedicaba miradas pero ahora se sentía extrañamente familiar.

––Si no le molesta contestarme esta pregunta ––comenzó Bilbo viendo como Dori pasaba una mirada fugas a su espalda para ver a sus dos hermanos hablar entre sí–– Usted que se dedica a la costura ¿Qué clase de prendas usted fabrica?

El enano se quedo unos momentos en silencio fijándose en las gotas de lluvia que caían al frente y como los charcos cada vez eran más grandes y el camino más pantanoso.

––Bueno ––dijo encogiéndose de hombros y agradando sus ojos ante el pensamiento–– puedo decir que la fabricación de armaduras es mi especialidad, remendar las cotas de malla.

Bilbo no debía sorprenderle la respuesta y aún así lo hizo. El orgulloso enano regreso a su puesto atrás junto a sus hermanos y siguieron cabalgando. La lluvia no paro ni en una hora ni en dos y prácticamente el cielo se estaba cayendo encima de ellos.

––¡Oiga Señor Gandalf! ¡¿No podría hacer que pare este aguacero?! ––grito Dori después de un rato ya cuando los truenos se hicieron presentes entre la lluvia.

––Está lloviendo mi señor enano y va a seguir lloviendo hasta que haya terminado de llover ––contesto el mago sin siquiera voltear–– si quiere cambiar el clima del mundo tendrá que buscarse a otro mago.

Bilbo pudo escuchar un gruñido de parte del enano y se contuvo para no reír. Luego miro a Gandalf y una pregunta más se sumo a su larga lista, esperaba que al preguntarla el mago no respondiera con enigmas. Con la lluvia en aumento y el saco a penas soportando que no se mojase sus ropas pero sus pies estaban helados ante el viento de la misma tormenta.

––¿Hay otros? ––pregunto Bilbo.

––¿Qué?

––¿Otros magos? ––especifico notando que el mago se encontraba en una parte de sus pensamientos.

Gandalf le explico a Bilbo sobre los cinco magos, incluyéndose a él. El mago blanco Saruman, el más importante de su concilio. Los dos magos azules los cuales siempre sus nombres eran olvidados por el descuidado mago y el quinto Radagast.

––…Radagast el pardo.

––¿Es un gran mago o es… parecido a ti? ––pregunto sin que quisiese sonar ofensivo, pues para él todavía Gandalf no había demostrado de lo que era capaz pero tampoco lo consideraba tan malo.

Era intimidante, se le fue demostrado en su hogar cuando calló a los enanos con tan solo levantarse y una sombra negra se extendió por su casa casi desapareciendo la luz de las llamas que alumbraban los pasillos.

Sin embargo, Gandalf volteó parpadeando varias veces deteniendo su respuesta por segundos y el hobbit alzo una ceja intentando adivinar que pensaba el mago gris.

––Yo creo que es un mago extraordinario ––comenzó a decir–– a su manera. Es un ser caritativo que prefiere la compañía de los animales a la de los demás. Siempre vigila lo que sucede en los vastos bosques que se están en el lejano Oeste ¡Y yo me alegro! Porque la maldad siempre está buscando apoderarse de este mundo.

Cuánta razón tenía Gandalf, muchos podrían subestimar al mago pardo, el ermitaño de los bosques del oeste, pero ¿Por qué? Radagast siempre ha sido un mago gentil y brutalmente honesto; valiente y generoso, que se preocupa por lo más pequeño sin darse mayor cuenta de lo grande que son. Si quitamos algunas cosas, como su tendencia a desviarse del tema o que se distrae con facilidad, además de siempre andar en su propio mundo y ser un poco asocial o que tiende a olvidar las cosas en los momentos importantes; ciertamente Radagast es un gran mago a su manera, nadie esperaría que tomara un papel importante en esta historia. Tontos que son.

––Muy curiosa esa capucha que cargas ¿De dónde la has sacado? ––pregunto el mago percatándose del Señor Bolsón cabalgar a su lado.

¿Qué era lo particular de su capucha que al parecer los demás se sentían atraídos? La veía cómoda y reconfortadle, además de que optaría en usarla en las noches como manta para espantar el frío.

––Una conocida me la regalo sin yo pedírselo, hace ya bastante tiempo y nunca creí que la usaría ––miro por sobre su capucha, tal vez debía escuchar más a los viajeros errantes y aceptar sus obsequios, eran muy útiles después de todo–– creo que me he equivocado, espero agradecerle un día el gesto.

––Sí, fue muy amable seguro que sí ––dijo el mago con sospecha.

Lo que sea que insinuaba no era como si Bilbo pudiera entenderle, pues un mago era un acertijo muy difícil de resolver, básicamente su existencia lo era.

La tarde estaba a punto de caer y la tormenta seso en cuanto salieron del sendero del bosque. Se detuvieron en una amplia colina de rocas y bastante vegetación y unas estribaciones de las rocas más adelante extendiéndose en el lugar. Los restos de una casa se hacían visible no muy lejos, a penas y solo quedaban los pilares y el techo que tentaba a derrumbarse, lo que antes fue una cocina parecía haber sido golpeada por gigantescas manos. La tierra a su alrededor había sido arrebatado del verde, tan solo esa zona estaba de esa manera.

––Pasaremos aquí la noche ––declaro el líder de la compañía.

Mientras designaba las tareas de cada uno, como dejar a sus sobrinos a cargo de los ponis y a Gloin y Oín a cargo de la fogata; Gandalf pasó su mirada intuitiva por alrededor de la casa que alguna vez fue habitada por un campesino con su familia.

––Yo creo que sería prudente abandonar este lugar…

El mago y el rey enano se ubicaron dentro de la "casa" llevando su conversación lejos del grupo. Discutían con respecto a lo que sería prudente hacer o no hacer en aquellas circunstancias pues el lugar se veía terrible y Gandalf no traía buenos presentimientos, sus ojos de azul grisáceo no paraban de darle vuelta a lo que una vez fue un hogar acogedor, tomando en cuenta que no hace mucho lo fue.

La conversación se fue tornando cada vez menos amistosa, la terquedad del enano estaba haciendo sacando a Gandalf de sus casillas. Tan solo sacar el tema de los elfos fue lo que basto para que Thorin se pusiera a la defensiva, haciéndose completamente inflexible; recordando el pasado cuando los elfos no los ayudaron tras la desgracia que el dragón les trajo.

Lo que el mago tan solo quería o deseaba es poder hacerle ver al enano la opción más recomendada si quería obtener un lugar verdaderamente seguro y descifrar el mapa que seguía desafiando el intelecto del mago.

Una cosa que jamás se cansara uno de mencionar es lo terco y obstinado que pueden llegar hacer los enanos cuando toman una decisión o cuando le toman rencor a alguien. Tan duros como la roca de dónde nacieron y son incapaces de dejar el pasado atrás, con un genio que lo único que hace es preguntarse uno mentalmente si valía la pena ser amable y comprensivo con ellos.

Los enanos son una verdadera prueba de la paciencia, eran suertudos en tener a Gandalf en su compañía, no había nadie más instruido en el arte de la paciencia que el mago gris.

Bilbo conversaba con Balin de cosas triviales cuando sus ojos enfocaron a Thorin y Gandalf "conversar" dentro de la casa destruida. Ya no escuchaba al enano canoso, miraba las expresiones y los gestos de ambos intentando adivinar de lo que pudieran estar discutiendo. No tardo en darse cuenta por la mirada ensombrecida del mago, como si retuviera el impulso de convertir a su compañero en algo desagradable, que las cosas no iban bien.

El mago tomo su bastón con fuerza y dándole la espalda a Thorin, pisaba el suelo con fuerza mientras mascullaba en lo bajo.

––¿Todo bien allá? ¿Gandalf? ¿A dónde vas?

––A buscar la compañía de la única persona que tiene sentido común ––dijo pasándole por alado sin molestarse en dedicarle una mirada.

––¿Y quién es? ––pregunto inocente preocupándole el tono golpeado del mago.

––¡Pues yo Señor Bolsón! Ya tuve suficiente de los enanos por un día ––declaro alejándose de la compañía, bajando la colina.

Se quedo viendo al mago preguntándose lo que pudo haber sido el causante de su mal humor. No había visto al mago tan frustrado, debió ser algo bastante malo.

––Deprisa Bombur tenemos hambre ––ordeno Thorin cejijunto sin apartar la vista del mago.

De inmediato Bilbo volteo a ver al enano de cabellos ébanos y no pudo evitar en lanzarle una mirada ceñuda pues claro que era el causante de que el mago estuviese tan molesto. Rodo los ojos cuando el enano pasó su vista en él y no le importo que pudiera decirle o pensar de él, estaba realmente preocupado por su compañero que yacía lejos.

Tenía presente que hablar con Thorin no era para nada fácil y que a veces tenías que conjurar toda su paciencia. Bilbo no mostraba un gran interés de hablarle o si quiera intentarlo, no cuando el enano siempre le dedicaba miradas de desaprobación o solo lo ignoraba, a veces no veía nada en sus ojos cuando lo observaba y no le importaba para nada. Al menos eso quería creerse, porque cuando el enano lo observaba no podía evitar sentir que su pecho era presionado por alguna fuerza desconocida.

Perdió a Gandalf de su vista y soltó un fuerte suspiro. Ayudo a los enanos a bajar algunas cosas de los sacos que cargaban los ponis antes de que los llevaran a unos metros para liarlos y dejarlos a cargo de Fíli y Kíli como había ordenado su "altísima majestad" como Bilbo lo llamaba mentalmente con burla.

Cayó la noche por detrás de las colinas, las nubes se pintaban del atardecer, amarillo y naranja eran mezclados con un pincel junto al azul. Por obra de magia, Gloin y Oin fueron capaces de encender una fogata. Los enanos pueden ser bastante insistentes, ya hasta Bilbo juraba que esa noche no habría fuego que los calentara ante tanta humedad y fue extraño que no lloviera a pesar de lo tentativo que se veía las gruesas y grises nubes sobre ellos, pero no más que unas pocas gotas cayeron, tan solo fue una brisa que paso tan rápido como llego.

Lo único que brillaba entre la noche oscura era la fogata que sirvió para preparar el cuenco. Bilbo ya había comido mientras miraba por dónde el mago se encamino y ya llevaba horas lejos. Bombur tuvo que acercarse antes para darle su plato. Bilbo agradeció al grueso enano.

––No se preocupe Señor Bolsón, estoy seguro que volverá ––le había dicho el pelirrojo enano.

No muy seguro y con el estomago rugiéndole acepto sus palabras despreocupadas, nadie se veía realmente inquieto por la desaparición del mago. Por lo tanto se despejo unos momentos para poder comer en paz ¿De qué se preocupaba? Gandalf sabía cuidarse solo, así que no tendría el por qué sentirse nervioso solo porque el mago se había ido hecho una furia, capaz solo necesitaba unos momentos a sola para pensar y calmar su frustración del enano que lo provoco. No le culparía, aunque la preocupación quizás se debía a que estaba solo con los enanos y si algo pasaba ¿Qué haría? Se sentía más seguro con el mago alrededor.

––Hey Maestro Bolsón ––lo llamo Bofur sirviendo sopa en un par de cuencos–– Deje de estar pensando tanto, el Maestro Gandalf es un mago y sabe cuidarse perfectamente bien. Hace siempre lo que le venga en gana y no podemos impedírselo. Deje de andar preocupándose por eso y hágame el favor de llevarle estos dos a Fíli y Kíli. Esos chicos deben estar muriéndose de hambre mientras cuidan los ponis ¡Ya comiste suficiente Bombur, deja eso! ––regaño a lo último a su hermano después de entregar ambos tazones a Bilbo.

Era como la quinta vez que Bombur se servía y Bilbo solo había comido como dos veces gracias a Bombur y Bofur que le entregaron un tazón uno y luego el otro sin darse cuenta el último de que ya había comido. Y como buen hobbit, no pudo rechazar el segundo plato pues el hambre le era insoportable.

Acepto llevarles los cuencos a los niños e inmediatamente se encamino a donde los dos hermanos se encontraban, oyendo entre que se alejaba, a los enanos bromear sobre la comida, no es que estuviera mala, para nada; alagaban a Bombur por su buena estofado y que era una fortuna ––a palabras de Ori–– que Dori no fuera el encargado de preparar la comida. El comentario a la lejos se le hizo divertido a Bilbo agradeciendo que el enano no le estuviera viendo.

Llego al sitio donde antes se suponía que debió haber cercas y un poso. Se encontró con los dos hermanos murmurando entre ellos. Curioso, Bilbo con una ceja levantada se acerco a ellos.

––¿Estás seguro? ¿Los contaste bien?

––Me asegure bien, estamos en-

––¿Qué les pasa? ––pregunto Bilbo extendiendo los tazones a los hermanos.

Tanto Fíli como Kíli no habían reparado en su presencia y cuando se acerco fue realmente una sorpresa. Ambos hermanos se dieron un respingo y voltearon como uno al hobbit.

––Heeey mira, nuestro querido saqueador ¿Qué tal? Nos ha traído nuestra cena, gracias muy amable de tu parte ––dijo Fíli tomando ambos cuencos.

––Tan amable, gracias, ya puedes regresar con los otros. Estaremos bien no se preocupe ––añadió Kíli tomando su tazón de su hermano y sonriendo ampliamente.

Ambos estaban muy juntos y parecían ocultar algo a sus espaldas. Bilbo levanto una ceja ante el sospechoso comportamiento de esos dos. Se cruzo de brazos y levanto la mirada para poder ver mejor lo que los hermanos pretendían ocultar, no tuvo mucho éxito, maldijo para su adentro lo alto que eran los más jóvenes del grupo.

––De acuerdo ¿No desean nada más? ¿Seguros que están bien? ––pregunto cruzándose de brazos a nivel del pecho.

––Claro, por supuesto, estamos excelente ––contesto rápido Fíli y Kíli tan solo sonreía como si nada.

––Aja ––no convencido dio un paso a su derecha a la idea de rodear a los hermanos pero entonces se detuvo al ver como ambos le seguían inquietos con la mirada–– Bien, suficiente ¿Qué es lo que les pasa a los dos? ¿Qué hicieron?

––¿Qué?

––¿Cómo dice?

––¿Por qué piensa que hicimos algo?

––Nos ofende enormemente Maestro Bolsón.

––Increíble que nuestro saqueador desconfié de nosotros.

Y mientras los hermanos protestaban dramáticamente, mostrándose gravemente ofendidos, Bilbo inclinando ligeramente su cabeza hacia abajo manteniendo en ellos una mirada que de repente ambos sintieron algo parecido a cuando su madre los miraba después de que espantaran a su ultimo niñero, quien ––agregare porque siempre será divertido el recuerdo––no le volvió a crecer pelo en el pecho, e intentaron lucir como si no hubieran hecho nada. Recordaron que en esa ocasión ni su tío había sido capaz de interceder por ellos, es más, no tuvo ni la oportunidad de defenderlos.

––Bien, bien, debíamos vigilar a los ponis ––comenzó a decir Kíli intentando no mirar directamente a los ojos esmeralda de Bilbo e intentando buscar apoyo de su hermano.

––…Solo que tenemos un ligero problema… ––continuo Fíli haciendo el esfuerzo de no desviar la mirada y mostrándose más sereno ante los ojos severos del saqueador, sin embargo su voz queda no le ayudaba mucho.

––Ay no me digan que perdieron a unos ––Bilbo amplio los ojos y dio un paso al frente a lo que los enanos le dejaron el paso libre para que observara con sus propios ojos.

Fugazmente pasó sus ojos por cada poni encontrándose con la certeza de que faltaban y lo que era peor, se encontró con un árbol derribado cerca de dónde habían amarrado a unos ponis.

––Daisy y Bongo no están ––declaro Kíli pasando por entre los ponis.

––Ya me di cuenta ––dijo el hobbit intentando no poner los ojos en blanco y sonar tan severo–– ¿Qué rayos hacían que perdieron a dos ponis?

––Eso no importa ahora ––respondió Fíli haciendo un gesto desdeñosa con la mano–– Hay que averiguar a dónde se fueron.

A lo que podía observar el hobbit, no solo había un árbol arrancado sino huellas de pisadas rodeando el sendero y siguiendo recto, enormes y deformes huellas. Las ramas, plantas alrededor fueron pisadas y apartadas sin cuidado alguno y árboles inclinados ligeramente ante algo que paso. A parte que Bilbo detectaba un olor agrio y nauseabundo, como si un troll hubiese pasado por ahí.

_¡Un troll! _


	8. Capítulo 7

**7\. Cambio en el menú.**

––¿Qué piensas que pudo haber dejado este desastre? ––pregunto Kíli observando el camino, dando zancadas largas alrededor–– Como nuestro saqueador oficial, creemos que es una oportunidad para que use sus habilidades.

––¿En qué? ¿En detectar que criatura hizo esto? Pues déjame decirte que no lo sé con sinceridad, además que apesta al igual que… ––se detuvo analizando, divagando entre sus pensamientos.

Los hermanos se lo quedaban viendo e incluso retrocedieron un poco pues parecía querer arrojarles los tazones a la cara, que tonto que creyeran algo así, como sí un hobbit sería capaz de desperdiciar comida.

––¿Troll? ––pensó en voz alta preguntándose cómo rayos sabía o reconocía el olor de un troll.

––¿Cómo dice? ––se inclino Kíli como si no lo hubiera escuchado bien.

––Pues ––se puso nervioso y miraba el suelo–– solo es un pensamiento la verdad…

––Miren ––susurro Fíli agachándose con la mirada clavada por el rastro de árboles.

A pocos metros, en medio de la espesa oscuridad de la arboleda una luz bailaba entre el reflejo de una enorme roca, reconfortante y atractiva ante la negrura de la noche. Los tres sin decir nada se acercaron para ver mejor. Un paso más iba a dar Kíli, pero Bilbo lo detuvo con una patada en la pierna, el enano giro para lanzarle una mirada ceñuda, no le había dolido pero fue molesto. Bilbo le indico que se agachara, el arquero no entendió pero no fue necesario, su hermano rápidamente empujo la cabeza de Kíli para que la bajara.

Se quedaron escondidos detrás de un tronco de árbol caído perfectamente camuflados en la oscuridad.

––Parece que tenía razón Maestro Bolsón ––susurro Fíli lo más bajo que pudo viendo como un enorme troll pasaba a unos centímetros cerca de ellos sin percatarse de su presencia–– y un muy buen oído ––halago una vez que el troll se marcho.

––Sí, son trolls, excelente deducción.

––Gracias ––dijo sintiéndose avergonzado por los halagos, era agradable pero en el interior se sentía extraño pues no encontraba mucha lógica en que supiera quién robo a los animales. No duro su estado de ánimo–– pero miren ¡Tiene a Myrtle y Minty! Debemos hacer algo ––se inclino por el tronco observando.

Veía al grande y horrible troll llegar a la fogata y pudo sentir un cosquilleo en su cabeza, era un sentimiento conocido, como si supiera lo que fuese a pasar. Era raro pensar en un deja vu cuando en su vida ha visto a un solo enorme, gris y feo troll.

Dejando eso de lado, inclino su cabeza hacia atrás antes de que los hermanos le dijeran algo, aumento su agarre a los tazones.

––Debemos ir por los demás o se los comerán, y al menos que tengan un ingenioso plan no pienso dar un paso a que me coman los trolls por imprudente ––señalo con firmeza sin quitar la vista del campamento.

Kíli y Fíli intercambiaron una mirada rápida para luego plantar sus ojos en el hobbit quien parecía meditar la situación. Ambos no sabían que decirle al hobbit, se notaba nervioso y pensativo, además de con cierto nivel de enojo, para los hermanos era muy raro como con facilidad Bilbo era capaz de hablarles o reprenderles.

––No hay que preocupar a los demás.

––En especial a Thorin, solo debemos liberar a los ponis. ––indico Fíli apuntando con la nariz la dirección a dónde se encontraban los animales prisioneros.

––Usted puede hacerlo, los trolls de montañas son lentos y tontos. Y usted es tan pequeño que no van a verlo. Es bastante seguro y lo estaremos cubriendo ––aseguro Kíli en voz baja vigilando que las horrendas criaturas no se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

El de ojos cual esmeralda bajo los hombros y suspiro, por supuesto los chicos no iban a llamar a la compañía por temor de que les reprendieran por su obvio descuido, en especial a su tío. Mordiéndose el labio inferior les paso los tazones a los hermanos quienes sostuvieron su cena pensando si era buena idea comer en una situación así.

El hobbit se levanto y apoyándose del árbol colocó una mano en la cadera y la otra la llevo a su barbillas tamborileaban con sus dedos. Se cruzo de brazos entrecerrando los ojos sin ninguna idea pensada, se acomodo el abrigo y algo golpeo contra su costado, en el bolsillo interno. Abrió los ojos, retorció la nariz y un plan le llego al instante.

––Bien iré, tengo un plan y espero no acabar muerto por andar haciendo tonterías. Y si pasa, no permitan que mi casa quede en manos de los Sacovilla-Bolsón.

_¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto en primer lugar? Debería ir con el resto e informarles ¿Estoy loco? Estar con los enanos me debe estar afectando el juicio._

––¡Animo Maestro Bolsón! ––le decía Kíli por lo bajo regalándole una sonrisa a modo de apoyo y Bilbo no hizo más que devolverle el gesto mientras rodaba los ojos nervioso.

––Aquí estaremos, solo grite dos veces como lechuza de granero y una como lechuza de campo si necesita ayuda ––sugirió el rubio y ya andaba empujando a Bilbo al peligro.

_Como si supiera con exactitud cuál es la diferencia entre esas dos lechuzas. Eru dame paciencia para no estrangular a estos dos._

––Sí salgo con vida de esta, juro que…

No termino la frase tan solo dio empezó a dar un par de pasos en a agachas para no ser descubierto. El corazón le latía tan rápido por los nervios y el miedo cuando llego con los trolls, por poco no se le sale el corazón del pecho. Arrepintiéndose, se volvió a donde se encontraban los hermanos hallando la sorpresa de que ya no se encontraban cerca. Resoplo y sin más avanzo con pasos temblorosos.

Eran enormes, el doble o el triple o el cuádruple de su altura; grises y solo con una tela cubriendo sus partes inferiores, sus cabezas eran anormalmente grandes y de caras toscas. El olor no ayudaba nada y Bilbo intento controlar sus arcadas.

––Carnero ayer, carnero ahora ¡No más! No quiero comer carnero mañana otra vez ––se quejaba uno de los grandes trolls.

––¡Deja de quejarte! Estos no son corderos, _estos_ son ponis frescos.

––Agh los caballos no me gustan, desde siempre, no tienen suficiente grasa ––se quejo el más bajo de los trolls y de estructura más delgada pero igual de feo que cualquiera de su especie.

Y mientras hablaban, Bilbo veía su oportunidad de ir por los ponis puestos en una pequeña cerca lo suficientemente firme para que ninguno pudiera escapar. Mencionaron los trolls de un anciano que vivía en los alrededores, flaco, casi en los huesos que no les sirvió ni de aperitivo y se revisaban los dientes por las astillas que había dejado el pobre hombre con sus viejos huesos.

_La cabaña ¡Ellos fueron los que la destruyeron! Ahora si me estoy arrepintiendo de esto._

Pensaba pasando su mirada de los trolls a los ponis. Las manos se aferraban al tronco que usaba para esconderse de la vista de esos gigantes grises.

_Fíli y Kíli les voy a jalar las orejas al punto que nunca más volverán a su color natural. Solo espero salir de esta._

No tardo encontrar una oportunidad mientras los trolls discutían entre ellos, fue directamente al corral donde se encontraban los pobres ponis asustados quienes al ver a Bilbo se excitaron de gozo, mas el hobbit les rogo callar pues podrían sorprenderlo.

––…espero que les quiten las entrañas ––hablo el más delgado y con una asquerosa gripe encima––, odio cuando las cosas apestan.

––¡Dije que te sentaras! ––exclamo el cocinero golpeando en la cabeza al troll quien se iba a levantar para espiar a los ponis.

Bilbo tuvo que esconderse, no noto que no respiraba hasta que el gris troll se retiro quejándose por el golpe del cucharon de metal a su cabeza. Una vez más empezaron a discutir sobre cuánto tiempo tendrían que esperar para zamparse los deliciosos ponis encontrados.

_Lástima que tendrán que esperar mucho tiempo, no se comerán a estos ponis. No mientras yo pueda evitarlo._

Su plan era simple, aunque tampoco era tan brillante. Antes de guardar su abrigo dentro de la mochila, aquel saco que lo cubrió gratamente de la lluvia, saco la daga que la chica le había dado y lo oculto en el bolsillo interno del abrigo. Le prometió que lo llevaría con él hasta que se volvieran a ver y una promesa era una promesa, aunque una vez más pensó que nunca iba a tener que usarlo en ninguna circunstancia.

_Es demasiada casualidad, aunque también me dijo que no la usara pero ¿Qué otra opción tengo ahora? Tal vez huir, ir con los demás y hacer que ellos se encarguen._

Se golpeo mentalmente ya que era una pésima idea, no iba arriesgar a los demás cuando él solo podía liberar a los ponis sin la necesidad de involucrar a sus compañeros de viaje. Pero eso solo ocasionaba que miles de preguntas más se acumularan, no conocía a los enanos lo suficiente ni por el tiempo que requería para pensar en no arriesgarlos. Tampoco dio la opción de que los hermanos mismos se hicieran cargo, a pesar de que es de ellos la culpa en primer lugar, mas una vez más el noble hobbit pensó en alternativas que esquivaban arriesgar a los enanos.

––Espero que tenga el suficiente filo ––se dijo en voz baja y saco de la funda la daga en forma de pluma que oscilaba su brillo a la luz de las llamas de aquella fogata.

La empuñadura era suave y cómoda al agarre a pesar del material. No se había puesto a detallarla con cuidado, pero podía jurar que parecía una pluma de águila con filo en la punta que hasta los detalles de las hebras dibujadas hermosamente sobre la hoja y el mango de metal negro era simplemente una belleza ajustándose perfectamente, sin maltratar o incomodar la mano de Bilbo.

Apartando su atención del hermoso objeto se dispuso a hacer lo que iba rozando dos veces la hoja por sobre las sogas que retenían a los ponis. Nunca espero que con dos roces la cuerda se rompiera como si no fuera más que hilos delgados. Los ponis hicieron asustados y relinchando, trotando por el camino y para el disgusto de Bilbo, con demasiado ruido.

Los trolls se dieron cuenta e intentaron cazar de nuevo a los ponis pero ya era demasiado tarde y Bilbo hizo lo que pudo para mantenerse oculto pero en medio de la agitación y el desorden algo brillante y pequeño se le cayó a uno de los trolls. Sin poder evitarlo lo tomo y lo guardo en el bolsillo al igual que aprovecho para guardar la daga en su funda y próximo guardarla en el interior de su abrigo, pero…

––Miren, miren lo que tenemos aquí.

Bilbo soltó un gemido de dolor al ser tomado por uno de los trolls. El agarre de Tom era como si quisiera romperle las costillas, pero fue aflojando sin dejarle tampoco el camino libre para que aprovechase de escapar.

––¡Maldición Berto, mira lo que he cazado!

––¿Qué es?

––¿Y yo como voy a saber? ––respondió Guille apuntando al hobbit con un cuchillo mal afilado–– ¿Y tú qué eres?

––Y-yo s-soy un saque… ¡Hobbit! ––dijo el pobre Bilbo temblando de pies a cabeza ya pensando que estaba más que muerto.

Intento soltarse del agarre sin ningún éxito y se llamo torpe y tonto al guardar la daga en su bolsillo, además por imprudente al haber recogido ese objeto del suelo.

––¿Un saque-hobbit? ¿Y qué demonios son esos?

––¿Y eso que importa Tom? De seguro sabrá delicioso ¡Berto! ¿Podemos comérnoslo? ––sugirió Tom con una sonrisa aterradora en su rostro y Guille acercó el cuchillo al cuello de Bilbo.

––Solo serviría para un mísero bocado, ya sin los huesos o la piel jejeje pero ser un triste consuelo por los ponis que se han marchado ––Berto se sentó en la roca viendo al pequeño hobbit desde lejos y pensando en las maneras de comerlo–– Debo apostar que fuiste tú el causante de esto ––dijo señalando la cerca donde ante estaban los ponis–– lo pagaras muy caro saque-hobbit.

––Quizás haya más de ellos por estos bosques ––Tom aumento su agarre y Bilbo chillo al no poder respirar.

––No lo asfixies aun Tom, debemos averiguar si hay otros bocadillos alrededor.

––No, no ––dijo rápidamente antes de recuperar el aire perdido–– no hay más, en serio.

En parte no mentía, no es como si hubiera más hobbits alrededor. Los demás debían seguir cenando cómodamente y Fíli y Kíli háyase a saber dónde se encontraban ese par, a lo que podía suponer Bilbo, estaba solo.

––Quiere engañarnos ––acuso Tom y Bilbo noto como sus ojos se desenfocaban de un lado a otro que no sabía si tomarle enserio o que le daba más terror su mirada así.

––N-no, es en s-serio, no hay más solo estoy y-yo ––farfullo. Estaba al borde de entrar en pánico y cuando lo amenazaron con ponerlo al fuego ya sentía que se le iban los colores y la visión–– No me coman amables señores, no les serviría de nada, como ustedes han dicho no soy más que huesos y piel, solo ampliaría su apetito. En cambio si me bajan y dejan que les cocine, se contentaran conmigo pues soy mejor cocinando que cocinado, se los aseguro.

Guille empezó a reír pues el comportamiento del hobbit le daba mucha gracia, a pesar del peligro y de su presencia el pobre bribón podía hablar e incluso negociar. Pero los trolls no entienden de cortesía y al menos él ya había comido hasta hartarse y ya no quería comer más, los carneros de hace rato habían sido suficiente pero podría comer otro bocado si bien se lo ofrecen.

––Pobrecito bribón ––dijo Guille–– pobrecito, por mí te dejo ir, no tengo tanta hambre, pero como mis compañeros aún tienen hambre la decisión es de ellos.

––Al menos un bocado tendremos antes de que salga el sol- ¡AY!

Tom el troll aulló mientras comenzaba a saltar en un pie. Bilbo salto por los aires y fue atrapado por un pie por Berto, quien veía a su compañero retorcerse de dolor.

––¡Ya bájenlo! ––ordeno una voz en el suelo.

_¿Kíli?_

Era la voz de Kíli no cabía la menor duda, se sentía esperanzado solo con oír la voz de su compañero y todo la molestia que sentía por aquel enano se desvaneció como humo de hoguera apagada en el viento. Sin embargo, otra inquietud vino a parar al darse cuenta que solo estaba Kíli ¿Dónde se encontraban los demás? ¿Y Fíli? Dudaba que el hermano mayor hubiese dejado a su hermanito solo para enfrentarse a dos grandes trolls de piedra.

No se equivoco, ahí estaba solo y con una gran espada portando es su mano derecha haciéndola girar con habilidad manteniéndola firme para intimidar a las criaturas. Bilbo comenzó a temblar más, no sabía lo bien que podría pelear el enano contra tres trolls, pero no creía que solo pudiera.

––¡Kíli, no seas tonto vete! ––le rogo y tanto el enano como los trolls lo ignoraron.

Sentía mucho miedo, estaba aterrado y quien sabe lo que pasaría si lo dejaba solo, pero mucho más terror le causaba pensar que su compañero podría resultar herido peor de lo que él podría terminar.

––¿Qué cosa? ¿Quién eres tú para darme órdenes? ¡Enano! Mentiroso saque-hobbit ––decía Berto agitando al pobre Bilbo.

––Ustedes preguntaron por saque-hobbits, no por enanos je ––rio nervioso invocando la valentía que no sabía que tenía.

Tonto que había sido dejar salir su lado Tuk en un momento como ese, se arrepintió al instante tragando saliva en cuanto vio las arrugas de la frente del troll marcarse cada vez más en un ceño fruncido tan aterrador y grotesco que estaba seguro Bilbo que en los ojos negros de piedra de Berto estaba el deseo de devorarlo en un solo bocado limpio y sin gritos.

––Te dije ––volvió a intervenir Kíli y sus ojos ardían cual carbón en el fuego–– que lo bajes ––gruño mostrando sus dientes, amenazando con la mirada al trío de trolls.

_¿En serio cree que si lo dice me van a soltar?_

Daba la impresión que la vida le gustaba darle mucho la contraria al pobrecito saque-hobbit pues sí lo soltaron , pero son trolls y la delicadeza no está en su naturaleza así que como se esperaba fue lanzado hacía el enano como estrategia para hacerle bajar la guardia, que soltara su espada y así capturar a ambos mientras se encontraban tendidos en el suelo. Paso justo todo lo que ellos esperaban, menos lo último.

––¡Enanos!

Apareció de entre las plantas y arbustos Thorin a la cabeza y los demás enanos le acompañaban a su espalda siguiendo a su líder con sus armas blandidas en sus manos y gritos de guerra. Los trolls fueron atacados desde el suelo y los enanos no desaprovechaban ninguna ventaja que le dejaban.

––Muy oportuno ––dijo Bilbo a Kíli mientras recuperaba el aire que se le fue sacado por la caida, la armadura del enano fue casi como si hubiese chocado contra una roca.

––Al menos llegamos antes de que lo cenaran ––dijo divertido el de ojos oscuros.

El hobbit planeaba reprenderlo pero los ojos abiertos de Kíli lo advirtieron y antes de que pudiera notarlo ya había sido empujado a un lado rodando hasta un arbusto. Berto fallo en capturar al enano y al hobbit; Kíli nuevamente de pie rozo su espada en la palma de la enorme mano haciendo retroceder a la criatura horripilante.

Bilbo procuraba levantarse pero su desdichado pie había sido estrujado por las garras de Berto, el aire le faltaba tras el apretón y las agitaciones de hace un rato. La cabeza le daba vueltas y se quedo ahí resollando hasta que finalmente pudo sentarse y admirar la batalla entre los enanos y trolls.

Nada estaba haciendo Bilbo pintado en el ambiente. En la conmoción, se escondió detrás del arbusto cercano sin quitarle la vista a sus compañeros, jamás los había visto pelear y para ser la primera impresión, lo estaban haciendo bastante bien, todos luchaban como si estuvieran conectados, como si supieran lo que el otro haría y como compensarlo con su fuerza.

Al menos les debía dar crédito a los enanos de ser tan buenos guerreros pero ¿Por qué se encontraban ahí sus compañeros? Ya había liberado a los ponis y debieron haberlos visto mientras ocurría todo el alboroto ¿Estaban ahí por él? ¿Fíli y Kíli los habían mandado a llamar por si las cosas se ponían apretadas?

––¡Los sacos! ¡Pónganlos en los sacos! ––gritaba inútilmente Berto, los enanos no le iban a dejar tomar ventaja sobre ellos y no dejarían de atacarlos hasta que desistieran.

Iban bastante bien a la vista del hobbit que hasta se despreocupo, vio una increíble combinación entre Thorin y Dwalin que lo dejo boquiabierta. Sin siquiera dirigirse una mirada, solo fue Dwalin rodando en el suelo y colocándose en posición para que Thorin saltara en su espalda y así agitar su espada en el aire en dirección al troll logrando proporcionarle un rasguño a su antebrazo y la mano que tenía cautivo a Ori por la cabeza.

No era momento de quedarse con la boca abierta admirando a los enanos, no importaba cuan increíbles lucían haciéndolo y más Thorin que parecía estar en sincronización con sus compañeros. Debía ponerse fuera de la vista de los trolls coléricos, si lo tomaban lo iban hacer puré, más seguro aquel al que Dori le acaba de dar por debajo de su taparrabo con su bota de punta de metal y que después le volaran los dientes con el mazo de Dwalin.

Era lo más probable que lo culparían por haber traído a los enanos a ellos, ya que los trolls no simpatizan ni simpatizaran con los enanos sin cocinar y menos con un bocadillo mentiroso que prácticamente no mintió pero ¿Cómo iban a entender algo así esos tontos trolls?

Se subió a la rama de un árbol para tener mejor vista pero en medio del camino se detuvo.

––¡Nori!

Grito uno de los menores del grupo. Ori se encontraba en manos de uno de los trolls, Nori iba a por él pero fue empujado por Berto y el enano cayó encima de Gloin. Dori no estaba enterado pues estaba ocupado con Guille junto a Oin y Bifur. El único que estaba cerca y dispuesto a arriesgarse era Fíli quien con su espada hirió al grisáceo troll de piedra liberando al enano quien voló por los aires y cayó encima de Bofur.

––¡Maldizo enano! ––dijo el troll viendo a Fíli batiendo su mano y en un descuido de parte del enano blondo fue empujado y golpeo el piso contra su espalda.

Los demás no se acercaban, cubrían a los que habían caído encima del otro y nadie se fijaba en Fíli. Nadie, excepto cierto hobbit que estaba a solo metros de ellos.

_¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Levántate!_

––¡Fíli! ––grito alarmado.

El rubio enano tenía ya en su mente trazado un plan por si lo capturaban, traía en su cuerpo casi un arsenal de cuchillas, solo debía apuñalar al troll con una de ellas para tener ventaja al ser liberado si lograba tomarlo. Maldijo por lo bajo su descuido pues había golpeado fuertemente con el suelo y el aire le faltaba, de un costado le dolía algo pero era pasajero, era cuestión de ignorarlo. Esperaba que lo tomara, que le sacara el aire y hasta que lo lanzara por los aires para chocar contra algo, mas nunca lo hizo.

––¡Bilbo!

El hobbit había saltado enfrente del enano sin importarle absolutamente nada, nadie lo escuchaba, gritaba que Fíli necesitaba ayuda pero todos parecían hacer oído sordo ante sus palabras y en un ataque de pánico se metió en medio pensando por un segundo que iba a poder aguantar una vez más el agarre del troll.

_¡Estaba tan malditamente equivocado!_

Cada centímetro de su pecho e incluso internamente, su cuerpo le regañaba y sentía sus huesos quebrarse, quizás estaba exagerando pero el agarre de la fea criatura no estaba destinada para tomar a un hobbit sino a un enano y el agarre es incluso más tosco que antes.

––¡Bajen sus armas! ––demando el troll.

––¡Bilbo! ––fue Kíli quien dio un paso al frente para atacar a los dos trolls que lo tenían sujetado por las manos y los pies dejando todo lo "sutil" de antes.

––No… ¡Agh! ––se quejo Bilbo ante un tirón de sus partes sujetadas.

Thorin detuvo a Kíli, no lo iba a arriesgar. El enano maldijo en su lengua y miro al hobbit quien hacía lo posible de no hacer muecas de dolor pero le estaba costando demasiado porque de un costado estaba seguro que ya traía un moretón del tamaño del pulgar del troll.

––¡…O le arrancamos los brazos! ––tiro de su rehén nuevamente y Bilbo no evito que un gesto de dolor y un gemido se escaparan.

Escucho a Fíli a su espalda y de inmediato vio a Thorin lanzar una mirada a su sobrino que no era difícil de descifrar: _"Quédate en dónde estás" _

Los trolls esperaban impacientes ante la respuesta de los enanos, Thorin lucían imperturbable y sus hombros se encontraban bajos.

_Como si ellos fueran a obedecer… ¿Es una broma?_

Thorin lo pensó bastante y los enanos le miraban esperando sus órdenes, grande fue su sorpresa cuando el líder de la compañía bajo su espada clavándola en el suelo. Sus ojos a la poca luz se habían variaban entre el azul claro y el naranja rojizo del fuego.

Los demás enanos le siguieron, gruñendo y maldiciendo, todos dejaron caer sus armas y Bilbo quería que siguieran luchando pero hasta él mismo temía por su propia seguridad.

No fue nada en lo que tardaron en poner a los enanos amarrados en un tronco girándolos sobre el fuego mientras agregaban más troncos y a los demás dejarlos en sacos despojados de sus armas y armaduras. Ahí estaban los trolls, decidiendo como comerlos, si crudos, sazonados o que si era mejor sentarse sobre ellos y convertirlos en puré o jalea.

––Nada de eso, los voy a sazonar y azar, y agregarles una pizca de salvia ––decía el cocinero admirando a los enanos en el tronco quejándose y exigiendo que los bajasen. Eso parcia aumentarle más el apetito.

––Ohh eso si suena delicioso.

El hobbit trato de alguna manera de liberarse al igual que los demás, atrás Balin, sin alguna intensión de usarlo como almohada, podía notar que el enano intentaba buscar la manera de desatar sus manos por debajo del saco. Thorin hasta estaba usando los dientes en un intento de aflojar los sacos. La daga de Kaírel no se encontraba en su abrigo, en algún momento entre la confusión lo perdió y ahora se encontraba dentro de uno de los sacos con olor a fango. Se sumiría en la culpa por haber perdido un objeto valioso, mas el miedo de ser devorado por trolls opacaba su desliz.

––¡Olvida el aderezo! Ya casi amanece, hay que apresurarnos. No quisiera convertirme en piedra por el sol ––advirtió Guille.

Eso si era interesante, Bilbo dejo el forcejeo y atendió al aviso del troll ante lo que parecía ser una oportunidad de escape. Si es que lograba engañarlos y manipularlos era capaz de retrasar la cena hasta el alba, por lo menos tenía la ventaja de que las criaturas eran tontas y distraídas, además de que tendían mucho a estar en desacuerdo entre sí para iniciar una pelea tonta y absurda perdiendo así el tiempo.

––¡Esperen! Están cometiendo una terrible equivocación ––dijo el hobbit impulsando su cuerpo hacía un lado y luego a otro hasta que por fin pudo ponerse de pie y dar pequeños saltos hacía delante manteniendo distancia tanto con los enanos como de los trolls.

––No pueden razonar porque son unos tontos ––revelo Dori en el tronco girando sobre la fogata.

––¡¿Tontos?! ¡¿Y cómo quedamos nosotros?! ––exclamo Bofur en las mismas circunstancias que Dori, Nori, Ori, Bifur y Dwalin.

––Y-yo hablaba de los sazonadores ––decía el hobbit entre saltos e intentando permanecer de pie con sus pies muy juntos en el saco.

––¿Y qué pasan con los sazonadores? ––pregunto Berto.

––¿Qué no los huelen todavía? Oh Señores trolls necesitaran algo más fuerte que salvia para poder prepararlos.

Y los enanos, como Bilbo lo esperaba, no estaban nada contentos con lo que estaba diciendo, lo llamaron por muchos nombres (no muy corteses para agregar) y hasta el rey se atrevió de acusarlo de traidor y los demás le siguieron igual.

_Traten de leer la situación ¿Por qué no pueden prestar atención?_

––¿Qué sabes sobre la cocina pigmeo?

––Creo que dijo que sabe cocinar, hasta nos ofreció un desayuno ––recordó Tom rascándose la axila derecha y Bilbo hizo lo posible por no hacer una mueca de asco y evitar vomitar.

––Cállense ––demando Berto haciendo un gesto con la mano a los otros dos y se acerco inclinándose hacia el mediano–– dejemos que el hambre burbu-hobbit diga todo, si tanto dice que sabe cocinar.

Nervioso y feliz de que al menos hayan caído en el interés de saber cómo cocinar bien a los enanos ––aunque sinceramente él no tenía ni la más mínima idea––, solo restaba en sacar alguna buena idea para retrasar a los trolls mientras el sol se dignaba a salir por el este.

––Bueno el secreto para cocinar enanos es…

––¿Y bien? Dinos el secreto

––Es…

––¿Qué esperas? Vamos dilo de una vez.

––Ah sí, sí ¡Ya voy! El secreto es… ––no se le ocurría nada, no tenía nada ¿Qué podría decir?

_Estoy en blanco._

Los enanos lo observaban esperando a que dijera la forma correcta de comerlos y en sus ojos había cierto temor con respecto a la idea. Al final, Bilbo dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

––¡Desollarlos primero! ––dijo por fin en una rápida pensada sonriendo por haber encontrado algo que decir.

Los enanos no les hicieron esperar mucho para sus quejas, gritos y gruñidos de disgusto, obvio que la idea no les iba a gustar pero el pobre hobbit tenía que pensar rápido.

––¿Qué-?

––¡¿Desollarnos?!

––¿-te atreves?

––¡Maldito hobbit!

Si no fuera porque Bilbo estaba atado aprovecharía para darle a cada uno de los enanos una patada por las costillas. Volteo los ojos y resoplo rogándole a Eru en silencio que le diera la paciencia suficiente para soportar a esos enanos.

––Tom, mi cuchillo de filetear ––pidió Berto contento por la idea de rebanar a los enanos.

––Yo soy el que te va a desollar ––sentenció Gloin al lado del saco de Kíli quien desesperado junto a Oin forcejeaban intentando aflojar sus sacos.

––No lo olvidaré ¡En la vida! ––amenazo Dwalin y Bilbo logro verlo de reojo.

Aunque internamente se estaba riendo por la forma en que los enanos estaban reaccionando, la amenaza de Dwalin le pareció entre graciosa y atemorizante, tal vez se debía a que estaba girando en el tronco atado con los demás y casi desnudo. Atemorizante porque a la luz de las llamas sus cuencas de obsidiana brillaban embravecidos, tal vez Bilbo si salía de esa o el enano estaría agradecido o se ganaría un buen golpe en el ojo.

_Si no lo olvidas bien, pero si estás muerto dudo que puedas hacerme algo, al menos que regreses como fantasma y me atormentes por el resto de mi vida ¡Pero entonces yo también estaría muerto!_

––Eso que estás diciendo no es la verdad ––discrepo Guille continuando su labor de rodas a los enanos sobre el fuego–– He comido a muchos que tenían la piel ¡Cómanselos con todo y botas!

Bilbo trago saliva ¿Qué más podría hacer? y el troll más tonto ya estaba acercándose de nuevo con la intención de comerse a uno de los enanos crudo pues así el sabor sería mejor, tomo a Bombur y el de ojos esmeraldas sintió que no podía tragar saliva.

El hobbit miro de reojo a un lado, por una pequeña abertura en la roca, el sol saliendo y una sombra moviéndose atrás de ella, reconoció el bastón y las ropas brillando a gris.

––¡No alto! ––detuvo el castaño antes de que Bombur fuera devorado por Tom–– No, no ese no. Ese está infectado ––tanto Bombur como el troll se voltearon a verle seguido de los demás.

––¿Esta qué?

_¿Qué acabo de decir?_

––S-sí, esta i-infectado de… de ¡Lombrices! ¡Sí! Tiene lombrices en… en las tripas ––su voz salió más aguda de lo usual y eso solo le pasaba cuando mentía y estaba nervioso.

De inmediato Tom soltó al obeso enano pero una vez más, los trolls no eran reconocidos por su delicadeza así que cuando lanzo al enano cayó encima de Kíli, Oin y Gloin.

––Es más todos las tienen ––advirtió sin saber que más iba a decir a continuación–– están infectados de parásitos, están muy enfermos. Yo no me arriesgaría, en serio.

––¿Qué tenemos lombrices?

––¿Dijiste parásitos?

––¿-osas a decir mentiras?

––¡-los tiene Bilbo!

Una vez más Bilbo puso los ojos en blanco dejando escapar un suspiro de frustración. Se pregunto por primera vez en la noche el por qué estaba tratando de salvar a los enanos. Kíli era quien más vociferaba y deseaba tener la bufanda olorosa de su tío Bingo Bolsón para metérselo en la boca y callarlo.

En un momento los enanos se callaron y Bilbo escucho un golpe seco proveniente de atrás. Pensó que algún Valar piadoso provoco tal milagro, aunque lo dudaba así que miro rápidamente a su espalda y encontró a todos mirando a Thorin, entendió rápidamente que el enano capto el plan o al menos eso creía Bilbo.

––¡-tengo parásitos!

––¡-son enormes!

––¡Sí yo tengo parásitos!

Luego le agradecería a Thorin por su colaboración, el enano no era tan lento y tonto como él creía. Sin embargo, Bilbo ya creía que estaban exagerando con las pulgas y otros insectos, los que daban vueltas en el tronco tampoco estaban mejor, ya el castaño comenzaba a creer que los pobres enanos desvariaban por el humo que provocaba los troncos quemados y las hojas secas en la fogata.

––¿Entonces qué vamos hacer con tus amigos? ¿Dejar que se vayan?

––Pues… ––no estaba nada mal la idea para Bilbo, incluso el mismo troll había dicho que lo liberarían antes ¿Por qué no ahora?

––Tú crees que no sé lo que estas planeando––dijo golpeando con su enorme y deforme dedo al pecho y el hobbit aun estado de pie gimió por un intenso dolor ante el golpe, costándole un poco más conseguir respirar adecuadamente y a pesar de que tambaleo no cayó al suelo–– este pequeño marrullero, cree que somos unos tontos.

––¡¿Marrullero?! ––exclamo ofendido.

––¿Tontos? ––incluso el otro troll se sentía igual.

Por el este las sombras de la luz se asomaban por una enorme roca que cubría la salida del sol, más otra sombra de gris apareció sobre la misma roca sosteniendo su bastón con ambas manos en lo alto.

––¡El sol va acabar con todos y que sea de piedra para vosotros! ––proclamo atrayendo todas las miradas.

Gandalf apareció sin ser notado por la mayoría, más que con la luz del sol Bilbo lo vio como un brillo de esperanza, quien sabría qué haría el mago pero lo que sea esperaba que fuese algo que los sacara de ese aprieto.

––¿Quién es?

––No tengo idea.

––¿Podemos comerlo?

Y de un golpe por la punta de su bastón, la piedra sobre la colina se quebró por la mitad y la luz del sol entro como faro llegando hasta donde los trolls, ahora, se quejaban, gruñían, gemían y se encorvaban por el doloroso brillo del cálido sol envolviendo sus cuerpos cada vez más grises. En unos solos segundos sus cuerpos eran tan duros y literalmente eran de piedra.

Los trolls vueltos en piedra, los enanos fuera de peligro y festejando mientras rogaban que de inmediato los liberaran. Bilbo al fin podría bajar sus hombros aliviado entre qué curioso veía a los trolls convertidos en el material del cual fueron originalmente formados. Por los momentos agradecía a Gandalf mentalmente por haberlos salvado y llegado en el momento exacto, ciertamente le debía un gran favor, todos de hecho.

* * *

**Admito que cuando estaba escribiendo este capítulo me dio una risa solo pensar en el pobre de Bilbo, es que el hobbit siempre tiene que pasar lo peor y de paso que los enanos tan despistados que este se desespera. Di una enorme carcajada en esa parte de la película y en el libro es igual de gracioso.**

**Bien, de ante mano me disculpo por la tardanza, en serio, ha sido un comienzo de año horrible y los estudios no disminuyen ¡Ahora con todo lo que se esta viniendo! ¡El caos es horrible! Yo pensé que a mi país no iba a llegar nada de eso, pero ahora ando confinada en mi casa esperando que no pase nada... como si ya no tenemos más cosas encima.**

**En fin, gracias por leer xD no me importa que solo dos personas estén leyendo este fic, solo me alegra que no sea ignorado ¡Mil gracias! Y si tardo, no es porque quiera, es que realmente tengo una vida pesada ¡Se les agradece mil su paciencia! **


End file.
